Destinées Croisées
by Haruru-chama
Summary: Migeki, Hana, Lullaby. Elles ne se connaissent pas, mais leur destinée va être mêlée à celle des Jedi et de la République Galactique. Padawan déchue, Sith lumineux, Séparation fraternelle. Trois passés, un seul avenir.
1. Prologue 1 - Migeki Shankra Lok

-38av BY

\- Miki, Kit, debout !

Migeki dormait profondément dans le tas de paille qui lui servait de matelas. Près d'elle, un jeune homme venait de bailler fortement, réveillé lui aussi en sursaut par l'homme qui se dressait au pieds de leur lit de fortune.

\- Maître Vos, pourquoi vous nous réveillez en plein milieu de la nuit ? gémit le jeune homme.

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, on a de la compagnie !

On pouvait entendre, à l'extérieur de la grange, des cris féroces, et une odeur de fumée montait jusqu'à nos trois protagonistes. D'un coup, trois énormes Rancors défoncèrent les portes de la grange et bondirent sur eux. Cependant, ils n'impressionnèrent guère le Maitre Jedi Quinlan Vos, qui se jeta sur le premier. De sa main droite jailli un éclair vert qui transperça le cœur de sa cible. Il se retourna et lança un sourire à ses deux apprentis, Migeki Shankra-Lok, une jeune Arkanienne, et Kit Fisto, un Nautolan, qui venaient à leur tour d'illuminer la grange d'une lueur blanche et verte. Ces lueurs n'étaient autres que des sabres lasers, l'arme fétiche des Jedis. A leur tour, ils s'élancèrent sur leurs assaillants et les tuèrent en un coup de sabre laser en plein cœur. Tous trois sortirent ensuite pour découvrir le village dans lequel ils s'étaient installés pour se reposer, envahi par les flammes, les incendiaires étant des droïdes de combats.

\- Miki, fais le tour du village et prends les à revers. Kit, occupes toi de secourir ceux qui le peuvent encore. Je les attaqueraient de front.

\- Bien Maitre ! Firent les deux Padawans avant de s'élancer.

Migeki suivit les ordres de son Maitre et alla prendre les droïdes à revers en étant le plus discrète possible. elle jeta un oeil pour voir où en était Quinlan. Au vu des flammes et du chaos environnant, elle ne put le distinguer clairement, mais elle l'entendait sans problèmes, en dressant ses fines oreilles semblables à celles de créatures connues dans de très anciennes mythologies. Lorsque le bruit particulier du sabre laser pourfendit le premier droïde, elle lança son assaut. A eux deux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à écraser l'armée robotique, déstabilisée par cette attaque sur deux fronts. Il est très difficile pour ces boîtes de conserves de s'adapter en situation réelle , leurs schémas de combat étant très limités.

Lorsque Migeki rejoignit son maître, elle le regarda d'un air narquois

\- J'en suis à 14, Maître !

\- Eh bien tu as encore du chemin à faire, jeune Padawan ! Mon compteur affiche 23 droïdes écrasés !

La jeune fille se renfrogna, estimant le score injuste. Après toutes ces années à défier son Maître, celui-ci n'avait jamais perdu, et il ne manquait pas de le rappeler à sa Padawan.

\- Cesse de bouder jeune fille, et allons voir comment se débrouille Kit.

\- Salon ...

De son côté, Kit Fisto venait de secourir les derniers villageois prisonniers des flammes. Migeki l'aida à transporter en lieu sûr les dernières personnes, pendant que Quinlan organisait des cellules de premiers soins aux blessés. Fort heureusement, il y eut peu de victimes. Mais une chose inquiétait le Maître: Les Rancors… sont des créatures vivant sur la planète de Dathomir, qui se trouve très éloignée de leur système actuel. Laissant le commandement des soins à ses deux Padawans, il se rendit dans la grange où il examina la dépouille des trois créatures. Sur l'une d'elle, il découvrit des marques un peu étranges, comme des entailles. En y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait plus à une marque, une entaille provoquée de force. Quinlan en déduit que ces trois pauvres créatures avaient du être capturées et vendues en tant qu'esclaves. Mais la question était de savoir qui était derrière tout cela. Il posa sa main sur la marque et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. De part ses origines Kiffars, il avait le pouvoir de lire dans le passé des objets qu'il touchait. C'est pourquoi il espérait pouvoir retrouver l'origine de cette marque. Après quelques secondes, des images lui vinrent en tête. Notamment celle d'un homme semblant être de race Weequay brandir fièrement un fer rouge qui marqua la bête. Quinlan se concentra pour ne pas oublier l'image de l'homme qui avait fait cette marque, ainsi que le décor. Un blaster. Non deux. Des lunettes sur le crâne. Un vieux T-shirt. Pas de tatouages. Pas de signes distinctifs. Juste la marque au fer. Il recula du cadavre de la bête et rejoignit ses élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Migeki et Kit avaient organisés les soins. La plupart des villageois étaient en sécurité et pris en charge par les valides.

\- Alors, t'as réussi à battre le Maître ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas…

\- Ha ha, encore un échec ! De tout de façon, ce sera moi le premier à le battre !

Le regard de Kit était assuré, comme si tout était déjà gagné pour lui, surtout face à sa camarade. Le sourire à la fois moqueur et charmeur qu'adressait le jeune Nautolan à sa partenaire ne manqua pas de faire légèrement rougir Migeki.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui l'aurait !

\- Alors montre moi ça petite elfe !

\- Tu verras tête de poulpe !

Elle se mit à bouder en tournant le dos à Kit. Celui-ci, pour continuer à la taquiner, s'approcha d'elle et souffla légèrement sur son oreille gauche. Migeki poussa un petit "KYA" de surprise et se retourna pour prendre Kit par le col de son kimono

\- NE. . !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, ce qui énerva de plus belle Migeki.

\- Eh bien les enfants, je vous laisse cinq minutes tout seuls, et voilà comment ça se termine…?

\- Maitre !

Elle lâcha prise et poussa Kit qui manqua de tomber.

\- Eh… Hum… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Eh bien, oui et non. Les trois Rancors qui nous ont attaqués étaient des esclaves. Ils étaient marqués au fer comme du vulgaire bétail. Selon la mémoire de la marque, il s'agirait sans doute de l'oeuvre d'un ou plusieurs chasseurs de primes. Et si on en juge à la présence des droïdes de combat, les séparatistes sont certainement impliqués eux aussi.

\- Du coup que fait -on ?

\- Je pensais aller rendre une petite visite à mon très vieil ami Hondo Ohnaka. S'il n'est pas impliqué là dedans, il pourra certainement nous dire qui l'est.

Les deux Padawans acquiescèrent et Quinlan leur proposa de faire la course jusqu'à l'astroport. Sans surprise, le Maitre surpassa encore ses élèves.

J'ai juste une question, Maitre. fit Kit. Je veux bien que nous devions nous rendre sur Florrum… Mais c'est pas tout près, et je vous rappelle que vous avez dépensé tous les crédits qu'on avait directement à notre disposition.

Quinlan Vos, le grand Maitre Jedi qui comptait particulièrement sur son instinct pour régler toutes les situations auxquelles il avait affaire, se retrouva blême. En arrivant sur cette planète, Ithor, il posa le vaisseau près d'un marais. Sauf que le marais en question était empli de sables mouvants qui aspirèrent le vaisseau dans le sol. Les vaisseaux ainsi que les rations disponibles et la carte à crédits de la République. Il leur fallait donc un nouveau vaisseau, mais aucune chance de s'en procurer sans argent.

Quinlan réfléchit quelques minutes sur le nouveau soucis, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Migeki qui leur criait de la rejoindre. La jeune fille se trouvait en effet devant une navette de transport de marchandises, et autour d'elle gisait un groupes de marchands assommés

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé notre vaisseau !

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cette méthode soit très conseillée… s'inquiéta Kit

\- On s'en fiche, c'est juste un empreint… Temporaire ? fit la jeune padawan, confiante.

Quinlan soupira et ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau. Si ils voulaient sortir de ce trou, c'était la seule solution. Migeki s'écria en courant :

\- C'est moi qui pilote !

Elle s'installa au poste de commandement du vaisseau et donna ses instructions à son Maître et à Kit. Tous deux n'étaient pas convaincus par la façon de parler de Migeki, mais ils firent ce qu'il faut pour faire démarrer ce vaisseau.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille décida qu'elle en avait assez de piloter et laissa donc la place à son Maitre pour aller se reposer. Kit s'occupait de trier ce qu'il y avait à bord du vaisseau.

\- Déjà fini de t'amuser ?

\- Ouais, c'est chiant de piloter quand on reste dans l'hyper-espace.

Kit lui sourit et déplaça quelques caisses vers le fond des cabines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je mets ces caisses en sécurité. Elles contiennent toutes sortes d'armes et d'explosifs.

\- Je vois. Plutôt dangereux comme marchandises…

\- D'un côté, si on à affaire à des pirates, une monnaie d'échange pourrait être utile.

Migeki acquiesça et s'assit sur l'une des caisse en attendant que Kit termine. Elle se surpris à fixer le jeune Nautolan, et rougit légèrement en s'en rendant compte, avant de regarder ailleurs. Kit remarqua son embarras et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Un soucis ? T'es toute rouge…

\- T...tout va bien !

\- Fais voir un peu.

Il prit la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Hum… Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre…

Migeki sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et se redressa assez brusquement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se collent à celle de Kit. Les lekkus qui lui servent de coiffe s'affolèrent, mais Kit ne quitta pas les lèvres de Migeki pour autant. Ils furent seulement interrompus par la voix de Quinlan

\- Bon les tourtereaux, si vous pouviez préparer l'atterrissage, ça serait pas mal !

Kit et Migeki se regardèrent, un peu gênés puis se rendirent au cockpit comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque.

Sur Florrum, ils se rendirent directement au camp d'Hondo. Très accueillants, les chasseurs de primes qui composaient sa bande entourèrent les trois Jedi. Quinlan leur demanda avec toute la douceur dont il était capable de les conduire à leur cher chef. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier.

\- Alors comme ça, y'a un Jedi et deux gamins qui veulent voir le grand Hondo ?

Migeki le regarda d'un air peu convaincu

\- Le "Grand"... ?

Elle jeta un regard à Kit avant d'exploser de rire.

Hondo s'énerva un peu, et les pria d'entrer dans son humble demeure de pirate avant de descendre la gamine qui venait de l'insulter publiquement.

A l'intérieur, Quinlan prit ses aises et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait faire sur Florrum.

\- J'espère que tu as de quoi me payer, Jedi. Le grand Hondo ne donne jamais rien gratuitement

\- Une cargaison d'armes et d'explosifs pour améliorer vos petits jouets te conviendrait elle?

\- Mouais, ça reste à voir selon la valeur de la marchandise, c'est pourquoi je ne répondrai qu'à une seule question… Pour l'instant !

Quinlan sortit un crayon d'une des sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture et se mit à dessiner sur la table le signe qu'il avait vu sur la peau de la bête sur Ithor.

\- Ce symbole était marqué au fer rouge sur trois rancors abattus sur une planète de la Bordure Médiane. Je sais qu'elle provient d'un chasseur de prime Weequay, et j'aimerais savoir lequel.

\- Et pourquoi aiderai je un groupe de Jedi qui veut s'en prendre à des pirates ?

\- Vous aurez une cargaison d'armes neuves, alors répondez ! cria Migeki.

\- Holà calme toi jeune fille. J'ai pas encore vu votre paiement, et tu me parais bien impulsive pour une apprentie Jedi !

\- Je ne vous permet pas !

Miki, ça suffit. coupa Quinlan. Va chercher les caisses avec Kit, et ne faites pas de bêtises.

Kit approuva et emporta Migeki avec lui pour aller chercher le matériel.

\- Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi on se soumet aux exigences des pirates !?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire au Temple, mieux vaut les avoir en alliés plutôt qu'en ennemis. Certains sont très doués mais ils changent de camps sans remords en fonction de la prime.

\- Mouais. C'est pas une raison pour être hautains comme ça !

Avec l'aide de la Force, les quelques caisses furent rapidement acheminées vers le bâtiment principal des pirates. Ceci étant fait, Migeki demanda à aller visiter un peu les lieux seule. Quinlan accepta, continuant de discuter avec Hondo les termes de leur marché et des informations qu'il allait récolter.

Kit s'éclipsa pour suivre discrètement Migeki. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle décidait de se promener, ou de visiter, elle se fourrait toujours dans un pétrin sans nom. De son côté, Migeki fouinait un peu partout, et posait quelques questions aux pirates qu'elle croisait. Elle ne tarda pas à faire ami-ami avec certains d'entre eux, sous le regard quelques peux envieux de Kit.

De son côté, Migeki se promenait tranquillement. Les pirate qu'elle commençait à apprécier lui semblaient libres et vraiment sympathiques. L'un d'entre eux vint la voir pour lui demander si, comme elle était Jedi, et donc puissante, elle pouvait les aider à se débarrasser d'une bête locale qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à tuer, à cause de sa forte résistance aux tirs de blaster. La jeune fille se porta volontaire et suivit un petit groupe de pirates, ne se doutant pas que Kit la suivait.

Elle arriva dans une sorte de clairière vide. Les autres membres de son petit groupe s'étaient mis légèrement en retrait, et en position de combat. Migeki se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient, et décida d'avancer lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Son instinct la fit reculer juste à temps car un gros vers des sables surgit pile à l'endroit où elle avait posé le pied. La créature poussa un effroyable cri avant de se jeter sur Migeki, qui eut tout juste le temps de parer grâce à son sabre laser. Manque de chance, la peau de la créature était assez dense pour résister à un coup de sabre. Énervée face à cet affront, elle fonça droit sur la bête, alors que les tirs de blaster des pirates tentèrent en vain de lui prêter main forte. Cependant, la carapace du ver était bien plus résistante que prévue, et l' Arkanienne se trouva rapidement en difficulté. L'énervement et le stress montaient en elle et l'empêchaient de chercher le point faible qui aurait changé la donne. Au point où elle se retrouva prise au piège entre un mur et la créature. Aucun mouvement ne lui était possible. Elle ferma les yeux et juste une phrase lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant précis.

"Je vais mourir...Ici ?"

Mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle ne vit d'abord que des lekkus vertes. Puis elle se rendit compte que Kit venait de bloquer la bête avec son sabre laser.

\- RECULE !

Migeki s'éloigna et se mis en sécurité. Cependant, Kit n'arrivait pas à gagner ce duel de force brute et fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Le jeune Nautolan hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Le laissant là, le ver retourna sur sa première proie. Sous le choc, la jeune fille était paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout se passait à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Kit était blessé. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour gagner seule. Les armes pirates étaient trop faibles. Et son Maitre n'était pas là pour la sauver.

\- EEEEEEH LA GROSSE BESTIOLE !

Ou presque. Quinlan était en train de chevaucher la bête et lorsqu'il arriva à portée de sa gueule, il fonça dedans tête la première, et seule des éclaboussures de sang sortaient du ver, avant que Quinlan ne sorte indemne, de la créature morte.

Migeki se laissa tomber, tremblante, alors que Quinlan se précipitait vers Kit. Quelques pirates vinrent aider la jeune Jedi à se relever, tandis que d'autres allèrent aider Kit et Quinlan.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les quartiers d'Hondo avec Quinlan, qui revenait de la salle de repos ou était installé Kit, une tasse de thé chaud à la main.

\- Cadeau de la maison… Pour cette fois. T'as un sacré cran, gamine. T'attaquer seule à ce monstre, c'était de la pure folie, t'aurais pu y rester.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Hondo. Mes apprentis sont sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Maitre ! Kit va bien ?

\- Il est loin d'être en grande forme, mais tu peux aller le voir.

Migeki sauta de sa chaise et fonça vers la salle de repos. Kit était plutôt mal en point, avec des bandages partout autour de lui. Par chance, sa constitution particulière lui avait permis d'amortir le choc, et les seuls dommages qu'il avait subis étaient des fractures et autres blessures superficielles.

\- Kit…. Je…

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste quelques éraflures. Je serais bientôt sur pieds. lui dit il avec un sourire doux.

Migeki s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage

\- Pardonnes moi… c'est de ma faute… Je ne suis pas encore assez forte...

\- Au moins j'ai su te protéger, c'est déjà une bonne chose !

Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement, puis il remonta le long de son bras et attira le visage de la jeune fille vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer:

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour protéger la tienne… Je t'aime, ma petite elfe.

Migeki resta sans voix. Seul son coeur répondit et laissa couler quelques larmes. De la joie ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

\- Moi…. Moi aussi. Je ferais tout pour toi, Kit.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de le laisser se reposer, le coeur chamboulé. En retournant dans le salon, Quinlan l'informa qu'il avait appelé une navette médicale de la République pour les rapatrier sur Coruscant. Il avait les informations voulues, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire sur cette planète.

Juste avant leur départ, Hondo appela Migeki pour lui parler de quelque chose.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, gamine. T'as du tempérament et j'aime bien les petites comme toi. Ton maitre va certainement t'en parler, mais l'histoire des Rancors volés nous concerne aussi, et nous aurons besoin d'infiltrer un Jedi de ta trempe. Je serais ravi de t'avoir comme équipière le temps d'une mission.

\- De moi ? Mais pourquoi… Et je pensais que les pirates ne demandaient jamais l'aide de quiconque leur était extérieur.

\- … Oublies ce que j'ai dit. Bon retour.

Et il partit sans rien dire de plus, laissant la jeune fille troublée.

A leur retour sur Coruscant, Quinlan et Migeki furent convoqués par le Conseil des Jedis pour un rapport complet de leur mission. Pour protéger l'impétuosité de sa Padawan, Quinlan inventa un prétexte aux blessures du jeune Kit. Celui ci devait donc rester quelques temps au temple, afin de se remettre de ses blessures. Quinlan parla également au Conseil d'une demande qu'aurait évoqué Hondo. Selon lui, certains de ses pirates l'aurait trahi afin de servir les séparatistes en leur vendant des espèces rares et dangereuses capturées sur des planètes hostiles. Seulement, le chef pirate redoutait une attaque imminente des séparatistes sur son camp, celui-ci ayant refusé tous liens avec les politiciens.

\- Hum… Fort difficile, cette question est. fit Maitre Yoda, le Grand Maitre du Conseil.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre d'extra. Les pirates de la Bordure Extérieure ne font pas partie du domaine de juridiction de la République, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer des Jedis en reconnaissance. continua Mace Windu.

Migeki n'écoutait pas vraiment les débats du Conseil et se remémora les derniers mots de Hondo avant de quitter Florrum. Les pirates avaient besoin d'aide. Et ce n'était pas un piège. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle même

\- Peut être pourrions nous envoyer un Jedi en infiltration pour vérifier ce que demande Hondo ? demanda Quinlan.

\- Pas impossible, cette solution me semble.

\- Mais dans ce cas, qui envoyer...La plupart de nos Jedi compétents pour cette mission sont déjà ailleurs…, signala Shaak Ti, la belle Togruta.

\- MOI !

Tous les membres du Conseil se tournèrent vers Migeki

\- Tu n'es que Padawan, cette mission est très risquée, et les pirates te connaissent déjà

\- Raison de plus pour m'y envoyer ! Les pirates me connaissent, ils ont été très accueillants avec moi. Si vous êtes d'accord, Maitre, j'accomplirais cette mission.

Maitre Yoda et les autres membres du Conseil se turent, en pleine réflexion.

\- Aucun soucis, je ne vois. Maitre Vos, votre avis je demande ?

\- Je pense que ma padawan est prête à accomplir des missions par elle même. Elle est très impulsive, mais elle ne faillira pas.

Sur ces paroles, la nouvelle mission de Migeki fut décidée. Le Conseil lui laissa deux jours pour se préparer mentalement à accomplir son devoir seule. Elle relut plusieurs fois ses instructions et s'équipa comme elle le devait. Bien qu'elle ne devait pas prendre son sabre laser, pour vraiment s'impliquer chez les pirates, la jeune Jedi le cacha dans ses bagages. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle se rendit dans les quartiers de Kit. Celui-ci était assis, plongé dans une méditation. Elle s'assit prêt de lui et attendit qu'il eut fini.

Kit remarqua sa présence rapidement et la salua d'un sourire.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais tu sais.

Migeki lui sourit timidement.

\- Je vais devoir repartir en mission, Kit.

\- Déjà ? Avec Maitre Vos ?

\- Non, seule. Le Conseil m'a demandé de mener une mission d'infiltration chez les pirates pour débusquer les alliés des séparatistes…

Kit la regarda d'un air déconfit.

\- Tu… Sais pendant combien de temps ?

\- Non… Une semaine, un mois, peut être plus, peut être moins...Ou pas du tout…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas réussir… Et si tu ne reviens pas, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher !

Migeki tourna la tête. Elle se leva et alla prendre Kit dans ses bras. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment.

\- Miki ...

Kit l'embrassa fougueusement, oubliant la douleur de ses blessures, en serrant la jeune Arkanienne contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Migeki lui répondit avec la même intensité. Ils furent cependant interrompus par le communicateur de la jeune Jedi. A l'autre bout, son Maitre lui annonçait que son vaisseau était prêt à décoller. Après un dernier regard plein de tendresse, elle laissa Kit et partit.

De retour sur Florrum, elle fut accueillie par Hondo et ses pirates plutôt chaleureusement. Hondo était ravi de voir que la jeune fille avait accepté sa requête, et l'invita à boire un verre. Ce faisant, il lui expliqua en détails ce qu'il attendait d'elle durant cette mission d'infiltration. De plus, il lui demanda de se rendre chez les mécano du coin pour customiser son blaster, trop neuf et trop propre pour un pirate.

\- Selon nos dernières sources, ces imbéciles de traîtres se seraient réfugiés sur Agamar, dans le système Mirgoshir. On ne prend pas la peine de traquer les traîtres habituellement, puisque la traîtrise fait partie de la vie de pirate, mais ils ont vendus nos activités aux séparatistes, qui veulent donc mettre la main sur nous, et nous tuer si nécessaire. Si tu veux des réponses, et si je veux les faire payer, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, gamine.

\- J'accepte. Mais à une condition. Je me nomme Migeki, et je ne suis pas une GAMINE !

Hondo éclata de rire. C'était le genre de personne qui aimait les gens qui avaient du caractère. Il allait reprendre la conversation, lorsqu'une petite chose qui ressemblait fortement à une souris sauta sur son épaule et s'enfuit après avoir sauté sur la tête de Migeki. Derrière eux, un pirate leur fonçait dessus en hurlant d'arrêter la petite créature, car elle venait de s'échapper de sa cage. Sans plus attendre, la Jedi fonça à la poursuite de la bestiole et la rattrapa en quelques secondes à peine, la prenant dans ses mains

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es toi ?

La petite créature tremblait de peur, et sa respiration était si élevée que Migeki crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter net. Pour la rassurer, elle lui gratta délicatement la tête, usant de sa capacité à manier la Force pour transmettre ses émotions à la petite bête.

\- T'es mignonne ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal !

La petite bête commençait à se calmer lorsque le pirate qui était à ses trousses tendit la cage

\- Ha ha ! Tu fais moins la fine maintenant ! Allez gamine, remets là dans sa cage !

Voyant que sa nouvelle amie recommençait à trembler de peur, Migeki s'énerva et sortit son pistolaser

\- Pas touche. Je l'ai attrapée, elle est à moi. Trouves toi une autre proie.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison sur ce point, il ne chercha pas à insister et s'en alla en rageant, furieux d'avoir perdu une potentielle source d'argent.

De son côté, Hondo avait assisté à toute la scène. Il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en demandant l'aide de cette jeune Novice, car elle avait l'impulsivité requise pour devenir une chasseuse de prime. Même temporairement. Migeki le rejoignit avec son nouvel ami, qui s'était fourré sur son épaule

\- Je pense que je vais le garder comme familier !

\- Les animaux sont autorisés au Temple Jedi ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais je m'en fiche. Je pense l'appeler Glue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.

La petite créature était un petit Touke. Ce sont des espèce de petites souris avec deux pattes et une longue queue. Généralement, on les situe sur Naboo. Migeki était contente de sa nouvelle petite trouvaille et était impatiente de pouvoir la présenter à Kit. En repensant à lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il commençait à lui manquer, alors qu'il s n'étaient pas séparés depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Migeki se retrouva seule, elle appela son maitre via l'Holotransmetteur qui lui avait été confié pour lui faire part des avancées de la mission. Elle l'informa aussi qu'elle partait dans quelques heures avec les pirates, dès qu'Hondo avait fini de régler les derniers détails.

\- Miki ! cria la voix de Kit. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, Kit, tout va bien !

\- Eh, c'est quoi sur ton épaule ?

\- Un Touke, il s'appelle Glue, et il m'accompagnera à partir de maintenant !

Kit lui sourit, content de voir qu'elle était en pleine forme. Après quelques échanges, elle coupa le transmetteur, s'arma de son pistolaser et de son sabre, dissimulé dans sa veste, et rejoignit le vaisseau. Elle aida à régler les derniers préparatifs et s'installa en tant que copilote.

Agamar était une planète très verdoyante, et possédant un climat doux et agréable, ce qui a permit à beaucoup d'espèces vivantes de s'y développer. Cependant, sa localisation dans l'espace en fait encore une planète reculée voir pratiquement primitive. Globalement, ce n'était que des humains et autres humanoïdes qui la peuplaient, particulièrement des personnes fuyant les conflits politiques de la Bordure Intérieure, ou encore des criminels dont la tête était mise à prix. C'était le lot de ce genre de planètes, et donc une très bonne planque pour une bande de pirates qui chercheraient à comploter contre la République en paix.

Pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les populations environnantes, Hondo commanda à son groupe de poser leur vaisseaux à quelques kilomètres du camp principal de la planète. Vus leurs accoutrements, les chasseurs de primes n'avaient aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse, ce qui facilita les choses pour la recherche d'informations. Cependant, n'étant conformés à aucune loi Galactique, chaque information coûtait très cher à la Padawan, qui, malgré ses talents de persuasions élevés, réussissait à grand peine à économiser ses crédits. Mais tout ne fut pas vain, elle finit par découvrir à la Cantina du camp ce qu'elle était venue chercher : un groupe de pirate qui avait reçu une forte somme d'argent de la part d'inconnus récemment.

Migeki continua ses investigations sans plus de détails, si ce n'est un point de dépôt régulièrement fréquenté par ces criminels, et retourna au vaisseau d'Hondo pour faire part de ses découvertes. Ce dernier avait quant à lui réussi à prendre quelques contrats non urgent, faute d'avoir une piste convenable. La jeune fille commençait à s'habituer à la présence plutôt rustre et grossière des pirates, et aimait partager leur mode de vie, plus libre que la froideur du Temple Jedi de Coruscant. Ils retournèrent en ville pour se rassasier et se divertir pour la soirée. Migeki appela alors Quinlan via l'Holotransmetteur pour de nouveau lui faire part de son avancée dans la mission.

\- Maitre, que pensez - vous de la vie de pirates ? demanda subitement la jeune Novice.

\- C'est très libre et plutôt sympathique… Mais ils ont un très gros problème avec l'argent, alors qu'une personne vraiment libre ne s'embête pas avec ce genre de choses.

\- Je vois…

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, jeune fille ?

\- A...Absolument rien, Maitre ! Seule ma mission importe !

Quinlan n'était pas convaincu, il avait l'impression que sa première question cachait quelque choses

\- Dis moi.. Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de quitter l'ordre ? Que feras tu de Kit ?

\- Quitter l'ordre Jedi ? Mais...Euh… Non ! enfin, je ne pense pas… Et pourquoi me parlez vous de lui maintenant !?

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué pour vous deux peut être ?

\- Mais...Je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Mon rôle est de te guider, Miki, si tu as des doutes, si tu ressens de l'affection, tu dois m'en parler.

Sa voix était calme, ce qui étonna Migeki, qui avait plutôt l'habitude d'un Maitre enjoué, souriant et parfois un peu moqueur. Le ton qu'il prit à ce moment la déstabilisa.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop, Maitre, restons en là pour ce soir, s'il vous plaît, j'ai… Besoin de réfléchir et de dormir.

\- J'attends de tes nouvelles.

La jeune Arkanienne sentit une sorte de vide. Le Temple, Kit, son Maitre lui manquaient beaucoup, c'était sa première mission extérieure seule, et ça l'effrayait quelque peu, d'un côté, mais d'un autre, elle se sentait à l'aise avec Hondo, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait une liberté à laquelle elle n'avait jamais goûté jusqu'alors. Elle s'allongea sur sa couche, et finit par succomber à un sommeil agité.

Le réveil fut assez brutal, les pirates d'Hondo étaient partis tôt vérifier les hangars qu'on leur avait indiqués, et sa bande avait réussit à arrêter un ancien membre de la bande qui avait rejoint l'autre camp pour le faire prisonnier. Même sous les coups de ses anciens camarade, le pirate ne cracha pas un mot, c'est pourquoi ils réveillèrent Migeki, dont les talents de Jedi s'avéraient utiles. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se servit de ses dons pour la Force pour effacer la douleur que les autres lui avaient infligés, et procéda à un contrôle mental

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir. fit elle en passant sa main droite devant le visage du pirate

\- Je...Vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. Un homme est venus nous voir, je ne connais pas son identité et il était vêtu d'une grande cape noire, mais Derrown travaille pour lui. Il nous a dis qu'il y avait une belle somme d'argent à gagner en leur apportant des bêtes féroces vendues sur les marché noir, ainsi que des coordonnées sur tous les pirates de la Bordure Extérieure… Certains d'entre nous ont voulu te rester fidèle, Hondo, mais l'homme en noir avait un sabre laser et à tué quelques opposants… C'était soit toi soit nous.

Le sang de Migeki ne fit qu'un tour. Si l'homme en question avait un sabre laser, c'est que c'était un Jedi. Ou un ancien Jedi. Ou pire : Un seigneur Sith. Elle n'en avait jamais rencontré auparavant, et on disait au Temple que ceux-ci avaient disparut lors de la Grande Guerre des Sith il y a plus de 3900 ans. Cependant, son coeur ne pouvait pas non plus soupçonner un Jedi. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, c'était sa famille, son foyer, et elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'un des sien bafoue tout ce qui leur avait été enseigné.

\- Ouais, je vois le genre.

Hondo eut le regard sombre. Il état en train de réfléchir à comment résoudre ce problème, mais les Jedi, il préférait généralement les éviter, car ça lui amenait toujours un tas de problèmes.

\- On est pas obligés de se frotter à eux. Si ce sont des Jedis, ils sera difficile de les battre, même pour moi. Mais on peut toujours intercepter leurs plans de bataille et réduire leurs efforts à néant !

\- T'en fais pas, gamine, c'est hors de question que je me frotte volontairement à votre espèce. La bande est pas assez entraînée pour vous résister de front. On va se battre, mais comme des pirates.

Il prit son blaster et le pointa sur le prisonnier

Maintenant, tu vas gentiment nous donner le nom de la première cible, on va péter du droïde.

Le traître ne se fit pas prier pour donner les plans rapidement. Aussi, il demanda à Hondo de le réengager dans sa bande. Maintenant que plus personne ne lui forçait la main, il pouvait revenir. Hondo accepta sous conditions de nouveaux profits.

Les coordonnées les firent revenir sur Florrum, à quelques kilomètres du camp d'Hondo. Il avait là un petit hangar gardé par quelques droïdes de combat. Trop petit pour contenir une armée capable de détruire un camp de Pirates. Cependant, après quelques heures d'observation, deux troupes de droïdes sortirent du hangar, ce qui signifiait aux guetteurs qu'il y avait forcément un hangar souterrain plus grand qu'il ne laissait paraître. Migeki partit en éclaireur. Elle réussit à s'infiltrer discrètement dans le hangar pour faire un repérage des lieux. Malheureusement, une patrouille passa par là et elle du revenir vite avant de se faire repérer. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir , le hangar cachait un grand escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Seuls des droïdes étaient visibles. Il n'y avait aucune trace des déserteurs, ou même d'une présence éventuelle de Jedis. Hondo décida qu'il leur fallait un plan d'attaque. Lui, Migeki et deux de ses meilleurs hommes allaient s'infiltrer dans le sous- terrain, pendant qu'un groupe ferait diversion à l'extérieur. Tout autour du hangar, d'autres pirates se tiendraient en planque avec des brouilleurs, afin d'empêcher une éventuelle fuite d'information ou une alerte. L'objectif pour l'équipe de reconnaissance était simple : poser des explosifs tout le long du souterrain et ressortir avant de faire exploser les détonateurs. Si il y avait des prisonniers, les libérer, mais pas de quartier pour les droïdes.

Une fois que chacun eut pris connaissance du plan, ils s'équipèrent d'explosifs et d'armes en tout genre et mirent leur plan à exécution. La diversion et les brouilleurs fonctionnèrent à merveille, et l'équipe principale put s'infiltrer dans le souterrain. Il n'y avait que peu de droïdes de combats, mais le souterrain contenait un véritable laboratoire. Plusieurs créatures étaient enfermées dans de grands bocaux, attachés et mourants, un gaz bleuté les entourant. Hondo s'approcha d'un tableau de contrôle, et vérifia la composition des gaz qui entouraient les créatures.

\- On dirait un virus… J'avais jamais vu un truc pareil.

\- Un virus ?

\- Ouais, ou une sorte de poison… Une arme Biologique quoi.

\- Du coup, c'est risqué de faire exploser le bâtiment, non ?

\- On dirait bien… On arrivera pas à boucher les issues… Et je ne sais rien de ce truc, ni des dégâts qu'il peut provoquer…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On bute tous les droïdes dehors et on déplace les conteneurs dans un vaisseau pour les faire exploser dans l'espace.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une bande de droïdes se pointa devant eux

\- Heey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Ben on se promène. répondit naturellement Migeki

\- Ah bon ? D'accord.

\- Espèce d'imbéciles, ils sont dans une zone interdite !

\- Ah oui ! Haut les mains !

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'agir, Migeki les contrôla par la Force et les fit sortir violemment du hangar, faisant sauter quelques autres droïdes sur leur chemin. Tous sortirent leur blaster et exterminèrent les droïdes jusqu'au dernier, avec l'équipe en soutien à l'extérieur.

\- Vous avez réussi ? leur demanda le chef du groupe de diversion

\- Petit changement de plan. On sort tous les réservoirs de gaz de ce trou et on les explosent dans l'espace.

Le pirate n'y comprenant pas grand chose, Hondo dû lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, non sans un certain énervement. Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et ils mirent peu de temps à détruire toute la réserve. Une fois fait, il fit placer les explosifs et détruisit la base.

\- J'aime pas qu'on s'installe si près de chez moi.

De retour au campement, Migeki informa son maitre que la principale source de danger pour les pirate était détruite. Quinlan la félicita et lui demanda de revenir au Temple pour faire un rapport de mission. La jeune Jedi, qui s'était entièrement habituée à la vie de pirate hésita un moment et accepta. Elle fit ses bagages dans la soirée et se prépara à repartir à l'aube, après une nuit de fête.

Au moment de monter dans le vaisseau, elle sentit un pincement au coeur, car elle avait l'impression de s'être trouvée une seconde famille. Une très différente de celle de Coruscant.

\- Eh bien, j'ai plus qu'à te dire au revoir, gamine.

\- A bientôt, Hondo. J'espère qu'on sera encore du même côté la prochaine fois qu'on se recroisera.

Hondo se contenta d'acquiescer et lui souhaita bon retour.

De retour sur Coruscant, Migeki croulait sous les rapports et les demandes d'informations du conseil concernant sa mission fraîchement accomplie. Quinlan l'aida sans grande conviction, il était un fervent habitué du fait de ne pas rendre ses rapports en temps et en heure. Et c'est avec l'aide de Kit qu'elle termina tout dans les temps.

\- Enfin terminés !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais je suis très fier de toi, Miki, t'as su mener ta première mission à bien, et c'est un succès total !

\- Oui ! Et je me suis même fait un petit ami !

Glue, qui était perché sur son épaule, poussa un petit cri joyeux lorsque Migeki lui caressa la tête, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille et Kit. Ce dernier prit la main de sa partenaire et s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser. Surprise, Migeki rougit sous le regard taquin de Kit, et lui sauta dessus pour se venger. Le jeune Nautolan n'ayant pas encore récupéré toute ses forces, s'écroula, Migeki sur lui.

\- Préviens moi quand tu fais ce genre de choses !

\- Toi préviens moi avant de m'embrasser comme ça.

A sa petite moue, Kit ne put s'empêcher de recommencer en l'attirant contre lui. Il l'embrassa plus intensément et fit promener ses mains le long de son dos, faisant frissonner Migeki. Glue quant à lui, regardait la scène avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi sa maîtresse bougeait bizarrement.

\- Dis, Kit… Tu veux bien… Qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir ?

Kit la regarda, un peu surpris, mais lui fit un sourire magnifique avant d'accepter sa proposition. Il se releva d'un coup, portant la jeune Arkanienne dans ses bras et posant, grâce à la Force, le dossier sur elle.

\- Mais avant, on a un rapport à rendre, et tout un tas de trucs chiants à finir !

\- Kit…. Tu vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? fit - il d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Parce qu'on est au Temple, et que personne n'est censé savoir que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que… Que je t'aime !

Elle devint écarlate sur ces dernières paroles et Kit la posa en souriant.

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Tu m'y a forcée !

\- Mais tu l'as dit quand même !

\- Oui bon, ça va !

Le jeune Nautolan récupéra le dossier et sortit de la salle

\- Dépêchons nous, je pense que le Conseil nous attends !

\- Oui.

Migeki eut l'impression que le Conseil dura des heures. Et elle n'était pas la seule, Quinlan bailla bruyamment. Pour un homme qui aimait bouger, il ne supportait pas ces réunions qui s'éternisaient.

\- Maitre Vos, veuillez garder un peu de tenue! le reprit Maitre Plo Koon, le Kel Dor

\- Oui Maitre Plo. répondit Quinlan avec peu de conviction.

Le conseil touchait enfin à sa fin, après plus de quatre heures à expliquer chaque détails de la mission de la Padawan, et à analyser le comportement de cette dernière seule sur le terrain. Le verdict du Conseil fut plutôt positif envers Migeki, même si celui-ci avait des doutes sur elles, vu son impulsivité.

Pour fêter le retour de son apprentie, Quinlan invita ses Padawan dans une cantina pour manger et boire… Surtout boire. Au point où ils eurent un peu de mal à repartir des bas-fonds de la Capitale. Les deux Novices l'aidèrent à se coucher puis allèrent dormir à leur tour. Comme promis, Kit dormit aux côtés de Migeki, qui sentait son coeur battre très fort, alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être ensemble depuis que Quinlan les avaient pris sous son aile. Kit la prit dans ses bras et ils finirent par passer une douce nuit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très calmes. Maitre Yoda avait demandé à Quinlan de rester quelques temps sur Coruscant, pour contrôler ses deux padawans sur leur avancée dans l'étude de la Force. Seulement, un matin, Migeki fut réveillée par le bruit de son Holotransmetteur. Se demandant qui voulait communiquer avec elle, elle se leva, le regard à moitié vide, mais qui blêmit lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Hondo, l'air épuisé.

\- Gamine, tu me reçois ?

\- Hondo ?

\- On a un problème sur Florrum ! Ces saloperies de droïdes sont revenues en nombre et bombardent le camp. Si tu pouvais demander à tes amis Jedi de venir nous filer un coup de main…

\- Ils n'accepterons jamais ! Vous n'êtes pas affiliés à la République !

\- Ces P****** de droides sont les fruits de la guerre de VOTRE République, et maintenant, c'est nous qui payons le prix. Nous…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, et l'Holotransmetteur se coupa. Kit, qui sortait de la douche, demanda à Migeki ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est Hondo, il a des ennuis…

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'aider plus, Miki…

\- Pas officiellement…

\- Pas...Oh non, tu n'y retourneras pas seule !

\- Je suis désolée, Kit. Ils m'ont aidée et logée, ils sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner !

\- SI tu fais ça, tu seras considérée comme une déserteuse de la République !

\- Je dois prendre le risque.

\- Miki ...

La jeune fille s'équipa à la hâte, pris son blaster, son sabre laser, et prit soin de ne pas laisser sur elle de quoi la localiser. Une fois prête, Kit l'arrêta.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

\- Pardonnes moi, Kit… Je t'aime…

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser et s'en alla en courant vers l'astroport, où elle vola une navette. Depuis ce jour, la jeune Padawan Migeki Shankra-Lok ne donna plus aucun signe de vie à la République.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant.

\- T'es prêt, Glue ?

\- Kriiiii!

\- Alors c'est parti !

Prologue 1 ~ Migeki Shankra-Lok ~ Fin.


	2. Prologue 2 - Dark Lumis - Hana Akari

Prologue 2 ~ Dark Lumis ~ Hana Akari ~

-32 av BY

Elle haletait, tremblante, épuisée. A côté d'elle, il venait de s'assoir et s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Ses yeux, embués par les larmes, s'habituèrent à grand mal à la lumière ambiante. La vision de l'homme près d'elle se clarifia. Il était grand et avait la peau noire et rouge, et sur son crâne se dressaient des cornes, signe distinctif des Zabrak. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un kimono noir, et attacha son sabre laser à sa ceinture.

\- Dépêches toi, Lumis, nous partons bientôt.

\- Oui… Maitre Maul.

Dark Lumis, tel était le nom de la jeune fille. Elle se leva difficilement. La nuit avait été longue, et le bas de son dos était douloureux. Elle prit ses vêtements et alla rapidement se doucher avant de rejoindre son Maitre, Le sombre Dark Maul.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Oui, Maitre.

On sentait qu'elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Maul se retourna et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

\- Tu méditeras dans la navette, ça te reposera. J'aurais besoin de toute ta puissance aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, Maitre…

C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Et cela durait depuis deux ans. Dark Lumis, c'était le seul nom qu'elle était autorisée à porter depuis qu'elle était devenue l'apprentie sith de Dark Maul, à la demande de son propre Maitre, Dark Sidious. Depuis plus de dix ans, elle suivait les ordres et les entraînements de son Maitre, mais depuis deux ans, peu après ses quatorze ans, son Maître profitait d'elle. Elle ne savait ni où, ni quand, ça allait arriver, c'était lorsqu'il la désirait. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement, et elle avait finit par l'accepter, craignant de provoquer sa colère. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Maul étaient très mitigés. Elle le haïssait, mais elle ne pouvait s'opposer à lui. Elle le haïssait, mais elle appréciait sa compagnie. Maul était fort, à ses côtés, elle serait forte. Et parfois, rarement, mais parfois, il était doux avec elle, comme ce baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

\- Que dois-t-on faire aujourd'hui, Maître ?

\- Aller sur Mustafar. Tuer des contrebandiers et récupérer leur marchandises pour le Seigneur Sidious.

\- Bien.

De son côté, Dark Maul était plutôt content de son apprentie. Lorsqu'il l'avait récupérée, c'était une petite blonde craintive et fragile, mais il sentait qu'elle se renforçait chaque jour. Sa haine et sa peur augmentaient considérablement ses liens avec le côté obscur. Dark Sidious lui avait appris comment dresser son apprentie, et comment la récompenser pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à le tuer. Ce système fonctionnait plutôt bien sur Lumis. Elle était devenue docile.

En arrivant sur Mustafar, une planète de lave de la Bordure Extérieure, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à leur destination. Sur le chemin, Lumis avait retrouvé quelques forces grâce à sa méditation. La base qu'ils devaient détruire et piller était immense.

\- Tu passeras par les conduits, repéreras la marchandise et détruiras les éventuels gardiens. Moi je passerai par la grande porte et tuerai tout le monde. Tâche d'accomplir ta mission sans bavure.

\- Oui Maitre.

Ils se séparèrent. L'arrivée brutale de Maul perturba les contrebandiers, qui paniquèrent à la vue d'un homme maniant le sabre laser qui éliminait toute forme de vie sur son passage. Ils se concentrèrent sur ce monstre qui résistait sans problèmes à leurs assauts, laissant le champ libre à Lumis. En voyant ses premiers ennemis, elle illumina les couloirs de la lueur rouge et ténébreuse de son sabre laser, et tua sans pitié. Elle arriva sans problèmes dans les entrepôts et usa de la Force pour déménager lesdites marchandises. N'ayant pas éliminé tous les gardes, elle du les poser pour électrocuter ses ennemis. Ces éclairs étaient sa fierté, elle les avaient maîtrisés avant son Maitre. Elle sortit par la grande porte quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignant son Maitre entouré de cadavres, dont certains agonisaient encore.

\- J'ai la marchandise, Maitre.

\- Beau travail. Allons les livrer sur Naboo maintenant.

Lumis posa les caisses au fond de la navette, et alla aider son Maitre au pilotage.

Arrivés près de Naboo, ils furent arrêtés par un groupe de vaisseaux de la Fédération du Commerce

\- Avez-vous une autorisation pour venir sur Naboo ?

\- Si vous ne me laissez pas passer, vous aurez des nouvelles de mon maitre, le Seigneur Dark Sidious. fit Maul d'un air mauvais.

De leur côté, leurs interlocuteurs eurent un frisson de peur, et laissèrent passer le vaisseau, s'excusant de leur impolitesse.

Sur Naboo, Lumis et Maul mirent leurs capes noires et furent accueillis par le Sénateur Sheev Palpatine, qui leur demanda de décharger discrètement le vaisseau. Il demanda des nouvelles des missions récentes de son apprenti et de la jeune élève qu'il lui avait confié. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Lumis maîtrisait les éclairs, et il ne manqua pas de rabaisser Maul de son incompétence à l'usage de la Force. Le Zabrak regarda d'un air haineux sa jeune apprentie, se jurant de lui faire regretter cette humiliation face à son Maitre lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. La réaction de Maul était à la hauteur de ce que cherchait Palpatine, fier de cette nouvelle occasion. Il chargea Maul de s'occuper du reste, et invita Lumis à le suivre dans le palais de la Capitale de Naboo

\- Comment se passe ton entraînement avec Maul ?

\- Très bien, Maitre. Maitre Maul est un très bon professeur, et il a tout pour être un bon sith. Il est très fort.

\- Je vois… Penses-tu que tu serais prête à le tuer ? J'ai l'impression que mon apprenti stagne… Et j'ai besoin d'un élève puissant pour déployer toute la puissance du côté obscur.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas être encore prête à tuer Maitre Maul. Il a toujours l'ascendant sur moi, que ce soit lors de nos combats d'entraînement ou lorsqu'il…

\- Lorsqu'il ?

\- ...S'occupe de… Ma formation..

Palpatine sourit, sachant très bien de quoi retournait cette dernière phrases. Il lui confia alors une mission un peu spéciale, qui consistait à s'infiltrer en tant que servante dans le Palais de la reine de Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Elle devait se charger de la surveillance de la reine, et prévenir Palpatine de chaque messages ou transmissions qu'elle pourrait envoyer au siège de la République. Le Sénateur savait qu'Amidala lui faisait confiance, mais il préférait s'assurer que lui seul pourrait lui parler. Lumis fut honorée de cette mission, et alla se changer pour ressembler à une servante de la Reine.

Si la Force n'avait pas été son alliée, la petite blonde aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire passer pour une servante. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Amidala, celle-ci l'interrompit..

\- Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Euh, oui… Madame. fit Lumis, un peu surprise de s'être faite repérer si vite.

\- Je me disais aussi que je ne t'avais jamais vue… Quel est ton nom ?

Lumis paniqua légèrement, ne sachant pas quel nom donner.

\- Je… Je me nomme Lumis, Altesse, c'est le Sénateur Palpatine qui m'a demandé de rester à vos côtés pour vous servir

\- Lumis ? Très bien. Lumis, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à changer ma robe, et que tu aides ma doublure à l'enfiler.

\- Votre doublure ?

\- Oui, c'est très courant. Je me fais passer pour une servante pour ma sécurité, seules mes suivantes personnelles et le Sénateur sont au courant de cette pratique.

\- Je comprends. Veuillez excusez ma curiosité, Altesse.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais je dois me dépêcher, je dois être à Coruscant pour une audience en fin de journée.

Lumis entra dans la chambre de la Reine, et l'aida à se changer. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à signaler dans son comportement. Amidala était une femme très sure d'elle malgré son jeune âge, ce qui impressionna la jeune sith. Au vu des projets des sith pour la planète Naboo, c'est à dire, les détruire de l'intérieur en leur bloquant toute aide commerciale et humanitaire grâce à un blocus mis en place par la Fédération du commerce, elle aurait plutôt pensé la voir paniquer devant les risques d'une invasion Gungan, l'espèce amphibie qui cohabitait sur la planète ou plus précisément dans les marais de cette planète, ou encore une famine imminente.

La jeune Reine croyait fortement en la République et, avec l'aide du Sénateur Palpatine, elle espérait obtenir leur aide pour repousser le blocus. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas et ne devait pas savoir, c'était que l'instigateur de cette infortune était l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

La journée s'écoula sans encombre, voir avec beaucoup d'ennui pour la jeune Sith, qui se retrouva sans beaucoup de travail, à écouter les conversations lourdes et mondaines des gens de la cour. Une fois la Reine partie à bord de son vaisseau, elle dut rester sur Naboo seule, pour s'assurer que les vivres n'arrivent pas jusqu'à la surface. De plus, elle avait la charge de vérifier qu'aucun Gungan ne cherche à contacter la surface, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, puisque ceux-ci n'aimaient pas leurs voisins de la humains. Maul de son côté, devait suivre les ordres direct de Palpatine, et monta dans le vaisseau royal illégalement. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir infliger la correction à son apprentie, mais il allait prendre son temps pour cela.

C'était long. Très long, cette mission sur Naboo pour Lumis. Les discussions chiffons des autres servantes ne lui étaient d'aucun intérêt, et les Gungans étaient une race relativement stupide, du moins juste assez pour ne pas se révolter contre les humains de Theed. D'habitude, ses journées étaient ponctuées par les agressions de son Maitre, les entraînements qu'il lui faisaient subir et les missions. Elle avait beau le haïr, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que sa présence pimentait sa vie. Une semaine sans rien faire, et son sang bouillonnait. La jeune fille commençait à avoir des envies de meurtres.

Heureusement pour elle, Lumis finit par avoir des nouvelles de ses deux Maîtres Sith. Ils seraient de retour dans l'après-midi. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Palpatine, qui revenait en compagnie de la Reine, qui avait décidé de revenir clandestinement sur Naboo, ne pouvant abandonner son peuple. Palpatine l'informa aussi que son Maitre ne serait de retour que dans la soirée, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, puisqu'il y avait à bord du vaisseau de la Reine la présence de deux Jedi de la République pour engager des négociations avec la Fédération du Commerce, pour lever le blocus sur la planète.

\- Contrairement a mon voyant disciple, tu participeras au dîner de la Reine en tant que servante. Ton rôle sera de surveiller les Jedi, et de me prévenir de toutes leurs manoeuvres à l'encontre de notre plan.

\- Bien Maitre. Ravie de vous retrouver, cette planète est calme à en vomir.

Palpatine ricana et rompit la transmission.

Elle se mêla de nouveaux aux servantes afin d'accueillir discrètement la Reine Amidala et les deux Jedi, qui n'étaient autre que Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi, son padawan. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait d'aussi près sans devoir les tuer. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait deux Jedi humains. Ceux qu'elle avait du tuer autrefois pour faire ses preuves auprès de Maul étaient des Lutrilliens. Elle obtint son nom de Sith Dark Lumis après ces évènements, acceptant d'oublier son ancien nom afin de faire d'elle une apprentie digne de ce nom. En les regardant de plus près, elle les trouva plutôt pas mal. Elle se dit un instant qu'il serait dommage de tuer d'aussi belles créatures.

La jeune sith suivi le petit convoi jusque dans le Palais, où tout était calme. Le palais grouillait de droïdes de combats sous les ordres de Palpatine et de Lumis, et ils n'avaient pas pour ordre d'attaquer, mais d'escorter la Reine jusqu'aux salles de Réunions afin de commencer les entrevues privées. Une fois dans ses quartiers, Palpatine contacta Lumis afin qu'elle commence sa mission auprès des deux Jedi. Elle fit donc leur connaissance en usant de son visage mignon et un peu enfantin pour jouer les maladroites et engager la discussion auprès des deux hommes. Le but de cette première approche était de voir si oui ou non, les Chevaliers du côté lumineux ne pouvaient effectivement pas repérer un sith, quand bien même celui-ci se trouvait juste devant leurs yeux.

\- Eh, fais attention jeune fille ! lui fit Qui-Gon.

\- Je suis désolée Maîtres Jedi, je suis nouvelle ici, et j'ai parfois du mal à faire mon travail correctement. répondit Lumis, imitant parfaitement la jeune demoiselle désemparée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tâches juste de faire plus attention à toi, tu pourrais te blesser. lui fit Obi-Wan, posant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

Le contact de la main d'Obi-Wan étonna grandement la jeune sith. Elle était douce et chaleureuse, et dénuée de violence. La seule personne qui la touchait habituellement était son Maitre, et elle n'était absolument pas habituée à un contact si doux.

\- Merci, Maitre Jedi…puis je vous servir quelque chose de particulier pour vous remercier de votre bonté ?

\- Apportes quelques fruits dans nos quartiers pour plus tard. lui dit Qui-Gon. Et pourrais tu nous indiquer la salle de réception du Palais ?

\- Bien sur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Lumis guida les deux Jedi dans le Palais, en se disant que ceux-ci étaient vraiment soit stupide, soit que la Force du côté obscur devait effectivement être très puissante par rapport à la lumière, comme le disait son Maitre. Lorsqu'elle les fit entrer, Palpatine et la Reine étaient en train de discuter du retour du Sénateur sur Coruscant. Palpatine demandait expressément à la jeune Reine de retourner se mettre à l'abri dans la Capitale Galactique, mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement.

Ils se mirent à table après l'arrivée des Jedi, et Lumis fit la servante toute la soirée, restant concentrée sur les moindres faits et gestes des Chevaliers à table. A la fin du repas, elle fut consignée à la vérification de leur chambres, et en profita pour installer un micro sous le canapé, afin de pouvoir suivre leur discutions de l'extérieur. Palpatine lui avait fait prendre la chambre juste à côté de la leur, pour les suivre rapidement si les Jedi souhaitaient faire une petite excursion nocturne. Cependant, la soirée fut Calme, Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon ne firent que quelques exercices de pratique de la Force et une longue méditation avant d'aller dormir. La seule information utile qu'elle eut de cette surveillance était que Qui-Gon Jinn était un Maitre Jedi, alors qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était qu'un apprenti, tout comme elle. Elle se dit qu'en cas d'affrontement , elle pourrait certainement affronter le Padawan et laisser le Maitre à Maul.

Les pensées de Lumis furent interrompues par une main gantée noire qui se plaqua sur sa bouche et la fit basculer vers l'arrière. Elle reconnaissait cette main entre mille, c'était celle de son Maitre. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit son regard à la fois plein de haine mais aussi d'assurance.

\- C'est l'heure de ta correction, ma très chère disciple.

Le sang de la petite blonde ne fit qu'un tour. Elle savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, et elle savait aussi que ce soir serait plus violent encore que les autres. Du regard, elle lui demanda de baisser sa main, voulant lui expliquer que deux Jedis dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Ça mettra un peu de piment si ils veulent venir se joindre à nous. lui murmura t il dans l'oreille avant de la mordre violemment.

Lumis étouffa un cri de douleur, et Maul commença à lui arracher ses vêtements en la maintenant contre lui

\- Maitre…

Il se saisit violemment de sa poitrine et la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient exploser. Voyant que son apprentie semblait résister à la douleur, il la lâcha et la plaqua face contre le lit en l'étranglant grâce à la force. Il dégagea le gant de sa main gauche, et commença à fesser Lumis à sang. La douleur était telle que la jeune fille ne put retenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Lorsque Maul la pénétra, elle mordit dans les draps pour éviter d' hurler de douleur et de haine.

De l'autre côté des mûrs, une très forte perturbation dans la Force venait de se faire sentir, ce qui réveilla Qui-Gon. Il se leva et prit son sabre laser, sur ses gardes.

\- Obi-Wan, réveilles toi.

Le Padawan eut du mal à se lever, mais sentit à son tour la perturbation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

Grâce aux précautions qu'avait pris Lumis, Maul put entendre la voix des deux Jedi dans le transmetteur. Il releva de Force la tête de Lumis, continuant de maintenir un étranglement conséquent mais pas mortel.

\- Eh bien, ma jolie, il semblerait que tes sentiments perturbent assez l'équilibre pour réveiller tes amis à côté… Ressaisis toi, ou je serre encore plus ! grogna t il en serrant un peu plus son emprise.

La jeune fille réussit tant bien que mal à maîtriser ses émotions, ce qui rééquilibra le flux de la Force. Maul l'attira contre elle, lui signalant qu'il serait bien moins gentil si le flux se déséquilibrait de nouveau. Il la souleva ensuite et la projeta contre un mur assez fort pour faire souffrir son élève, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Lumis gémit de douleur, et Maul relâcha son étreinte, ce qui fit tomber le corps endolori de la jeune fille par terre. Elle frotta son cou en essayant de calmer sa respiration, à moitié coupée par le choc et par l'étranglement. Elle eut à peine le temps de profiter de ces quelques secondes de répit, que son Maitre l'attrapa par ses long cheveux blonds pour la soulever juste assez pour qu'elle puisse prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

\- Ça à l'air de s'être calmé… remarqua Obi-Wan, dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Oui… Mais c'est étrange.

\- Peut être avons-nous juste rêvé ?

\- Impossible, j'ai clairement senti une perturbation, et je saurais d'où elle provient

Les deux Jedi sortirent de leur chambres. Qui-Gon se concentra pour essayer de trouver la source de la perturbation.

Lumis venait de finir son Maitre, qui lui ordonna de ne rien gâcher, sous peine de recommencer jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne déborde. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses et ne fit aucune bavure. Maul la tira par les cheveux et claqua contre le lit avant de se mettre sur elle et de recommencer à la pénétrer.

\- N'oublies pas de te maîtriser.

Elle savait que si elle laissait sa douleur prendre le dessus, elle finirait par en mourir, tuée soit par la violence de Maul, soit par les Jedi qui devaient chercher à découvrir d'où venait la perturbation de la Force qu'elle avait provoquée plus tôt. C'est pourquoi elle se concentra et entra dans une forme de transe, dans laquelle son esprit chassa la douleur physique, la réduisant à l'état d'une poupée avec laquelle sont Maitre continuait de s'amuser et de torturer. Le seul signe physique qu'elle pouvait laisser transparaître de la douleur ressentie n'étaient que les quelques larmes, mêlant eau et sang.

Le seul avantage à cet état de transe était le fait qu'elle avait réussi à effacer entièrement la présence d'une quelconque perturbation de la Force, ce qui fit abandonner les deux Jedi de la chambre voisine. Maul, de son côté, continua de torturer le corps et l'esprit de son apprentie quelques heures, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'évanouit pour de bon. Il déposa Lumis dans le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, satisfait, car il l'avait brisée et enchaînée un peu plus à lui. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que la chambre avait été légèrement abîmée, et qu'il y avait pas mal de tâches de sang un peu partout. Il s'assit à son tour dans le lit, méditant et somnolant jusqu'à ce que Lumis se réveille.

La jeune fille fut un peu déboussolée lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain dans l'après - midi. Maul, qui n'avait rien à faire, était resté avec elle, et il la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il la vit réveillé.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Je… Je pense que je survivrai.

\- C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi, Lumis.

A ces mots, qui sonnaient faux vu le regard de son Maitre qui restait imprimé dans sa tête.

\- Maitre…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous hais.

\- C'est très bien.

Il lui caressa la tête et leva son visage pour l'embrasser sans violence. Lumis ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, se disant qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il soit plus souvent comme ça avec elle.

Maul la garda contre lui un moment, puis dû partir régler quelques affaires pour Palpatine. Il laissa Lumis dans son lit, lui ordonnant de méditer pour se régénérer comme à chaque fois. Elle passa quelques heures sur cette tâche, jusqu'à ce que les plaies infligées toutes la nuit par son Maitre disparaissent de son corps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rougit légèrement de honte, voyant tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu et la pagaille autour d'elle. Il lui fallait tout nettoyer rapidement, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, et son absence avait sans doute été remarquée par les autres servantes de la Reine.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle se rendit à son poste, s'excusant de son retard, et inventant une quelconque maladie qui l'avait empêchée de se lever plus tôt. Le chef du personnel la renvoya se reposer, préférant la laisser convalescente. De plus, ni Palpatine, ni Maul ne lui avait laissé d'instructions. Maul effectuait ses entraînements quotidiens, et Palpatine était reparti tôt sur Coruscant. Lumis n'avait rien à faire, et décida donc de profiter de sa journée de libre pour aller se renseigner auprès de Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan.

Les deux Jedi étaient en train de s'organiser pour trouver une stratégie contre le Blocus de Naboo. Les négociations étaient toujours en stand by, mais Qui-Gon avait réussi à convaincre les leader du Blocus de se rendre sur Naboo pour négocier. Contrairement à ce que les Jedi lui avaient conseillés, Amidala s'occupa d'accueillir la navette personnellement à l'arrivée des leader.

Sur le quai, une petite navette atterrit normalement. Seulement, lorsque le SAS s'ouvrit, personne n'en sortit. La Reine s'approcha du vaisseau, et avant que Qui-Gon n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la navette explosa, emportant quelques gardes, mais surtout, la Reine, qui ne survit pas. Parmi les servante, l'une d'entre elle cria un nom et ordonna a tout le monde de rentrer immédiatement au palais.

La servante en question n'était autre que la véritable Padmé Amidala, qui, comme à son habitude, avait laissé une doublure prendre sa place. Ce geste lui avait aujourd'hui permis de sauver sa vie, au détriment de sa suivante, qui s'était sacrifiée.

Au palais, les droïdes avaient investis la place et commencèrent à tirer sur toute formes des vies. Lumis, qui s'était cachée parmi les suivantes, sentit qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Elle suivit le groupe comme tout le monde, et réussit avec l'aide des courageux Jedi à sauver sa peau et à éviter les droïdes.

Cependant, grâce à l'émetteur qu'elle avait activé, Maul, qui dirigeait l'assaut de loin, pouvait localiser la position du petit groupe en fuite, si bien que, au moment où ils se pensaient en sécurité après avoir semé les droïdes, ils furent encerclés. Voyant que les droïdes ne suffisaient pas à parer les forces des deux Jedi, Maul envoya à Lumis un signal pour qu'elle agisse de son côté. Un bruit de laser et de chaire fumante poussèrent les Jedi à regarder derrière eux. A ce moment là, leur visage blêmit, et les tirs cessèrent tous.

La jeune sith venait de trancher les suivantes de la Reine Amidala, qu'elle tenait à présent sous sa lame rouge si spécifique aux adeptes du côté obscur.

-C'était donc toi, la perturbation d'hier soir… Lança Qui-Gon

\- Eh oui… Quels benêts vous êtes, vous les Jedi. Vous prétendez tout savoir, et vous n'êtes même pas capable de repérer deux Seigneurs sith qui s'amusent dans la chambre juste à côté de la votre.

En entendant ces mots, Qui-Gon Jin, qui était un très puissant Jedi se sentit à la fois stupide et frustré.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle m'est actuellement plus utile en vie, n'est-ce pas, Ma-jes-té !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça...lui fit calmement Padmé.

\- Non en effet. Mais si je ne le fais pas, mon très cher Maitre ne sera pas content,et vaut mieux éviter d'énerver mon Maitre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança Obi-wan

\- Je veux juste que vous me suiviez sans faire d'histoire. Mon Maitre aimerait vous tuer.

Comprenant que la jeune sith dominait la situation, ils décidèrent de la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Lumis les emmena sur la cour du Palais où les attendait Maul.

\- Tu as fais du beau travail, mon apprentie.

\- Merci, Maitre.

Lumis s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre à son Maitre contre les deux Jedi. Elle gardait Padmé sous son sabre pour désavantager les ennemis de Maul, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Padmé Amidala n'était pas une jeune femme qui se laissait faire. Dans un geste désespéré, elle mordit le bras de Lumis avant de la repousser pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de son sabre laser. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers les hangars, espérant avoir un vaisseau à portée de main . La stupidité des droïdes joua en sa faveur, et elle put monter à bord d'un vaisseau. Sauf que Lumis l'avait suivie et entra à son tour dans le vaisseau.

De son côté, Maul menait la cadence contre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, mais ceux-ci reculèrent pour pouvoir rejoindre Padmé, qui se retrouvait seule face à une apprentie sith, mais une sith quand même. Ils rejoignirent la reine de Naboo juste à temps pour lui éviter un coup fatal, et Obi-Wan réussit à la projeter en dehors du vaisseau, la jeune sith s'écrasa contre son maitre, ce qui leur permit de fuir. Dans un dernier élan, Lumis envoya un violent éclair de Force sur la navette. Cela ne la détruisit pas, mais lui causa suffisamment de dégâts pour que celle ci ne puisse pas quitter le système via l'hyper-espace.

Maul ne savait pas trop comment considérer Lumis. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé s'échapper leurs proie, mais au moins, ils pourraient les rattraper facilement. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre un vaisseau pour poursuivre la navette en fuite, il se rendit compte que les droïdes - ces imbéciles- avaient par sécurité sabotés tout ceux qui étaient disponibles. Le sith était très énervé, au point où il élimina les droïdes en face de lui.

\- Maitre… hésita Lumis, avant de prendre son courage à deux main pour lui donner une claque, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui ferait payer plus tard. Excuses moi, mais je te demande de te calmer. Détruire notre armée de droïdes ne servira à rien…

Maul fut si surpris de voir son élève le frapper qu'il se calma. Il la prit par le cou, l'embrassa et croqua dans sa lèvre qui se mit à saigner.

\- C'est la première fois que tu lèves la main sur ton Maitre.

\- O...Oui…

\- On dirait que tu commences à te rebeller, je ne t'ai pas assez bien dressée, ma jolie.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle savait très bien que Maul n'en resterait pas là, et qu'elle allait subir une punition.

\- Je passe pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière fois, compris?

\- Oui… Maitre.

Maul eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que son élève était toujours effrayée à la mention d'une punition, surtout avec ce qu'elle avait subi la veille. Avant de faire son rapport à Palpatine, il lécha le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis alla contacter le Seigneur Sidious pour l'informer de la situation. Le Sénateur leur commanda d'attendre que les Jedi contactent la République eux-mêmes, car il était inutile qu'ils gâchent un temps précieux à parcourir les planètes alentours pour rien. Leur seule mission en attendant était de préserver leurs Force pour tuer les deux Jedi.

Ils n'eurent pas de nouvelles de la localisation des jedis avant le lendemain dans la journée. Des témoins avaient signalés la présence de deux Jedis sur la planète désertique de Tatooïne. Ceux-ci participeraient à une course de modules en soutenant un jeune esclave ayant une forte affinité avec la Force. Telle était leur nouvelle mission : aller sur ladite planète, et éliminer leurs cibles, le gamin compris si il ne se rangeait pas du côté obscur.

En arrivant sur Tatooïne, Maul refusa catégoriquement de la laisser descendre du vaisseau, considérant qu'elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts en permettant à leurs cible de fuir. De plus, il savait que l' habilité de Lumis avec la Force pourrait se rendre utile autrement, c'est à dire, en aidant Maul à localiser les ennemis à distance à travers la force , et donc les retrouver plus rapidement. Lumis se plia à sa volonté à contre cœur : elle aurait apprécié éliminer au moins l'un de ses ennemis elle même.

Elle entra dans une phase de méditation sur le sol désert de la planète, son transmetteur activé pour guider Maul lors de ses avancées. Il lui fallut pratiquement une heure complète pour sonder la plus grosse partie de la surface de la planète, et repéra quelques mouvements dans la Force. Il y avait deux signalement faible dans le secteur des courses, et un autre signal beaucoup plus intense qui se déplaçait rapidement.

\- Maître Maul… Je ressens trois mouvements. Les deux premiers correspondent aux Jedis de Naboo… Quant à l'autre, il m'est inconnu mais me semble très puissant.

\- Très bien. Où sont - il ?

\- Sur la piste de course proche de Mos Espa.

\- Je ne suis pas loin. Pourrais tu localiser leur vaisseau ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Alors fais.

Lumis coupa la transmission et se concentra pour essayer de lire les empreintes de la Force. En se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voulait voir, elle pouvait retracer par la Force le chemin qu'avaient empruntés ceux qui savaient s'en servir. Ce qui était très pratique en cas de traque de Jedi, ou d'autres espèces sachant la manipuler. La jeune sith se concentra sur les deux points de la Force qui émanait des deux cibles. Fort heureusement pour elle, leur immobilité lui facilitait grandement la tâche, car des empreintes parasites de mouvement sont plus difficiles à détecter.

Le champ de la Force la fit remonter à un commerce de pièces détachés. c'était certainement ici que ses ennemis étaient venus chercher de quoi réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué à leur vaisseau. Elle remonta plus loin, traversant toute la ville de Mos Espa, puis sortit dans les steppes alentours. Elle était sur le point de trouver le point de ralliement lorsqu'elle fut perturbée par l'arrivée du troisième élément sensible à la Force près des deux autres. Cet intrus fit perdre la connexion à Lumis, qui ragea, devant recommencer. Sauf que maintenant, les trois points bougeaient, et l'opération serait plus longue. Elle appela Maul pour le prévenir que le vaisseau se situait sans doute au Nord de la ville, dans les steppes arides, mais qu'une perturbation l'avait empêché de situer précisément les coordonnées géographiques.

De son côté, Maul était arrivé en ville. Il se fondit dans la masse et atteignit la cantina du coin en attendant des nouvelles de son élève. Il ne pouvait pas agir sans savoir clairement où aller, et il n'avait pas la capacité de repérer si finement les mouvements de la Force. Lorsque Lumis le contacta, il ne fut pas si surpris de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait perdu leur trace. Il décida de chercher le vaisseau lui - même. Malgré la perte de connexion, sa disciple avait su lui indiquer assez précisément où il devait aller, et il s'en contenterai. En cas de soucis, il tuerai, comme à son habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Lumis travailla à rechercher les Jedi, puis se dit que, vu qu'il se faisait tard, ils étaient certainement en train de se diriger vers leur vaisseau. Son instinct ne la trompa pas, car elle sentait que les chevaliers de la République se dirigeait tout droit vers les dernières coordonnées qu'elle avait indiqué à son Maître. Contente, elle le rappela pour lui signaler que ses ennemis se rapprochaient de sa position.

Elle n'eut pas d'autres nouvelles pendant quelques heures, et fut très étonnée de revoir son Maître furieux. Les Jedi s'étaient de nouveau échappés à bord de la navette, et se dirigeaient droit sur Coruscant. Si la République n'était pas encore informée de la présence d'un Maître sith et de son élève, cela allait bientôt changer.

\- Maître… Ça va aller ? Ils vont certainement envoyer des renforts, la prochaine fois.

\- Douterais tu de moi ?

\- Jamais ! Mais… Je suis la seule qui ait le droit de vous tuer et de prendre votre place.

\- Et je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement. Ni par toi, ni par ces imbéciles de Jedi.

Lumis n'était pas trop convaincue. Son Maitre avait été débordé par deux fois, et elle craignait que la troisième ne lui soit fatale.

\- Laissez moi vous aider, je vous en prie… Je peux m'occuper de l'apprenti, il n'est pas très fort…

Maul réfléchit quelques peu. Il finit par accepter l'aide de Lumis.

\- De toute de façon, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Il appela Palpatine de son côté pour l' informer de la situation. Ce dernier lui donna ses instructions : retourner sur l'orbite de Naboo et diriger la station orbitale tenue par les incompétents Fédéraux. Il demanda également une dernière chose à son apprenti avant de couper les communications.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Ta Force n'est pas encore très développée, mais j'aimerais qu'elle serve à une chose : effacer les souvenirs de ton apprentie à mon égard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton apprentie est très instable par rapport à toi, et elle parle beaucoup. En cas d'attaque, elle pourrait trop en dire sur moi et contrecarrer mes plans au sein de la République. Effaces lui la mémoire, et si besoin, laisse la mourir.

\- … Bien Maître

Maul n'était pas tellement convaincu par cette demande, mais dut s'exécuter. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé, il demanda à Lumis de venir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune fille fut extrêmement étonnée de voir la douceur de son Maitre, si peu familière à ses habitudes. Il commença ainsi, dans la cabine de leur navette à lui faire l'amour sans violence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Maitre… C'est… La première fois que vous êtes aussi doux… C'est étrange...Mais pas désagréable…

\- Bien. Je tenais à le faire comme ça au moins une fois. Seulement tu dois me haïr pour être forte, alors tu oublieras tout. Mais moi je n'oublies rien, et à ma mort, tu t'en souviendras peut être…

\- Que…!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Maul posa un doigt sur son front, et Lumis s'évanouit, ses souvenirs concernant Palpatine, et la douceur de son Maître s'effaçant par la même occasion.

A son réveil, Lumis sentit une espèce de vide en elle. La navette avait décollé et arrivait au niveau du barrage de Naboo. Maul lui donna des instructions et elle s'exécuta sans vraiment y penser, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait si mal… Surtout au coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un long rêve et qu'on venait de le lui arracher. Maul ne lui parla pas plus que d'habitude. Il savait que son élève avait un malaise, mais il se devait d'en garder la raison. Il en dépendait de l'avenir de son propre Maître… Et de celui de son élève.

Arrivé sur le vaisseau amiral, les deux sith furent sidérés de l'incompétence de la Fédération, mais aussi amusés de voir la peur qu'ils leur inspirait. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à diriger le vaisseau. Le reste de la journée fut calme, excepté lorsqu'un droïde débarqua en trombe au poste de commandement pour leur annoncer que sur Naboo, la Reine Amidala était revenue avec les Jedi, et s'était alliée au Royaume Gungan pour reprendre la planète. Maul leur signala également que deux chasseurs avaient décollés et qu'ils s'approchaient à grande vitesse.

\- Laissez les entrer. Ce sont les Jedi. Il ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants.

\- Bien reçu, Bien reçu. fit le droïde avant de transmettre les instructions.

Les deux sith étaient prêts à en découdre. Lumis se chargerait d'Obi-Wan, et Maul de Qui-Gon.

Lorsque les Jedi arrivèrent, Maul fonça sur Qui-Gon, alors que Lumis devait les séparer et s'occuper de son padawan. Leur stratégie fonctionna, et ils se retrouvèrent à un contre un. Après plusieurs échanges de sabres, Lumis se battait à égalité avec Obi-Wan.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça…

-Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, Jedi. Il est déjà trop tard.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Je sens encore du bon en toi !

Lumis lui fonça dessus et les échanges reprirent. Au moment propice, elle lança ses éclairs, ce qui déstabilisa Obi-Wan.

\- Le côté obscur est puissant, tu devrais essayer… Après tout, tu n'es qu'un apprenti, comme moi…

Obi-wan fit semblant d'avoir du mal à se relever, et au moment ou Lumis s'approcha de lui, il frappa brusquement, désarmant la jeune sith et la faisant prisonnière.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas, mais tu viendras avec moi.

Il la força à le suivre et rejoignit son Maître. Maul était près de la salle des réacteurs, et Qui-Gon était assis derrière un champ de force, en train de méditer. Les deux apprentis ne purent rejoindre leurs maîtres respectifs, eux aussi tenus en respect par des champs de force. Lorsque le premier s'ouvrit, le combat entre les deux Maîtres reprit, et ce fut finalement Dark Maul qui l'emporta, tuant Qui-Gon, qui s'écroula par terre.

Obi-Wan hurla de douleur, et tint Lumis, son sabre laser sous la gorge.

\- Rends toi, sith, ou j'élimine ta disciple !

Maul réfléchit quelques instant puis regarda Obi-Wan de haut.

\- Je vous trancherai tous les deux, cela ne posera aucun problème.

Quelque chose en Lumis se brisa. Son Maitre, qui la torturait tout le temps, la maintenait tout de même en vie...Et Maintenant il l'abandonnait, et s'approchait d'elle et d'Obi-Wan pour les transpercer. Dans un ultime effort, elle repoussa Maul, sauvant Obi-Wan d'un coup mortel par la même occasion. Maul la prit en l'étranglant et la projeta dans le vide. La jeune sith se claqua contre une poutre en métal, qui l'empêcha de tomber, et resta ainsi, les yeux embrumés par des larmes d'incompréhension.

Maul continuait de se battre, Obi-wan étant le dernier adversaire du sith. Son inexpérience fit qu'il n'avait pas le dessus au combat, et se retrouva au bord du vide, son sabre laser perdu. Son unique espoir était d'attraper celui de son défunt Maître pour reprendre le combat. Lumis, d'en dessous assistait à la scène, et vit le Jedi remonter. Un gros coup de sabre laser retentit, et elle vit le corps de son Maître passer à côté d'elle, et disparaître dans le vide dans un cri de haine.

C'était fini. Les dix ans qu'elle avait enduré avec le sith Dark Maul étaient finis. Plus de torture, plus de viol, plus de massacre. Elle sentit son corps être remonté par la Force. C'était le Jedi qui l'avait libérée, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lorsqu'il la posa, elle ne tint pas debout, n'arrivant pas encore à croire en ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- S'il te plaît, rejoins notre ordre… Tu n'es pas une sith, mais tu peux encore devenir un Jedi. lui dit Obi-Wan gentiment, en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille la saisit. Elle avait la même douceur que la première fois. Une douceur réconfortante. Instinctivement, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Obi-wan en pleurant de nouveau et en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvée. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

\- Je vais t'emmener sur Coruscant avec le petit récupéré sur Tatooïne. Vu les mesures exceptionnelle, je ferais en sorte que tout aille bien pour toi.

\- Merci….

Obi-wan lui sourit et l'aida à regagner le vaisseau, emportant également le corps de son Maître. Ils sortirent juste à temps de la base ennemie pour la voir exploser, les réacteurs détruits par un jeune pilote de neuf ans à peine : Anakin Skywalker.

Arrivés sur Coruscant, Obi-Wan, Anakin et Lumis eurent une très longue conversation avec le Conseil des Jedi. Tout d'abord, le cas d' Anakin fut exposé. Le garçon était trop vieux pour faire partie de l'Ordre, mais comme Qui-Gon était mort, ils décidèrent de le laisser entre les mains d'Obi-wan, lorsqu'il serait passé Chevalier jedi, après les funérailles de Qui-Gon. Quant à la jeune ex-sith, le problème fut assez épineux. Elle n'avais clairement plus l'âge pour devenir Jedi, mais elle avait été sauvée du côté obscur grâce à Obi-Wan. De ce fait, elle était mentalement instable, car le passage s'était fait brutalement...Et laisser une ancienne sith dans la nature sans qu'elle ait pris le contrôle de son pouvoir était trop dangereux. Finalement, ce fut Yoda qui prit les directives.

\- Très difficile, ce problème est. Mais une solution peut être j'ai pour ta destinée, jeune fille. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma Padawan tu deviens. Les voies de la lumière et de la sagesse, je te montrerai.

Lumis ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant cette proposition.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Maître Jedi… Je vous remercie pour votre bonté… Et j'accepte de suivre vos enseignements.

Obi-wan esquissa un sourire. Malgré la perte de son Maître, il avait réussi à accomplir sa dernière volonté en devenant le Maître du petit. Et surtout, il avait permit à une jeune fille de revenir vers le chemin de la lumière.

Ils assistèrent ensuite aux funérailles de Qui-Gon. L'ancienne sith se sentit mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, car elle avait grandement contribué à l'assassinat de l'homme inhumé. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle mette beaucoup plus d'efforts pour se faire accepter par ses sauveurs. Elle devait devenir forte, non pas pour tuer et prendre la place d'un Maître auprès de…. Auprès de qui ? La sensation de vide lui revint l'espace d'un instant, comme si elle avait oublié une chose importante.

Obi-Wan la coupa de ses pensées et lui demanda si elle voulait assister à sa cérémonie d'adoubement en tant que Chevalier Jedi. Elle ne put évidemment pas refuser cette demande et se retrouva dans la pièce consacrée à l'occasion. Elle ne connaissait pas le rituel de passage, et n'avait plus de sabre laser, le sien étant perdu quelque part dans l'espace près de Naboo. Obi-wan lui prêta le sien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle alluma la belle lame bleue de son sauveur, ressentant encore la chaleur de son propriétaire.

La cérémonie se termina par la coupe de la tresse d'Obi-wan par Maître Yoda. C'est plus tard que Yoda lui expliquera toute l'importance d'avoir une tresse pour un padawan, lorsqu'elle étudia le Manuel transmis de générations en générations chez les Jedi.

Après la cérémonie, elle alla féliciter Obi-wan, lui avouant ne pas trop comprendre leur rites. Elle fit un petit bout de chemin à ses côtés, en compagnie du petit Anakin, qui posait beaucoup de questions. Obi-wan, en arrivant devant sa chambre, s'excusa auprès de Lumis, car il avait un long voyage à préparer en compagnie de son nouveau Padawan. La jeune fille sentit une petite pointe de tristesse à cette nouvelle, mais lui souhaita simplement bonne chance pour la suite. Au moment où elle allait partir, Obi-wan la retint pas le bras.

\- Une dernière question… Dark Lumis, c'est bien ton nom de sith n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu en avais un autre avant, non ?

\- Oui, en effet… Je n'ai hérité de ce nom qu'au moment où j'ai… exécuté une mission pour mon ancien Maître… fit Lumis, refusant de mentionner le fait qu'elle ait tué deux Jedi pour obtenir ce nom.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus obligée de porter ce fardeau seule… Et… J'aimerais connaître ton vrai nom.

Lumis n'aurait jamais pensé que son vrai nom puisse lui revenir un jour. Malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait commises lorsqu'elle était du côté obscur, on lui donnait une nouvelle chance aujourd'hui… Du moins, Obi-Wan lui en donnait une nouvelle.

\- Mon vrai nom…

Elle hésita un instant, et rougit légèrement devant le regard persistant d'Obi-Wan. Il voulait savoir, et il saurait.

\- Hana Akari.

Elle sourit timidement à Obi-wan, content de sa réponse, puis il s'en alla. C'était la dernière fois que leur regards se croisaient pour les dix années à venir.

Prologue 2 ~Dark Lumis ~ Hana Akari ~ Fin.


	3. Chapitre 1- Pour un Sourire - Migeki

Chapitre 1 ~ Pour un sourire ~ Migeki

-22 av BY

Dans les rues chaudes de Zygeria, une planète peuplée et régie majoritairement par des esclavagistes, une jolie jeune femme se préparait à partir. Elle était en train de terminer de mettre ses bottes. Devant son miroir, elle ajusta les sangles maintenant ses pistolasers et son sabre laser, le dernier témoin de son passé de Jedi, et tenta de coiffer les quelques mèches rebelles blanches qui encadraient son visage. Elle avait un visage fin et très pâle, les oreilles pointues et des cheveux de neige avec une seule mèche bleue. Une fois coiffée à peu près correctement, elle s'équipa d'un turban. Sa race d'origine, les Arkaniens, étaient très rare, et de ce fait très prisés par les esclavagistes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une petite créature, entre la sourie et l'écureuil, vint se mettre à l'intérieur de la capuche, sur son épaule.

\- C'est bon, tu est prêt Glue ?

Le petit rongeur poussa un cri pour acquiescer, et Migeki Shankra-Lok, la chasseuse de prime, se mit en route.

L'air extérieur était étouffant et irritait sa peau fragile. Mais elle avançait d'un pas assuré vers les quais, où elle attendait des nouvelles d'un contact concernant une mission pour le moins spéciale. En effet, ce n'était pas un hasard pour elle, sa venue sur cette planète si hostile. Elle cherchait quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Wax ! appela la jeune chasseuse.

\- Ah, Migeki !

Son ami était lui aussi un pirate. Il avait été, comme Migeki, embauché par le Grand Commandant pirate Hondo Ohnaka , et depuis quelque temps, Wax était son partenaire. C'était un grand Twi'lek vert, plutôt sympathique. Il avait un caractère assez facile, ce qui lui permettait d'accomplir ses missions avec pratiquement n'importe qui. Le seul point qui dérangeait Migeki lorsqu'elle partait en mission avec lui, c'était qu'il était très attiré par elle, et, il fallait l'admettre, autant elle appréciait sa compagnie, autant il était un peu lourd lorsqu'il tentait de la draguer.

\- Alors, des nouvelles du convoi exceptionnel ?

\- Aucunes. Je commence à croire que cette prétendue cargaison d'esclaves n'était qu'un mythe.

\- C'est pas possible!

Migeki s'énerva. Il était rare qu'elle perde son sang froid depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde des chasseurs de primes. Mais cette mission semblait lui tenir très à coeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette cargaison t'intéresses autant… Après tout, ce ne sont que des esclaves… Et les chasseurs de primes n'ont pas besoin d'acheter ce genre de choses.

\- Raaaaah, t'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Wax. Je t'avais bien dit que dans cette livraison d'esclaves, il y avait des représentants d'espèces rares et prisées, non ? Eh bien figures-toi que parmi les Nagaï et les Togrutas, il y a des Arkaniens.

\- Et depuis quand une chasseuse de primes telle que toi fait du sentimentalisme pour son espèce ? Pour perpétuer l'espèce, autant accepter mes proposition, ma jolie ! fit le Twi'lek d'un ton séducteur, essayant une fois de plus d'attirer l'attention de la jolie blanche sur lui.

Cette dernière remarque exaspéra Migeki au plus haut point, et elle tira un coup de blaster qui frôla la joue de son compagnon de route.

\- Décidément, t'es qu'un sombre abruti. Encore une remarque comme celle là, et sois certain que je ne raterai pas ta tête.

Elle rangea son blaster, et s'en retourna, se dirigeant vers la ville pour chercher de nouveau des informations.

Wax ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. La Migeki qu'il connaissait n'aurait, habituellement, pas déchaîné autant de colère, ni montré un tel taux de susceptibilité. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand chose de cette mission. L'Arkanienne avait simplement débarqué chez lui il y a de cela une semaine, pour lui demander de l'aider dans une chasse. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle payerait elle-même tous les frais si il le fallait, mais qu'il devait l'accompagner, car elle ne pourrait pas faire ça seule. Le Twi'lek, content d'avoir une occasion de se retrouver seul avec la femme de ses rêves, n'hésita pas un instant, et accepta sans même savoir ce que sa dulcinée attendait de lui. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle lui annonça que son objectif était la libération de deux esclaves.

Migeki avait entendu peu avant de recruter Wax qu'une cargaison d'esclaves de grande valeur était sur le point d'être acheminée sur Zygeria, et que, parmi elle, se trouvait des esclaves d'espèces rares, voir disparues. Cette nouvelle ne l'aurait pas intéressée plus que ça en temps normal, car pour elle, c'était la loi de la jungle qui primait. Seul les plus fort survivaient, et les plus faibles devaient périr ou se soumettre.

Seulement, une chose la dérangeait. Après avoir eu les informations, elle eut une vision. C'était chose courante pour une ex-Jedi, d'avoir quelques visions de l'avenir, mais cette fois ci, elle l'inquiétait. Dans celle ci, elle avait vu ses parents biologiques, auxquels elle avait été enlevée jadis pour les besoins de la République, car Migeki avait une forte aptitude à ressentir la Force. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux jusqu'alors, mais savait grâce aux archives qu'elle avait consulté lorsqu'elle n'était que Padawan, que ceux-ci vivaient tranquillement sur une planète reculée de la Bordure Médiane. Cependant, dans sa vision, ceux-ci étaient très affaiblis, et tassés dans un hangar. Leurs visages étaient tristes, et semblaient appeler à l'aide.

C'est ainsi que Migeki se décida à partir à leur recherche. Elle alla d'abord sur leur planète, mais ne découvrit que des ruines fumantes. La population qui n'avait pas été tuée avait été emportée par des bandits, et devait être livrée chez les esclavagistes. Sans réfléchir plus que cela, la jeune fille se mit en tête de les libérer. Mais elle avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, d'où la présence de Wax.

En cherchant en ville, elle n'eut aucune nouvelle information un minimum fiable sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle s'arrêta dans une cantina, la dernière de la ville. Elle s'installa près du bar, commanda un rafraîchissement et se concentra sur son ouïe. L'un des avantage d'être une Arkanienne, c'était cette formidable capacité d'écoute, due à leurs oreilles allongées. cependant, malgré tous ses effort, la jeune fille ne put avoir les informations recherchées. Elle attendit quelques heures en vain, avant de retourner dans l'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé avec Wax, bredouille.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa un groupe d'esclavagistes qui s'enfuyaient. Ils la bousculèrent et Migeki manqua de tomber. Elle arrêta un autre homme pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, pour voir foncer à ce point des hommes habitués à la domination de l'autre.

\- Il y a un groupe de Jedis qui vient de nous attaquer ! Ils sont trois, et l'un d'eux était super en colère contre nous !

Puis il reparti en courant, de peur d'être suivi. Des Jedis. Cela faisait des années que Migeki n'en avait pas entendu parler. Depuis son départ de l'ordre, elle avait toujours cherché à les éviter, ne se mêlant pas des missions potentiellement proches des problèmes de la République. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir dans cette région reculée de la Bordure Extérieure. Surtout que les Jedi n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés sur Zygeria. Elle continua son chemin, pensive. Elle finit par repenser à son premier amour, Kit fisto, le Nautolan avec lequel elle avait été élevée par son Maitre Quinlan Vos. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, une petite pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie montait en elle. Sentant que l'esprit de sa maîtresse était un peu perturbé, Glue poussa un petit cri et câlina Migeki. Elle lui souris et chassa ces dernières pensées de son esprit, s'étant promis de ne plus penser à son passé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Wax l'attendait. Il lui avait préparé un petit repas pour se faire pardonner de son insolence, et voulait savoir pourquoi Migeki voulait à ce point retrouver cette cargaison. Et peut être deux ou trois autres petites choses plus profitables et personnelles, si la situation le permettait.

\- Ma princesse est enfin de retour ! Ça va mieux ?

\- Oh fermes la…

\- On ne dirait pas…

Le Twi'lek se dit que ça commençait mal. Mais il avait de quoi rattraper la situation.

\- J'ai eu quelques nouvelles sur les quais, après ton départ. Ils attendent effectivement une très grosse livraison d'esclaves dans deux jours. Cependant, celle-ci sera offerte directement à la Reine Miraj, qui décidera de leur sort.

Migeki sembla subitement plus intéressée par les propos de son partenaire. Elle s'assit à table, et accepta de dîner avec lui pour le remercier.

-Dis moi… Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu cherches à tout prix sur cette hideuse planète.

\- Mes parents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, je cherche mes parents. Ils font sans doute partie de la cargaison. Du moins, je le sens.

\- Encore un truc en rapport avec tes dons d'ancienne Jedi ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça..

Tenant l'occasion rêvée d'avoir sa chance, Wax se leva brusquement et lui prit la main

\- Migeki… Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, et je te suivrai jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie pour t'aider.

L'Arkanienne aurait presque rougi… Si son interlocuteur n'était pas Wax. Elle repris sa main assez sèchement.

\- Merci, mais ce sera seulement pour cette mission là.

Wax pleura intérieurement, se disant que ce n'était pas juste.

\- Ça fait des années que tu es seule, alors si tu ne veux pas de moi, qui serais prêt à mourir pour t'avoir, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Migeki ne s'attendait pas à ce renversement de situation. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus Kit, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à une potentielle vie sentimentale. Certes, il lui était déjà arrivé de fricoter avec quelques pirates quand elle avait bu, dont Wax, qui, depuis, ne la lâchait plus, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Devant la réflexion muette de sa partenaire, Wax posa les deux mains sur sa chaise et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

La jeune femme le repoussa violemment, lui mettant une claque au passage, suivi par son petit compagnon, qui se jeta sur l'agresseur de sa maîtresse et lui envoya un gros coup de griffe sur le nez.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je t'interdis de recommencer une chose pareille !

Le Twi'lek, qui s'était pris une grosse claque dans la figure, et qui avait maintenant une griffe de Touke saignante sur le nez, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle l'avait déjà repoussé, mais jamais avec autant de violence.

\- Haha… On dirait bien que je vais encore avoir du mal à te séduire, ma jolie…

\- Plutôt mourir !

Elle claqua sa porte de chambre et ferma bien à clé, au cas ou le pervers qui lui servait de partenaire souhaiterait revenir à la charge.

Elle passa une nuit mouvementée, et rêva de Kit. Cela faisait très longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, et le fait d'avoir repensé à lui la veille la travailla. Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.

Il ne restait plus que vingt-quatre heures avant l'arrivée du groupe d'esclaves sur Zygeria. Trois Jedis étaient arrivés la veille sur cette planète pour une mission. Parmi les esclaves qui allaient être mis en vente lors de la prochaine livraison il y avait des représentants d'espèces quasi éteintes, dont certaines étaient très sensibles à la Force. De plus, ils avaient été faits captifs sur une planète dépendant directement de la République Galactique, d'où la demande expresse de l'implication des Jedi à leur bord.

Les Jedi qui venaient d'arriver étaient trois Maitres. Du moins, deux Maitres et une Padawan sur le point de passer Maitre. Le premier Maitre était un humanoïde très grand à la peau bronzée et coiffés de dreadlocks noirs. Il avait une marque jaune sur le visage, et arborait un grand sourire fier. Le second Maitre était très grand, une peau verte et était coiffé de lekkus spécifiques à sa race Nautolanne. A côté, se tenait une jeune Twi'lek à la peau bleue. Comme la plupart des représentantes de son espèce, elle avait un très joli corps, et son visage arborait une expression à la fois douce et froide.

Tous les trois se déplaçaient normalement dans les rues de la ville, lorsque soudain, le Kiffar les arrêta.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Maitre Vos ?

\- Vous ne ressentez rien ? Surtout toi, Kit.

Le Maitre Kiffar Quinlan Vos s'adressait à son ancien apprenti Kit Fisto. Il était devenu Maitre, et ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps avant que celui-ci ne devienne membre du Conseil Jedi.

\- Je sens la présence de la Force dans les parages. Elle me semble familière, mais je serais incapable de vous dire pour quelles raisons…

Quinlan décida de suivre la piste de cette aura, et finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchait : Une jeune fille au teint pâle. Il se lança à sa poursuite, suivi par ses deux compagnons, dont la Twi'lek qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Kit avait quant à lui deviné de qui il s'agissait, même si il n'osait pas tellement y croire. Il avait une expression grave sur le visage.

\- Kit… Que se passe-t-il.. ?

\- Aayla… Je pense que nous allons bientôt retrouver une amie perdue depuis longtemps…

Quinlan attrapa le bras pâle de la jeune fille, qui ne les sentit pas venir. Elle se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber la capuche qu'elle portait, laissant ses mèches de cheveux blancs encadrer son visage. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Salut !

La femme en question n'était autre que Migeki. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son ancien Maitre. Kit arriva juste derrière lui, en même temps qu'Aayla. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus il y a plus de dix ans. Elle le trouva encore plus beau qu'avant.

\- C'est… C'est impossible ! Miki, c'est bien toi ?

Personne depuis n'avait osé l'appeler Miki. Elle n'autorisait personne d'autre que son Maitre et Kit à l'appeler ainsi. Secouée et sous le choc, elle repris son bras et plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche avant de s'enfuir en courant, les yeux emplis de larmes.

De son côté, Kit voulut la suivre et la retrouver, mais Aayla le retint.

\- Tu la connais ?

L'ayant perdue de vue, Kit acquiesça, un peu chamboulé aussi.

\- C'était… Migeki… Mon ancienne partenaire disparue du temps où j'étais le padawan de Quinlan…

Aayla avait déjà entendu cette histoire de la part de Quinlan auparavant. Elle savait que Kit avait eu une partenaire il y a longtemps. Et elle savait aussi qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour cette amie, et qu'il en avait sans doutes encore.

Quinlan les rappela à l'ordre, décidant d'arrêter de la suivre.

\- Continuons notre mission… Si le destin nous a fait nous retrouver ici, ce n'est pas pour rien, et nous nous reverrons.

\- Oui…

Kit espérait vraiment pouvoir revoir sa petite elfe. Il lui en voulait d'être partie si brutalement sans donner de nouvelles. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui. Il l'avait laissé partir sans la retenir, et lorsqu'elle avait disparut du Temple, le Conseil l'avait laissée pour morte. Il avait perdu tout espoir de la retrouver et avait décidé de continuer sa vie au sein de l'ordre Jedi, où il avait désormais une bonne place… Et surtout, une nouvelle petite amie. Il avait rencontré Aayla au cours d'une mission, et la Twi'lek avait su réchauffer son coeur blessé, quelques années après la disparition de Migeki.

Aayla n'avait pas tellement entendu Kit parler de Migeki. Elle la connaissait parce que Quinlan lui en avait déjà parlé, mais c'était tout. Elle ignorait tout de leur ancienne relation, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet, Kit l'évitait. Elle essayait de ne pas l'aborder, mais à présent, voyant le Nautolan déboussolé, elle ne put s'empêcher de relancer le sujet.

\- Et si vous me disiez un peu qui est cette fille exactement ? A chaque fois que vous en parlez, vous êtes déprimés. Maitre Vos, vous n'en parlez pas devant Kit. Et toi Kit, tu fuis le sujet. Je veux savoir.

Quinlan se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer les problèmes de coeur de ses padawan.

Kit, quant à lui, hésita longuement puis finit par soupirer.

\- Aayla… Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Miki était ma partenaire, à l'époque où nous étions padawan. Et du jour au lendemain, elle est partie rejoindre un groupe de pirates pour les aider après une agression de ce qui allait devenir le nouveau mouvement séparatiste. Après son départ, plus personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle. On est allés la chercher avec Quinlan, mais rien. Elle s'est cachée toutes ses années, et même les pouvoirs de Quinlan ne l'ont pas retrouvée. Le Conseil l'a laissée pour morte, et j'ai fini par y croire moi aussi...

La Twi'lek se sentit mal. Kit n'était que rarement aussi sérieux. De même pour Quinlan. Elle commençait à détester Migeki avant de la connaître, car elle avait laissé tomber Kit, alors que lui s'inquiétait pour elle.

Quinlan sentit que la Force se perturbait chez sa padawan.

\- Tu devrais te calmer, Aayla. Miki a fait un choix à l'époque, et elle a sans doutes de bonnes raisons de ne pas être revenue dans l'ordre. Ne la déteste pas s'il te plaît…

Elle se calma avec un peu de mal. Mais son Maitre avait raison. La haine était la voie du côté obscur. Et l'attachement menait à la haine.

\- Maitre Vos… J'ai besoin de méditer.

Quinlan approuva et il retourna au vaisseau avec Aayla. Kit devait continuer de se renseigner et chercher un moyen d'infiltrer le palais.

Migeki courut longtemps, et ne s'arrêta qu'après être sure que personne ne la suivait. Elle avait le souffle court et marcha jusqu'à son hôtel. Wax n'était pas là. Heureusement pour elle, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son visage, ce qui masqua les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Glue l'attendait à l'entrée, comme à son habitude. Seulement cette fois, il était un peu inquiet de voir sa maîtresse triste.

Kit. Son Kit était devenu un très bel homme, et ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changés après tout ce temps. Elle en était maintenant sure. Elle ne savait pas qui était la Twi'lek qui les accompagnait tous les deux, et se dit que c'était le genre de filles que devait aimer le Nautolan aujourd'hui.

Elle resta une bonne heure sous la douche pour se remettre les idées en place, et s'habilla sans volonté. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle devait être forte. Elle se promit de retrouver les Jedi après que sa mission soit accomplie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Wax était de retour. Glue s'était entre temps fourré à sa place habituelle, sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

\- Tu es déjà là ? lui fit le Twi'lek

\- Ouais…

\- Tu sais où va arriver le convoi ?

\- Plus ou moins…

Wax n'insista pas. De son côté, il avait trouvé les plans du palais, et savait où chercher. Les ventes privées d'esclaves se situant dans une grande arène souterraine. Migeki confirma ce que pensait son partenaire, car avant de tomber sur les Jedi, elle avait effectivement entendu parler de ce souterrain.

\- Reste à trouver un moyen d'entrer maintenant.

L'Arkanienne réfléchit un instant.

\- Ils viennent à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, ils devront forcément arriver du ciel. Regarde ici. fit elle en lui montrant un point de la carte qui ressemblait a un conduit. Ce tunnel doit rejoindre les quais.

Elle sortit une grande carte de la ville et la déplia, mettant la carte du palais par dessus

\- Ça a l'air de correspondre aux quais ouest de Zygeria…

\- Tout à fait. En passant par ces quais, on pourra s'infiltrer sans problème. Il y aura du monde et je peux utiliser mes pouvoir pour que les gardes nous laissent passer.

\- Ok. On fait comme ça.

Elle replia les carte et les rangea. Leur plan était prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'a l'exécuter au moment venu.

Migeki retourna en ville pour se promener. Intérieurement, elle espérait retrouver Kit. Elle voulait lui parler et mettre les choses au clair. Wax voulut l'accompagner, mais elle refusa. Cependant, il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa partenaire, et décida de la suivre après avoir placé un petit émetteur sur son blaster. Elle resta un moment sans rien faire, et finit par se poser sur un banc près de la place du marché. Elle regarda le ciel, les yeux dans le vague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un individu s'assit sur ce même banc. Il portait un long manteau brun et une capuche cachait son visage.

\- Tu vas encore t'enfuir ? fit la voix sous la capuche

Migeki tourna la tête. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, même après toute une vie d'absence. Ses jambes voulaient se lever et partir, mais la grande main verte de Kit l'arrêta saisissant son bras.

\- Je ne te laisserais plus partir, Miki…

\- Je… Je ne pense pas qu'on devraient se voir maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis occupée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il ma semblé voir…

Kit resta un moment sans rien dire.

\- Dis moi… Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fuis… Que tu ME fuis…

Migeki ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne le détestait absolument pas. Mais tout avait tellement changé, elle ne se pensait plus digne de rester près de lui. Kit resta silencieux aussi, attendant quelque chose de la part de son amie.

\- Qu'est ce que… Tu deviens depuis ?

Kit lui fit un petit sourire. Ce sourire… Il était encore plus charmeur qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait quitté. Glue, son petit familier, se posa sur le bras de Kit, se demandant ce que voulais le grand amphibien vert qui tenait sa maîtresse.

\- Ce ne serait pas..

\- Si si, c'est bien mon petit Glue ! Il a bien grandi, hein ?

\- Oui en effet. sourit Kit.

\- Tu disais donc ?

\- Je suis un Maitre Jedi maintenant… J'ai passé les épreuves presque sans accrocs. Et après que tu sois partie, Quinlan a repris une nouvelle disciple pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu. Tu as dû la voir tout à l'heure, c'est la Twi'lek qui était avec nous.

\- Oui, je l'ai croisée… Elle est drôlement jolie d'ailleurs…

Kit rougit très légèrement. Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il était officieusement avec Aayla. Migeki remarqua les rougeurs de Kit. Elle crut qu'elle avait halluciné, en espérant qu'il n'y ait rien eu de plus. Il changea rapidement de sujet en lui posant la même question.

\- Moi… Je suis une pirate, maintenant. Je travaille surtout avec Hondo, mais je fais souvent les choses pour moi même.

\- D'accord… Et… Que viens tu faire sur Zygeria ?

\- Une mission…. Je suis venue sauver des esclaves.

\- Toi aussi ? Qui t'as employée ?

\- Personne. J'agis pour moi-même.

Kit fut surpris. Il ne pensais pas qu'un chasseur de primes agissait pour quelque chose d'autre que l'argent. Peut être qu'il restait encore des restes de son coeur de Jedi.

\- Ne penses surtout pas que c'est par pure bonté d'âme. Je cherche seulement mes parents.

\- Tes parents ? Mais alors… Tu cherches aussi le convoi d'esclaves rares ?

\- Quoi, vous aussi ? fit - elle interloquée.

\- Oui. Si tu cherches ce convoi, c'est que tu dois savoir que la planète de tes parents à été attaquée alors qu'elle était sous la protection de la République. Le Sénat nous a gentiment demandé de retrouver les disparus.

\- Je vois…

\- Miki… Tu pourrais peut être nous aider ?

Glue approuva d'un petit cri aigu.

Après une séance de méditation, Aayla s'était calmée. Elle prévint son Maitre qu'elle allait chercher Kit pour organiser une évasion massive d'esclave le lendemain. Quinlan la laissa partir, en lui demandant d'être prudente.

La Twi'lek ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer Kit, et se dirigea vers sa position. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il vit Migeki assise à côté de lui, en train de discuter. Elle s'approcha alors du banc, et les coupa net.

\- C'est hors de question qu'on fasse appel a des pirates pour ça.

\- Aayla !

Kit ne l'avait pas entendue venir, il était concentré sur sa conversation avec Migeki. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras. Aayla tenta de garder son calme, mais elle n'aimait déjà pas Migeki. Elle se doutait que Kit ne l'avait pas oubliée.

\- Cette fille t'a blessé, elle est partie sans toi, t'oubliant. Comment peux tu retourner vers elle aussi facilement… Alors que moi j'ai toujours été là…

Elle avait une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

L'arkanienne de son côté vit ses pires craintes se réaliser. Kit avait bel et bien une relation avec la Twi'lek. Mais pouvait elle le lui reprocher…? Après tout, c'était elle qui était partie, Aayla avait raison sur ce point. Glue, qui n'aimait pas le ton agressif que prenait cette pimbêche hautaine et voulu lui sauter dessus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Migeki lui frotta nerveusement la tête. Le petit Touke se contenta de grogner.

Kit était un peu pris entre deux feu. Il n'avait jamais oublié Migeki, mais en même temps, Aayla le soutenait et il avait trouvé en elle une partenaire et une compagne belle et forte. En comprenant son embarras, Migeki ne dit rien et regarda devant elle. Elle voulait récupérer Kit, et elle réussirait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut Wax, qui les épiaient, caché derrière un tonneau. Il l'avait suivie, sans lui demander sa permission et elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Soudain, elle se calma, se disant que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle de rendre jaloux SON Nautolan. Elle fit un discret signe de tête à Wax pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre.

Étonné, le pirate s'approcha l'air de rien.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Aayla et Kit regardèrent le dernier venu, se demandant qui était cet homme arrivé de nul part. Sans prévenir, Migeki lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça d'un air joyeux

\- Wax ! Tu es venu !

Le Twi'lek n'y comprenant rien, tentait de s'expliquer lorsque Migeki l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule en le serrant contre elle et lui murmura d'un air mauvais.

\- Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit, je t'arraches les bijoux de famille.

\- ha..!

Wax blêmit. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui faisait le plus peur entre le baiser et la fausse tendresse de Migeki et le fait de perdre ses parties génitales.

Kit et Aayla furent on ne peut plus choqués. Surtout Kit. Voir sa petite elfe embrasser un autre homme et qui plus est devant ses yeux lui était insupportable. Mais il ne dit rien.

Aayla de son côté était rassurée. Migeki n'en avait plus rien à faire de Kit, et l'aurait pour elle toute seule.

\- Tu…

\- Oui, Je vous présente Wax. Mon partenaire et… Mon fiancé.

Kit redoutait cette réponse. Mais il devait en faire abstraction.

\- Je vois… Est-ce que tu acceptes une alliance pour la libération des esclaves ?

\- Kit ! Il faut d'abord en parler avec Maitre Vos !

\- Quinlan sera d'accord. la coupa Kit.

Aayla ne voulait pas de Migeki dans ses pattes, mais il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait se soustraire à la décision de Kit et de son Maitre. Elle finit par accepter, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'énerver contre Migeki. Kit demanda aux deux pirates de les accompagner jusqu'à leur vaisseau.

Lorsqu'il vit Migeki, Quinlan la serra très fort dans ses bras, content de retrouver la jeune fille, même si sa petite padawan avait bien changé depuis.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous Miki !

\- Maitre Vos… Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi…

\- Tu aurais du nous contacter plus tôt, petite idiote ! On auraient pu t'aider.

\- C'était… Quelque peu compliqué après mon départ. Et je n'ai pas pu revenir… Car il aurait fallu que je m'explique devant le conseil et tout le bazar qu'il y a au temple… Mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais plus été libre. Alors… S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne…

\- Comme tu veux… Mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement tu sais. Un jour, il va falloir te confronter à la République de nouveau…

\- On verra…

Elle présenta ensuite Wax, et chacun des deux partis expliqua leur plan d'invasion potentiel à l'autre. Ils finirent par trouver un terrain d'entente. Aayla devait partir avec Wax, et Kit avec Migeki. Quinlan lui se chargerait du reste seul. Le premier groupe devait se charger des quais et de signaler au reste du groupe le nombre d'esclaves. Ils devraient fermer la marche et leur permettre d'assurer librement une retraite. Pendant ce temps là, les deux Jedis et Migeki devaient infiltrer l'intérieur de la base pour libérer les esclaves, et ressortir en se faisant passer pour des acheteurs. Quinlan quant à lui, devait provoquer quelques explosions dans les ailes opposées pour faire diversion pendant que Kit et Migeki organisaient la fuite. A la sortie, tous les esclaves devraient monter à bord d'un vaisseau piloté par Wax et Aayla, en direction d'un camp tenu secret par les Jedis pour soigner les éventuels blessés.

Une fois que tous furent d'accord, Migeki emmena Wax à l'extérieur pour discuter de leur couple improvisé.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais vérifier quelques trucs, et c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée.

\- Pas de problèmes, tu m'embrasses comme ça quand tu veux ! lui répondit le Twi'lek d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Mon coeur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre !

Wax prit un air légèrement plus sérieux.

\- C'est ce tentaculeux qui t'intéresses, pas vrai…

\- Que… fit Migeki, ne s' attendant pas vraiment à ce que Wax devine aussi facilement.

\- Ça se voit à des kilomètres… Et je pense que lui aussi. Je comprends pas pourquoi vous tergiversez autant là dessus. Si vous vous aimez, dites le au lieu de faire des choses compliquées ! J'y aurais presque cru, moi tu sais…

\- Pff… Imbécile… Si c'était si simple, j'aurais pas fait tout ça…

\- Ca c'est ce que tu dis. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, t'as toujours caché tes sentiments… Sauf la fois où tu t'es retrouvée dans mon lit. répondit Wax d'un air malicieux.

Migeki rougit un peu, se sentant un peu stupide.

\- Cette fois là, j'étais complètement bourrée. C'est tombé sur toi alors que j'aurais pu me satisfaire de n'importe qui.

\- Mais bien sur… Pourtant tu m'as drôlement bien chauffé ce soir là ! Et c'est à cause de ça que je ne peux plus détourner mon regard de toi !

L'arkanienne soupira, essayant de tout nier en bloc, mais il avait raison sur un point, c'était elle qui était venue la première fois. Complètement bourrée, certes, car les soirées chez Hondo finissent très souvent comme ça, et aussi parce qu'on l'avait mise à l'épreuve de battre le champion de beuverie de la taverne qu'ils avaient visités. Elle obtint une large victoire ce soir là, mais elle avait fini une partie de la nuit dans les toilettes, et, Wax, qui tenta de l'aider à ce moment là, se retrouva à être dragué par une belle jeune fille bourrée qui se déshabillait devant ses yeux. La tentation fut forte et il ne résista pas longtemps à l'insistance de la petite pirate. Wax se souvenait de cette soirée comme l'une des plus belles de sa vie, alors que Migeki n'en avait gardé qu'un souvenir amer lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir cuvé.

\- J'aimerais bien oublier cette vision d'horreur, si tu veux bien….

\- Ca avait pas l'air de t'embêter tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Migeki lui envoya un gros coup de pieds dans les parties intimes. Wax étouffa un cri de douleur très peu virile.

\- Maintenant laisses moi tranquille !

\- O… Oui répondit il au bord des larmes.

Il regagna sa chambre et Migeki monta sur le toit, s'installant sur un muret. Elle regarda le ciel et ses milliers d'étoiles, en respirant l'air frais du soir, bien plus agréable que la chaleur étouffante de la journée.

Kit avait attendu que Wax parte et rejoignit Migeki sur le toit en toute discrétion. Aayla était partie se coucher et Quinlan aussi. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Migeki somnolait à moitié et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il lui posa la couverture qu'il avait dans les mains sur les épaules.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça…

\- Hum ? Il fait pas froid sur cette planète.

Kit lui fit son sourire si attirant.

\- Toujours aussi têtue… C'est bien une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps…

La jeune fille se tut. Glue s'enroula dans la couverture, content d'avoir un nouvel abri, et s'endormit au chaud. .

\- Dis… C'est vrai que toi et Wax…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire…? Tu m'as bien remplacée par une Twi'Lek, toi aussi…

\- Je… Je ne t'ai pas remplacée.. J'ai passé plus de cinq ans à te chercher, Miki… Et j'ai moi aussi fini par perdre espoir.

\- Pourtant, l'espoir, c'est pas ce qu'il manque chez un vrai Jedi.

\- Miki…

\- Est-ce que tu l'aime… Cette Twi'lek… enfin… Aayla…?

\- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment… Elle est arrivée quand j'étais désespéré de ne plus t'avoir… Et ça s'est fait comme ça.

\- Je vois…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi… Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autres que toi, Kit… Wax n'est pas mon amant, il ne la jamais été, et il ne le sera certainement pas.

Kit n'en revenait pas. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir remplacée par Aayla, et il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Devant le visage sincère de Migeki, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il la désirait. Son coeur battait très fort. Le sentiment de frustration qui avait suivi sa disparition avait disparu, et personne ne pourrais maintenant l'empêcher d'avoir Migeki pour lui.

\- Je t'aime, ma petite elfe.

A ces mots, Migeki se sentit bien. Personne ne l'avais jamais plus appelée comme ça. Cela faisait des années qu'elle voulait le revoir. Elle s'était amusée avec des pirates, mais la seule personne qu'il y avait dans son coeur était le Nautolan qui l'embrassait actuellement. Elle caressa ses lekkus, qui réagissaient aux sentiment du Jedi, et s'enroulaient délicatement autour de ses bras. Kit lui enleva ses vêtement en douceur, s'aidant de ses lekkus pour avoir plus de mains. Son désir grandissait à chaque instant. Il écarta toujours en douceur les jambes de Migeki avant de la pénétrer.

Il fut très doux avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attende pour jouir. Il la possédait enfin, ici, sur ce toit, à quelques heures d'une mission cruciale.

Le lendemain matin, Migeki eut la surprise de se retrouver dans son lit, seule. Elle ne se souvenait pas être revenue du toit où elle avait passé un moment magique avec Kit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était vraiment seule dans son lit, complètement nue. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas juste rêvé une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle sentit des sortes de petits papillons dans son ventre et sourit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, les sensations de son corps ne mentaient jamais. Dans son lit, une petite boule commença à bouger. Glue se réveilla aussi, n'étant plus protégé par la chaleur de sa maitresse.

En effet, juste après leurs ébats, Migeki s'était endormie dans les bras de Kit. Ayant peur qu'elle prenne froid, il l'avait portée discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre avant d'aller dans la sienne. Lorsque l'arkanienne rejoignit les autres, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle rougit très légèrement en voyant le Nautolan, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Aayla. Wax somnolait à moitié, et recommença sa drague habituelle envers Migeki, qui l'ignora totalement.

Quinlan remis les quelques détails du plans en place, et ils allèrent chacun à leur poste. Aayla et Wax n'eurent aucun mal à débusquer le convoi, tout concordait avec les information du petit groupe. Kit, Quinlan et Migeki gagnèrent leur poste aussi, en s'infiltrant dans la base, après s'être faits passer pour des vendeurs d'esclaves. Ils corrompirent les gardes grâce à la Force et réussirent sans problème à faire évader les esclaves, en se faisant passer pour leurs nouveaux maitres. Ils ne devaient pas être au courant de la manoeuvre pour leur propre sécurité. Comme prévu, Quinlan put poser des explosifs.

La mission fut accomplie rapidement. Nette et sans bavure. Seulement, il y avait un petit soucis. Une fois hors de portée des chasseurs de Zygeria, Migeki se rendit parmi les esclaves. Seulement, elle eut beau chercher partout, ses parents n'étaient pas là. Kit l'aida à chercher, mais il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d' Arkaniens, et aucun d'eux ne correspondait à ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas ici. Ils avaient certainement été transportés ailleurs, débarqués avant d'être vendus.

Elle retourna au niveau du cockpit du vaisseau, annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle à Wax et Quinlan. Ceux-ci tentèrent de la rassurer, mais ce fut inutile. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient restés sur Zygeria, et elle devait y retourner. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'avait plus aucune chance, et ses parents allaient devenir des esclaves sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire.

\- Miki, c'est de la folie, tu n'y retourneras pas.

\- Pourtant je dois y aller. Mes parents y sont toujours.

Kit la retint par le bras

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit une chose comme celle là, tu n'es jamais revenue. Cette fois ci, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je viens avec toi, ou tu n'y vas pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Kit… Tu es un Jedi, et tu n'as pas à sacrifier ta carrière pour moi…

\- Ma carrière, je m'en fiche. Je viens avec toi. Et si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, bats moi en duel.

Migeki fut surprise par la détermination de Kit, et finit par accepter, sous les yeux d' Aayla, qui sentait que son amour était en train de partir là où elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Quinlan demanda à Wax de prendre les commandes du vaisseau et alla donner deux claques à ses anciens padawans.

\- C'est bon les enfants, on se calme tout de suite. Personne n'ira nul part dans cet état.

\- Mais Maitre….

\- Pas de mais jeune fille. Il y a une autre option pour retrouver tes parents.

Il se dirigea vers le groupe d'anciens esclaves.

\- Écoutez moi tous. Je cherche un couple de race Arkanienne pouvant être les parents de cette jeune fille. Y a - t -il deux d'entre eux qui auraient quitté ce convoi avant ?

Les personnes se concertèrent, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'être pris en charge par ce vaisseau de Jedi. Un Nagaï leva la main

\- Je pense qu'ils ont été embarqués par un groupe d'esclavagiste avant de poser le pieds sur cette maudite planète !

\- Bien ! Si tu permets, je vais voir dans ta mémoire ce dont j'ai besoin.

Quinlan toucha l'homme et accéda à ses souvenirs. Il vit que deux grands Arkanniens, un couple avaient été emmenés par un groupe de non humains. Ils ressemblaient à des Anselmis, le peuple de la surface de la planète Glee Anselm.

\- Ca à l'air d'être des Anselmis… fit Quinlan

\- Quoi ? fit Kit. SI ils ont été emmenés là bas, c'est extrêmement dangereux pour les Arkaniens !

Migeki savait de quoi il retournait. Cette planète était très humide et le temps changeant. Les pluies y étaient destructrices, particulièrement pour les espèces sensibles à l'humidité. En l'occurrence, sa race n'était pas du tout faite pour supporter ce genre de climat.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher…

Quinlan approuva, mais ils devaient d'abord mettre les rescapés à l'abri. Le temps d'arriver dans les camps de secours de la République, et de repartir, il s'écoula plusieurs heures. Chaque minute inquiétait un peu plus la pirate. Wax et Kit tentèrent de la rassurer à leur façon, mais rien n'y fit.

Enfin, après un trajet qui sembla interminable pour Migeki, ils accostèrent sur Glee Anselm. Elle se couvrit d'une cape imperméable et ils sortirent du vaisseau. Elle laissa Wax se charger du vaisseau, c'était son domaine. Kit connaissait plutôt bien la planète et leurs traditions. Ce n'était pas étonnant, puisque c'était sa planète natale. cependant, il n'avait plus personne ici, ses parents étant morts lors d'une bataille opposant la surface et le fond des mers.

\- On va d'abord aller voir prés des arènes. C'est là que se trouve la plus grosse majorité des esclaves capturés. fit il

Quinlan approuva, et ils se rendirent sur place. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins et attendirent. Le présentateur finit par annoncer la venue dans l'arène d'une jolie femme esclave qui était mise en jeu pour le prochain combat à mort.

Une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol de l'arène et un immense pilier trempé émergea. Sur ce pilier, des chaînes retenaient une jolie femme. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et très long. Ses yeux, blanc comme ses cheveux, étaient voilés par des larmes et de la fatigue. Elle avait également deux longues oreilles rappelant celles des elfes. Elle était tremblante et vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, trempée elle aussi, qui laissait transparaître ses formes.

\- MAMAN !

La voix de Migeki était désespérée. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La jolie femme blanche n'était autre que sa mère. Et elle était maintenant suspendue à un poteau, exposée comme un vulgaire bout de viande. La haine monta en elle. Elle allait bondir dans l'arène quand Kit la retint.

\- Attends, Miki… Si ta mère est là, c'est que ton père ne dois pas être très loin. N'agissons pas sans prudence. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle est le trophée du prochain combat. Et un trophée se doit de rester en vie.

Migeki attendit, espérant vraiment que Kit avait raison. Sa mère semblait malade. Le climat de cette planète ne lui convenait absolument pas. Mais son père n'était pas encore là.

\- Et le trophée du jour est cette jolie jeune femme dans la fleure de l'âge ! Elle était mariée, mais aujourd'hui, elle va certainement tromper son mari, la petite ! Sa race est très rare, donc le premier qui lui fera un enfant sera un sacré veinard ! Le premier gladiateur à entrer en scène devra protéger la jolie demoiselle! Attention, il est extrêeeeeemement férrrrroce ! Y a t il un volontaire pour le défier ? fit le présentateur.

Plusieurs hommes se présentèrent, envieux de posséder une aussi jolie créature.

\- Ohoh ! Je vois qu'il y a des volontaires ! Mesdames et messieurs, voici votre adversaire ! Le premier qui réussit à le tuer aura la femme !

Une grille s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme très pale et enchaîné. Il avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que la prisonnière. Le mari perdu, et le gladiateur, c'était lui. Il devrait se battre à mort pour récupérer sa femme, ou la laisser se faire violer par ces brutes.

Migeki allait intervenir, lorsque son père fonça sur l'un des challengers, et lui brisa la mâchoire. Il savait se défendre, au grand soulagement de sa fille, et se débâtit comme un diable, finissant par éliminer chacune de ces brutes, essoufflé.

Elle était rassurée, il avait gagné, et elle pourrait y aller. Seulement, l'un des opposants de son père se releva et projeta violemment l'Arkanien. Migeki ne réfléchit pas et sauta dans l'arène, courant jusqu'à son père. Elle l'aida à se relever, mais celui-ci avait été touché à la tête. Quinlan et Kit avaient rejoint le coeur de l'arène pour aider la jeune fille. Aayla s'occupa de détacher la mère de Migeki, et l'emmena avec elle. A la vue de leur sabres laser, les gladiateurs restèrent en retrait. L'arme Jedi impressionnait toujours autant, et ça jouait en leur faveur. Migeki put évacuer son père et ils s'enfuirent de l'arène. Ils se cachèrent comme ils purent, mais le père de l'Arkanienne était plutôt lourd, ce qui ralentissait considérablement la jeune fille. Quinlan vint l'aider et ils arrivèrent aux quais au moment où une énorme tempête se déclenchait. Ils firent d'abord entrer Quinlan dans le vaisseau, suivi par Aayla. Il fallait mettre les deux Arkaniens à l'abri. Kit et Migeki s'occupèrent de retenir leurs assaillants avec leurs sabre laser.

Kit était étonné de voir que sa petite elfe le maniait toujours, alors qu'elle n'était plus Jedi. Cependant, comme il le craignait, sa maîtrise était rouillée, et elle prit un coup de blaster dans le bras, qui la fit chanceler. Derrière elle, il y avait l'océan. Glue était tombé de l'épaule de sa maîtresse, et avait foncé dans le vaisseau. Il ne supportait pas l'eau, comme la jeune pirate. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre avec la pluie qui rendait le sol glissant et tomba dans l'eau froide et agitée. Son corps ne supportait pas la pression de l'eau, et elle ne savait pas nager. Elle coula donc comme une pierre, jusqu'à ce que la pression de l'eau commence à lui faire perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était Kit, qui venait de plonger. Il lui attrapa le bras et commença à la remonter à la surface.

\- Restes avec moi…

Il l'embrassa pour lui redonner l'air qu'elle avait perdu. En tant que représentant d'une espèce amphibienne, il avait la capacité de respirer naturellement sous l'eau. Grâce à cela, il put transmettre assez d'oxygène à Migeki pour lui permettre de survivre sans perdre connaissance.

Il remonta rapidement à la surface, s'aidant de la Force pour grimper dans le vaisseau avec sa compagne.

Migeki avait rapidement repris ses esprits et se hâta d'aller voir ses parents. Glue, qui était mort d'inquiétude, sauta de joie quand il vit sa maîtresse reprendre connaissance. Sa mère était tombée malade, mais elle allait s'en remettre. L'état de son père était plus inquiétant par contre. Le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête était très grave, et si il n'était pas soigné rapidement, il risquait une hémorragie interne. La pirate le supplia de s'accrocher. Elle lui prit la main, et continuait d'espérer.

Son père lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main faiblement sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique, Migeki…

Ce fut ses dernière paroles. Il mourut dans ses bras. Malgré l'insistance de Migeki, il ne se réveilla pas. La jeune fille se sentit désespérée. Elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Elle avait échoué à protéger ses parents. Enfin, il lui restait encore sa mère, mais elle allait être seule.

Kit la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus pour la réconforter. Quinlan s'agenouilla près d'elle et fit de même.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ta mère…

Elle acquiesça. Elle se releva et inspira un grand coup. Elle se refusait de pleurer. Lorsque sa mère la vit, elle se releva faiblement. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, mais semblait aller mieux.

\- Comment va Raëvan ? demanda t elle en prenant les mains de sa fille.

Migeki hésita un instant et tourna la tête.

\- Pardonnes moi… Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.

Mora, sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement. Migeki la serra contre elle, et une larme lui échappa malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait.

Mora finit par s'endormir, le choc et l'épuisement eurent raison d'elle. Migeki resta près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vue, mais elle restait sa mère. Et elle avait besoin de sa fille maintenant. Ce serait difficile pour elle de reconstruire sa vie seule, mais Quinlan et Kit garantirent qu'elle serait définitivement en sécurité à Coruscant.

Cependant, Migeki ne voulait pas retourner sur Coruscant. Elle profita d'un arrêt sur une planète pour le ravitaillement pour prévenir Wax.

\- On s'en va, Wax.

\- On ne repart pas avec eux ?

\- Non. Je ne retourne pas sur cette planète, et ma mère est en sécurité maintenant. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

\- Et pour tes amis Jedi.

Elle sourit.

\- On se retrouvera.

Elle prépara ses affaires laissant un petit paquet dans les affaires de Kit. Migeki allait faire ses adieux à sa mère, lui demandant de ne rien dire. Celle ci accepta et lui sourit. Elle était fière de sa précieuse fille. Puis ils s'enfuirent tous les deux avant que les trois Jedi ne remarquent leur absence.

Migeki repensa à Kit, gravant son beau sourire dans son coeur.

En rentrant dans le vaisseau, les deux pirates avaient disparut. Kit chercha Migeki partout, et tomba sur le petit paquet qu'elle lui avait laissé. A l'intérieur, il y avait un mot et un holotransmetteur.

" Je m'en vais de nouveau, mais nous nous retrouverons. Je t'aime.

-Miki"

Chapitre 1 ~ Pour un sourire ~ Migeki ~ Fin.


	4. Chapitre 2 - Volonté - Hana Akari

Chapitre 2 ~Volonté ~ Hana Akari

-22 av BY

Ce matin là, Hana se réveilla toute excitée. Elle entama ses exercices quotidiens avec son Maître, le vieux Yoda, et fit sa méditation habituelle.

\- Très perturbée je te sens aujourd'hui, ma Padawan.

\- Pardonnez moi Maître. Mais j'ai appris que Maître Kenobi et son Padawan Skywalker revenaient aujourd'hui au Temple. Je suis impatiente de leur montrer mes progrès.

Yoda lui donna un coup de canne sur la tête.

\- Contraire à la voie que je t'ai montrée, l'impatience est, padawan. Encore loin d'être un vrai Jedi tu es.

\- Oui Maître, veuillez m'excuser.

Yoda la fit méditer toute la matinée, afin de la contraindre à se calmer, et à retrouver la paix intérieure.

Lorsque Yoda la libéra enfin, elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et arrangea ses cheveux de la façon la plus présentable possible. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son Sauveur, celui qui l'avait libérée de l'emprise du côté obscur… Et surtout de l'emprise d'un maître tyrannique. Elle devait tout au Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, et ce qu'elle considérait comme une dette commençait à faire grandir en elle des sentiments plus grands. Maître Yoda, le vieux Maître Jedi veillait sur elle depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait commencé une formation un peu spéciale, afin de pouvoir maîtriser les pouvoirs acquis grâce au côté obscur, tout en évitant de basculer dans la haine et la peur. Cette tache était exceptionnellement difficile pour une personne qui avait vécu baignée dans ce genre de sentiments toute son enfance, mais elle avait fait des progrès remarquables, même si il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars de son ancienne vie.

Elle avait un jour fait part à Yoda des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Obi-Wan, et celui ci lui avait conseillé de méditer sur l'éventualité qu'il meurt un jour. Car si sentiments il y avait, seul le détachement pourrait lui éviter de replonger dans les ténèbres. La blonde s'empressa de sortir. Il était déjà tard, et son Sauveur était déjà rentré sur Coruscant depuis quelques heures. Elle apprit rapidement qu'il y avait eu un problème grave en milieu de journée. Un attentat visant Padmé Amidala, l'ancienne Reine de Naboo devenue aujourd'hui Sénatrice avait été constaté. Obi-Wan et Anakin Skywalker, son apprenti, avaient été mandatés d'urgence à la protection de la Sénatrice. Elle devrait encore attendre un peu avant de retrouver Obi-Wan, mais elle continuerait d'être patiente, car il était si proche, qu'elle n'était plus à quelques instants.

Alors qu'Anakin devait rester près de la Sénatrice pour la soirée, Obi-Wan eut le temps de venir au Temple pour faire ses rapports, et déposer quelques affaires. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hana l'attendait, près de la porte menant à la salle du Conseil. Son coeur battait très vite. Elle était à la fois impatiente et avait de l'appréhension. Est-ce qu'il la reconnaîtrait ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé ? Était il aussi doux qu'à l'époque ? Et surtout… Est-ce que sa main avait cette même chaleur qui lui avait redonné espoir ?

Lorsque Obi-Wan sortit de la salle du Conseil, elle croisa son regard. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Le Maître Jedi était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux, mis en arrière avaient poussés, et il entretenait maintenant une petite barbe. Il avait l'air plus mur, plus sûr de lui, et plus sage. Il souriait et s'approcha d'Hana, qui ne sut quoi dire.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps, Hana… J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

Il l'avait reconnue. Elle lui sourit, heureuse.

\- Bon retour au Temple, Maître Kenobi.

Obi-wan lui proposa de le suivre quelques temps. Il sentait que la petite blonde n'était pas très à l'aise, et engagea la conversation en douceur.

\- Tu as drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois. Comment vas-tu ? La vie au Temple te plaît ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux. Maître Yoda est un très bon instructeur, et il est très patient avec moi… Grâce à lui, je peux enfin contrôler mes émotions.

Obi-wan lui posa quelques autres questions, et fut rassuré de voir que la jeune fille semblait en pleine forme.

\- Et vous Maître ? Qu'avez-vous fait depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Je me suis occupé de la formation d'Anakin. Lui aussi a beaucoup changé. Il est en ce moment chargé de la sécurité de la Sénatrice Amidala.

\- La Sénatrice est sur Coruscant ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que… Je pourrais venir lui présenter mes amitiés ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis ce jour. Et j'aimerais… Lui présenter mes excuses pour les soucis que j'ai provoqués à l'époque.

Obi-Wan lui posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Bien sur. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera ravie de te revoir et qu'elle ne te tiendra pas rigueur du passé.

La main d'Obi-Wan était toujours aussi chaleureuse. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte autrefois, mais elle trouvait sa présence très agréable. Hana rougit très légèrement.

\- Maître… Je suis vraiment très contente de vous revoir.

Elle voulut en dire plus mais s'abstint. Elle se doutait que dans tous les cas, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait seraient sans doute à sens unique. De plus, Obi-Wan était un Maître Jedi, et les relations amoureuses sont fortement proscrites par le Conseil. Yoda l'avait déjà prévenue à ce sujet.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques temps, puis Obi-Wan dut prendre congé. Avant de repartir, il lui demanda de le rejoindre le lendemain matin, car il avait un entretien avec la Sénatrice Amidala.

\- Mais… Je dois encore rester au Temple, Maître, je ne peux pas sortir sans la permission de Maître Yoda.

\- Je me charge de Yoda. Tu pourras venir demain, je te le garantis.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Yoda vint voir Hana.

\- Obi-Wan m'a demandé de te laisser l'accompagner demain, jeune Padawan.

\- Oui Maître. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses auprès de la Sénatrice par rapport au coup d'état que j'avais provoqué lorsque j'étais encore une élève sith.

\- Ma décision, j'ai déjà prise. Voir la Sénatrice, je t'autorise. Et rester avec le Général Kenobi tu devras.

Hana ne crut pas ce que venait de lui annoncer son Maître. Il l'autorisait enfin à sortir du Temple avec un autre Maître. Elle se demanda comment Obi-Wan avait pu convaincre Yoda de la laisser faire.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Pendant la nuit, la Sénatrice avait été victime d'un second attentat, et Obi-Wan avait été occupé toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin pour prendre Hana, il était très tard dans la matinée, et elle ne put voir la Sénatrice tout de suite. Le Maître Jedi emmena la padawan jusqu'au Palais du Sénat.

Arrivés sur place, Anakin les attendaient.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, Maître.

\- Je devais passer au Temple. Hana nous accompagnera pour la journée.

Quand Hana vit Anakin, elle n'en revint pas. Le petit blond qu'elle avait quitté à l'époque n'avait rien à voir du tout avec le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il l'avait largement dépassé en taille, et avait pris pas mal de musculature. De son côté, Anakin eut un peu de mal à la reconnaître aussi. De sa dernière venue sur Coruscant, il avait plutôt eu l'esprit absorbé par Padmé, ce qui lui avait un peu fait oublier le reste.

\- Eh bien, tu as bien grandit, petit bonhomme !

Anakin fut un peu irrité de voir qu'elle l'appelait "petit bonhomme". Il avait grandi et il se considérait comme un grand Jedi, aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi, t'as pas beaucoup changé ! lui répliqua t il.

Obi-Wan soupira, se disant que son apprenti manquait encore de beaucoup de tact.

Ils discutèrent tous trois un long moment, avant qu'une suivante vienne annoncer que la Sénatrice avait enfin le temps de les recevoir. Elle entra dans le salon où les attendait les Jedi, et fut un peu surprise de voir Hana. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

\- Sénatrice Amidala… commença Hana, un peu anxieuse et hésitante. Je suis désolée de vous déranger maintenant, mais il fallait que je vous revois au moins une fois. Je tenais à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour les problèmes que j'ai causés il y a longtemps à vous et votre peuple.

Amidala réfléchit un instant et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Maître Kenobi m'a expliqué le poids qui incombait à ceux qui passaient du côté obscur, et le fait que tu viennes me voir prouve que tu n'es pas une tueuse ni un sith.

Hana fut soulagée de voir que Padmé ne lui en voulais pas. Elle espérait pouvoir s'entendre un peu mieux avec elle, même si ça ne serait pas simple. Seulement, elle allait devoir remettre ses projets pour une autre fois, car la Sénatrice devait immédiatement retourner sur Naboo pour sa sécurité, et Anakin devait l'accompagner. Une fois que celle-ci fut partie accompagné de Skywalker, elle se trouva de nouveau seul avec Obi-Wan, qui devait se rendre au Temple.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, Maître ?

Il sortit un dard de son manteau.

\- Je dois trouver la personne à qui appartient ce dard. Selon mes informations, cette arme a été conçue sur la planète Kamino. Il me faut les archives du Temple pour la localiser.

\- D'accord… Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Si Yoda n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, tu pourrais peut être m'accompagner sur Kamino ?

Hana allait immédiatement accepter la proposition d'Obi-Wan, mais elle se ravisa.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je doute que Maître Yoda accepte… En dix ans, il ne m'a pas laissé sortir du Temple, si ce n'est pour faire des courses en ville…

\- As-tu déjà essayé d'enfreindre une des règles que Yoda t'aies imposées ?

\- Au début de ma formation, un peu… Mais pas depuis.. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Yoda a tendance à laisser ses padawan voler de leurs propres ailes tardivement. Je devrais pouvoir le convaincre.

Hana s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle aimerait vraiment faire cette mission avec lui, mais elle se rappela des enseignements de Yoda concernant l'attachement.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Obi-Wan s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il sentait que le coeur de la padawan comportait quelques doutes. Il la laissa continuer.

Hana savait très bien qu'elle ne devrait pas le dire, car ses sentiments étaient embarrassants, et surtout à sens unique. Mais elle avait commencé, et ne pouvait plus reculer. Obi-Wan attendait, écoutant attentivement ce que la petite blonde avait à dire.

\- Maître… Depuis que vous m'avez sauvé sur Naboo et laissé ici… Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous. Maître Yoda est déjà au courant de cela, il me dit de ne pas m'attacher car ça risque d'être dangereux. mais depuis que je vous ai revu hier soir… Je suis sure, maintenant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, inspirant un bon coup. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

\- Je… Je vous aime Maître Kenobi. Je n'ai pas ce droit, pourtant je vous aime !

Obi-Wan ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de déclaration. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait bien eu une relation dans sa jeunesse, mais il n'avait pas été confronté à cette situation depuis. De plus, répondre correctement à une demoiselle qui se déclare est difficile.

Hana avait les jambes tremblantes, elle voulait se terrer quelque part et ne plus sortir. Elle avait un peu honte. Elle serra la poings pour ne pas craquer. Elle était sur le point de partir en courant, mais Obi-Wan la retient et la prit dans ses bras comme la dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te répondre, Hana…

Elle s'y attendait, mais ces mots lui brisèrent le coeur. Elle voulait rester dans les bras de cet homme et une seule larme coula sur sa joue.

Obi-Wan ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il pensa que si il la lâchait maintenant, elle s'écroulerait, il resta donc immobile, la gardant dans ses bras. Quant à Hana, elle ferma les yeux. Le son des battements de coeur de son Maître, la chaleur de ses bras et l'aura douce qu'il dégageait finit par la calmer. Le Jedi ne lâcha la padawan seulement lorsqu'il sentit que cela allait mieux.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au Temple en silence. Yoda les attendait. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi son élève mettait autant de temps à arriver, et vu la tête d'Hana, il se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il demanda à Obi-Wan d'attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'il ait une conversation avec sa padawan.

\- La vérité, tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maître. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Mieux vaut être la sincérité à l'illusion.

\- Je vous ai désobéi, Maître… Je ressens de l'attachement, ce qui est contraire à notre code moral…

\- Dis moi, padawan. Si Maître Kenobi venait à être tué devant toi, ta réaction, j'aimerais savoir.

\- Ma réaction ? Je ne sais pas Maître…

\- Hum…

Yoda s'approcha d'Hana et lui donna un petit coup de canne sur la tête. La petite blonde s'écroula, endormie. Il fit entrer Obi-Wan et lui demanda de poser la main sur le front de la padawan. Le Général lui demanda pourquoi faisait il cela.

\- A un test, je la soumets. Ses sentiment, tu as appris, Obi-Wan.

\- En effet…

\- Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Eh bien, difficile à dire. C'est une jeune fille adorable, mais je ne peux répondre positivement. Notre code me l'interdis.

\- Hésiter, ton coeur semble.

\- Ce serait mentir que de dire que je suis indifférent. En vérité, ce fut une surprise assez agréable.

Yoda était en train de réfléchir. Si sa padawan réussissait l'épreuve qu'il venait de lui soumettre, peut être laisserait il une chance de donner une réponse sincère à Obi-Wan. Après tout, la présence d'Hana était en soi un cas relativement exceptionnel, c'est pourquoi des mesures exceptionnelles pourraient s'appliquer concernant la fidélité au code Jedi.

\- Fermer les yeux je pourrais. Mais seulement si Hana réussit.

Hana se réveilla dans un marais sur une planète qui ressemblait à Naboo. Obi-Wan était penché sur elle, et sembla rassuré de la voir se réveiller.

\- Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

\- Oui maître… Mais où sommes nous ?

\- Sur Naboo. Notre vaisseau s'est écrasé un peu plus loin, mais nous avons pu nous en sortir.

La petite blonde ne se souvenait pas être partie de Coruscant. Mais bon, si elle était ici avec Obi-Wan, c'est que Yoda avait accepté de l'envoyer en mission à l'extérieur de la capitale.

\- Restes sur tes gardes, en tombant, j'ai vu un groupe de droïdes qui s'est mis en marche.

\- D'accord.

Ils avancèrent un moment, cherchant un chemin qui les guiderait soit chez les Naboo, sinon chez les Gungans, l'espèce subaquatique qui cohabitait sur la planète.

Malheureusement, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur un convoi de droïdes. A leur tête se dressait un cyborg. Il était énorme et ricanait d'un air mauvais. Hana ressentit en lui le côté obscur avec une intense force. Elle recula légèrement, cherchant à analyser son adversaire. Il ordonna aux droïdes de frapper la padawan, pendant que lui s'occupait d'Obi-Wan.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Kenobi.

\- Cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps à mon goût, Grievous.

Il ricana et attaqua le Jedi avec ses quatre sabres lasers.

Hana contenait les droïdes à grand mal, mais réussit à les garder en respect. Elle se concentra assez pour envoyer une grosse décharge électrique contre un groupe de droïdes, qui se détruisit. Elle était très contente de pouvoir maîtriser cette technique à la base sith en ayant la sérénité d'un Jedi. Obi-Wan reprenait aussi le dessus de son côté, et trancha les bras et les jambes du cyborg. La victoire était proche.

Soudain retentit un bruit de sabre laser. Le Jedi gémit et s'écroula par terre, touché en plein coeur. Hana hurla de désespoir et soutint la tête de son Sauveur.

\- MAÎTRE !

Obi-Wan lui répondit en souriant.

\- Je te fais confiance, Hana… Ce n'est pas un adieu.

et il s'éteignit dans ses bras.

Hana eut un effroyable sentiment de vide, qui se combla par un léger sentiment de haine. Elle était à deux doigts de repartir du côté obscur, cherchant à se venger. Cependant, les paroles de Yoda lui revinrent en tête. Si elle succombait de nouveau, elle commettrait de nouveaux crimes, et elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Elle voulait qu'Obi-Wan soit fier d'elle, et qu'il lui rende ses sentiments.

Sa haine s'évapora et elle tint le corps inerte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Pardon… Je n'ai pas su t'aider….

Autour d'elle tout s'écroula, la forêt, Grievous, les droïdes. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Obi-Wan, flottant dans les ténèbres.

Hana se réveilla d'un coup. Son coeur battait très vite. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle était dans la pièce où elle s'entraînait habituellement avec Yoda. Obi-Wan était à côté d'elle, bien vivant. Et Yoda la regardait en souriant.

\- Cette épreuve, tu réussis, padawan.

\- Une épreuve ?

Obi-wan lui expliqua rapidement que Yoda avait mis ses nerfs à l'épreuve afin de vérifier si il pourrait tolérer quelques écarts.

Hana était un peu déboussolée. Elle avait compris le principe de l'épreuve, mais pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait subie.

Yoda pris congé de son élève et d'Obi-wan. Hana, sous le choque du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre, se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle regarda son Maître dans les yeux.

\- Maître… Par rapport à ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure… Je ne vous demanderai pas de répondre à mes sentiments… Mais…

Elle devint écarlate.

\- Mais ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais… Partager une nuit à vos côtés ?

Elle l'avait dit. Elle détourna le regard, sachant pertinemment que sa demande était complètement folle. Elle risquait de tout perdre, mais tant pis. Elle n'était pas la seule à être complètement gênée. Obi-Wan, si il ne s'attendait pas à la déclaration de l'apprentie Jedi quelques heures auparavant, s'attendait encore moins à recevoir ce genre de proposition.

\- Hana… Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui… C'est très égoïste de ma part, j'en suis consciente… Mais…

\- C'est d'accord.

Cette réponse étonna le Jedi lui-même. Il avait accepté par réflexe. Une sorte d'accès de galanterie. Si certains de ses principes l'opposait à toute forme de sentiments, d'autres ne supportaient pas qu'il puisse causer du tort à quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, un refus de sa part était assez malvenu. D'où sa réponse.

\- C'est… D'accord ? répéta Hana.

\- Oui.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait accepté sa proposition sérieusement. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'y penser un peu plus, Obi-Wan se leva.

\- Mais avant, j'ai une planète à retrouver dans les archives.

Hana approuva, et ils se rendirent dans la salle des cartes. En arrivant, Obi-wan donna ses instructions à bibliothécaire en chef. Cependant, Il n'existait aucune planète nommée "Kamino" dans l'univers, du moins, selon les archives Jedi.

\- C'est étrange. Cette planète doit pourtant bien exister, si il y a des objets qui en sortent…

\- En effet. Maître Archiviste, êtes vous certaine que les archives sont complète ?

La bibliothécaire s'énerva, n'acceptant pas qu'un gamin mette en doute sa parole.

\- Si elle n'est pas là, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. C'est tout. répondit-elle sèchement.

Et elle les mis dehors.

\- Mais quelle impolitesse ! fit Hana.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il y a d'autres façons pour nous d'avoir les coordonnées de cette planète.

Se demandant quoi, Hana suivit Obi-Wan jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement des jeunes Padawan. Là, Yoda était en train de donner une leçon à un petit groupe.

\- Maître Kenobi, bienvenue. A toi aussi, ma Padawan.

\- Maître Yoda, commença Obi-Wan. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

\- Toute ouïe je suis.

\- Je cherche une planète nommée Kamino. Cependant, celle-ci n'apparaît pas sur les archives du Temple.

\- Très embêtante, cette situation est.

Il sortit une carte holographique de l'univers, qu'il diffusa dans la pièce. Yoda demanda aussi à ses Padawan de se concentrer. Ils cherchaient une planète qui avait disparut des archives, et avec l'aide de tous les petits Jedi, il pensait la retrouver.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de délimiter le système dans lequel se trouvait Kamino. Seulement, la planète restait invisible. La gravité des planètes semblaient mener autour de coordonnées précise, mais seul un vide entourait les archives

\- Ta planète, nous avons retrouvé, Maître Kenobi.

\- En effet. C'est troublant. Les archives ont dues êtres supprimées

\- Seul un jedi le pourrait. Méditer là-dessus, je vais.

Obi-Wan les remercia et fit pour partir. Cependant, il les interrompit.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Emmène ma padawan avec toi, Obi-Wan.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Maître ? Vous… Vous me laisser sortir de Coruscant ? fit Hana.

\- En effet. Bientôt prête pour les épreuves, je te sens, ma jeune apprentie. Cependant, d'expérience tu manques encore. Régulièrement, en mission avec d'autres Maîtres tu partiras. A commencer par Maître Kenobi, qui approuve ta présence.

Elle remercia son Maître et tenta de contenir sa joie. Obi-Wan avait les coordonnées de Kamino, et elle pourrait l'accompagner. Elle fit ses préparatifs, et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard. Elle repensa à sa proposition faite plus tôt à Obi-Wan. Il avait accepté une nuit avec elle, et elle se demandait quand elle pourrait en profiter. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle alla voir son nouveau partenaire, attendant ses instructions.

Obi-Wan avait fait ses préparatifs aussi. Il attendait Hana, un peu nerveux. Il pensait que, comme ils avaient cette nuit de libre, il aurait honoré la promesse qu'il a faite à la padawan. Il était encore très perturbé par les sentiments de la petite blonde. Il la trouvait mignonne, et c'était son genre de fille, généralement. Blonde avec les yeux bleus profond. De plus, il avait été agréablement surpris de voir que la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé dix ans auparavant avait changé. Elle avait un peu grandi et ses formes s'étaient développées.

Il sursauta légèrement quand Hana arriva dans la pièce.

\- Tout est prêt Maître.

\- De mon côté aussi.

Il s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à entrer. Hana était presque aussi tendue que lui, mais l'invitation du jedi lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait ce soir. Elle commença à ouvrir son kimono et le fit tomber le long de ses épaules, dévoilant sa peau blanche.

\- Vous… Vous n'étiez peut être pas d'accord pour ça... Alors s'il vous plaît.. Laissez moi faire, Maitre.

Obi-Wan acquiesça. Elle attendit qu'il s'installe correctement et se mis sur lui. Elle lui retira son kimono en douceur.

\- Si quoi que ce soit vous dérange, arrêtez -moi…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit désagréable…

Hana lui sourit et mis sa tête dans son cou, commençant à le lécher doucement. Elle descendit le long de son torse, débouclant sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon. Comme prévu, les frissons qu'elle provoquait à son Maître commençaient à l'exciter. Elle descendit encore jusqu'à arriver à son sexe, qu'elle lécha de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bandé correctement, puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le prenne ainsi et gémit légèrement. Hana commença un va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de jouir, Obi-Wan la prévint, ne voulant pas la forcer à tout prendre. Cependant, Hana avait l'habitude, autrefois et avala tout sans en laisser une goutte.

Elle remonta, haletant un peu.

\- Hana… Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée…

\- C'est bon, lui répondit elle en souriant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur le sens de ces mots qu'elle se mit sur lui et se pénétra. Obi-Wan la serra contre lui et ils continuèrent en douceur.

Après la deuxième fois, elle se retira et resta allongée dans ses bras. Obi-Wan la serrait contre lui et lui caressait la tête.

\- Dis -moi… Si tu me parlais un peu plus de toi… On a toute la nuit devant nous, alors autant profiter…

\- Je… Je ne veux plus de mon passé de sith...Je ne veux plus parler de "lui"...

Vu la douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir au rappel de son passé, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas insister. Mais il aimerait avoir des détails sur la façon de faire des Sith.

\- Ce monstre te maltraitait… Non ?

Hana secoua légèrement la tête, en signe d'approbation.

\- Il… profitait de moi…

Obi-Wan se tut. Il regrettait un peu ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Excuses moi… Je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est rien… C'est vous qui avez raison, Maître.. Je dois vivre avec ce passé.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Maul était fini. Il était mort. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Obi-Wan, et tout allait bien. Elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Obi-Wan n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Cependant, avoir une jeune femme nue qui dormait dans ses bras le perturbait assez pour que lui ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il aimerait bien la connaître un peu mieux. En caressant doucement son bras, il sentit qu'Hana avait froid. Ne voulant pas bouger, il souleva une couverture au pied du lit et les recouvrit tous les deux. Ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain, et ne voulait pas que la padawan attrape froid par sa faute. Finalement, il s'inquiéta tellement du confort d'Hana qui ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hana pensait rêver. La première chose qu'elle sentit était la chaleur du corps d'Obi-Wan. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était serrée contre lui. Il s'était endormi, le menton tenant à moitié sur la tête de la petite blonde. Elle prit garde de ne pas le réveiller et se redressa pour regarder son visage endormi.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle venait de passer une nuit avec lui. Elle savait que ce serait probablement la seule. Elle savait également que ce n'était pas très correct, mais elle brûlait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation, et finit par l'embrasser doucement. Obi-wan ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Il ne s'attendait pas à s'être assoupi, et pensait avoir réveillé Hana, qui venait de reculer, un peu gênée.

\- Pardon, je vous ai réveillé…

Leur visages étaient encore proches, et Hana fut fascinée par ses yeux. Son attention avait déjà été retenue par le bleu clair et profond de son regard, mais elle le trouvait encore plus hypnotisant de près.

\- Ce n'est rien. As-tu bien dormi ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis se rendit compte qu'elle devait certainement le déranger en restant ainsi sur lui. Elle se redressa rapidement, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle était toujours nue. Obi-Wan lui posa un drap sur ses épaules en se redressant aussi.

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche… Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Hana rougit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, habillée et prête pour le départ, Obi-Wan réajustait la ceinture de son kimono. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent à bord d'un chasseur à destination de la planète Kamino.

La fameuse planète était très hostile. Pratiquement couverte d'eau sur toute sa surface, et baignée dans des orages, on apercevait difficilement la plate-forme où les deux jedi devaient atterrir. En sortant de l'habitacle du chasseurs, ils mirent leur capuche rapidement et se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le hall du bâtiment. Il pleuvait tellement que tous deux furent complètement trempés jusqu'aux os.

Une grande femme filiforme vint les accueillir à l'entrée.

\- Bienvenue sur Kamino, Maîtres Jedis. Nous vous attendions.

\- Vous… Nous attendiez ? fit Obi-Wan.

\- Bien sur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Le premier Ministre Lama Su va vous recevoir.

\- Très bien.

Hana ne disait mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se sentait un peu de trop dans cette mission, la femme s'adressant particulièrement à Obi-Wan. La femme les guida dans un bâtiment blanc et froid. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle tout aussi froide où était installé le Ministre.

\- Maitre Jedi, c'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin. L'armée de clones sera bientôt prête.

\- L'armée de Clones ?

\- C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là, non ?

\- B… Bien sur, fit Obi-Wan, un peu hésitant.

Le ministre fit apparaître deux sièges où s'assirent les Jedi. Il leur fit une description détaillée de ce que son armée de clone était capable de faire, vantant la qualité de ceux ci en tant que dociles soldats.

Les deux Jedi, un peu perdus, écoutèrent Lama Su, se demandant qui avait commandé une armée. Celui ci leur répondit qu'elle avait été commandée par une Maître Jedi dix ans auparavant, pour le compte de la République. Cependant, le Jedi en question, Maître Syfo-Dyas, avait été tué lors d'une mission il y a dix ans. N'y prêtant pas tellement attention, car le Kaminean avait reçu son paiement, il les invita à faire le tour des locaux.

Il fit un récapitulatif de la façon dont ont été élevés les clones, de leur naissance à leur entrainement de soldats.

\- Dites moi, qui est le modèle génétique de ces clones ?

\- Un chasseur de prime du nom de Jango Fett.

\- Y-aurait-il possibilité de le rencontrer ?

La femme leur répondit que oui, et les jedis allèrent dans ses appartements. Ce fut un jeune homme qui leur ouvrit la porte. Il portait le nom de Bobba. Il regarda avec méfiance Obi-Wan et Hana, puis appela son père. Leur discussion fut brève mais tendue. Obi-Wan le soupçonnait fortement d'être l'auteur de la tentative d'assassinat de Padmé. Hana croisa le regard du gamin. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air un peu haineux et semblait examiner la jeune femme. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes.

\- J'aime pas trop le gamin, il semblait me connaître…

\- Je t'accorde qu'ils sont louche. Regagnons le vaisseau et contactons le Conseil.

\- D'accord.

Arrivés au vaisseau, ils se hâtèrent de transmettre un message sur Coruscant. Cependant, un bruit de moteur attira leur attention. Les deux chasseurs de prime étaient en train de fuir. Obi-Wan demanda à Hana de finir de détailler la transmission au Conseil, pendant que celui-ci fonça vers la plate-forme du vaisseau de Jango. La jeune fille fit part des inquiétudes de son Maître. Après avoir fait son rapport, et en attendant le retour d'Obi-Wan, Yoda la contacta en privé alors qu'elle allumait les moteurs du chasseur pour aller récupérer le Chevalier.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Padawan.

\- Ça va, Maître Yoda. Maître Kenobi ne semble pas être perturbé par ma présence.

\- Bien. Continuer comme ça, tu dois.

\- Oui, Maître !

Il coupa la transmission et Hana arriva sur l'autre plate-forme. Cependant, il était un peu tard, et le vaisseau de Jango venait de s'échapper. Obi-Wan était complètement trempé en remontant dans le vaisseau. Elle lui prit son manteau et le mis sécher dans un petit compartiment près des réacteurs.

\- J'ai posé un mouchard sur leur vaisseau, on va les rattraper.

Hana approuva et laissa Obi-Wan piloter. Elle augmenta un peu la température du vaisseau et déclencha les absorbeurs d'humidité pour que son Maitre sèche rapidement.

Ils volèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver dans l'orbite d'une planète désertique. C'était la planète de Géonosis.

Bobba repéra sur les radars le chasseur Jedi. Il avertit son père immédiatement, qui pesta sur la probabilité de la présence d'un mouchard sur la coque.

\- T'en fais pas, Bobba, on va les anéantir.

\- Ok !

Ils attendirent que les jedi soient à portée pour les prendre à revers. Il les mitraillèrent allègrement.

De son côté, Obi-Wan évitait les tirs tant bien que mal.

\- Je déteste piloter ! Ça finit toujours comme ça.

Hana rit doucement, ne pensant pas que son maître n'aimait pas ce genre de choses.

\- Vous voulez que je prenne les commandes, Maître ?

\- Tu sais piloter ces engins correctement ?

\- Hum… J'ai utilisé quelques speeders et j'ai déjà vu comment il fallait faire.

Obi-Wan ne fut pas très rassuré.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ça suffise à nous sortir de là, tu sais…

Hana n'eut pas d'autres choix que de laisser faire son Maître, essayant de le guider comme elle le pouvait. Cependant, ils entrèrent dans un champ d'astéroïdes, et leur vaisseau venait de subir un choc près de R4, leur droïde mécano.

La petite blonde eut comme une sentiment de connaître le chemin à emprunter, et pris elle même le contrôle du vaisseau, sans prévenir Obi-Wan. Elle commença des manoeuvre très risquées mais qui leur permirent d'éviter plusieurs tirs.

Cependant, les choses allaient se corser. Le vaisseau ennemi venait de larguer des bombes soniques. Lorsque la première explosa, les astéroïdes alentours volèrent en morceaux. Hana continua de manoeuvrer dangereusement, faisant régulièrement des loopings et autres fantaisies du même genre.

Obi-Wan crut qu'il allait être malade.

\- Hana… Est-ce que tu peux être un peu plus délicate, je te prie… Même Anakin ne pilote pas de façon aussi anarchique.

Cependant, la padawan s'amusait à zigzaguer aléatoirement autour des astéroïdes. Elle se laissait guider par son instinct, et ça fonctionnait bien, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris un seul choc depuis qu'elle avait pris le contrôle.

Le pilotage se corsa lorsqu'ils furent suivi par des missiles à tête chercheuse. Hana n'arrivait pas à les semer.

\- R4, lâches les pièces détachées dès que je te le dirais.

Obi-Wan reprit le contrôle. Lorsque R4 lança les pièces détachées du vaisseau, celles-ci touchèrent le missile qui explosa. Il se servit de la force de l'impact pour poser le chasseur sur un astéroïde, profitant de l'explosion pour se dissimuler. Les radars utilisant la chaleur des réacteurs pour repérer un vaisseau, si ceux-ci étaient coupés au bon moment, il était possible de faire croire aux ennemis que la cible avait été abattue.

Ce fut le cas, et les deux Fett continua son chemin vers la planète. Hana était impressionnée. Elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude des combats dans l'espace, et n'avait donc que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de technique fonctionnait !

\- Tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, jeune apprentie. Mais pour une première fois, tu t'en es très bien tirée. fit Obi-Wan.

\- Merci Maître… Et… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez le mal de l'air..

\- J'ai l'habitude. rassura Obi-Wan. Anakin m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il pilote.

\- Ah bon ?

Obi-Wan acquiesça, se disant qu'il ne devraient pas piloter ensemble. En aucun cas.

Les deux Jedi attendirent encore un moment, avant qu'Obi-Wan relança le moteur, pensant qu'ils seraient hors de portée de leurs ennemis. Ils arrivèrent à la surface de Géonosis sans encombre. En survolant les lieux, ils remarquèrent une quantité anormale de vaisseaux de la Fédération du commerce. Ils se posèrent dans les montagnes voisines et Obi-Wan descendit.

\- Répares comme tu peux le vaisseau avec R4, je vais explorer les environs. Si je ne suis pas rentré d'ici une heure, envoi un message d'alerte à la République.

Hana s'inquiétait un peu de laisser son Maître partir seul, mais il était vrai qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas. De plus, Obi-Wan était un Jedi accompli depuis longtemps, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui sourit, puis partit.

La jeune femme s'attela à la réparation du système avec l'aide du droïde. Ils mirent en avant les points touchés. Malheureusement, le système était irréparable sans les bonnes pièces… Et ils avaient du les larguer pour échapper à Jango.

\- Eh bien, petit droïde, on a du pain sur la planche…

R4 siffla d'un air un peu maussade. A force de trafiquer le système, ils purent finalement réparer la transmission principale, et donc, avaient la possibilité d'envoyer des messages.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir qu'Obi-Wan revint. Il ne lui était rien arrivé, Hana était soulagée. Il ne lui expliqua pas tout en détails, mais lui demanda si le transmetteur fonctionnait. Elle l'activa, mais ne sut atteindre Coruscant. Obi-Wan se pencha sur le système de transmission, se mettant par dessus l'épaule d'Hana, qui rougit légèrement de le voir si près.

\- Rien à faire, on a pas assez de puissance, Maitre.

\- Essayez d'augmenter la portée. Naboo est plus proche que Coruscant, on devrait pouvoir contacter Anakin d'ici.

La jeune femme appuya sur quelques boutons et un radar de communication s'afficha, cherchant un contact avec un vaisseau Jedi sur Naboo. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, ils en déduirent que le vaisseau n'était pas sur la planète verte.

\- Leur vaisseau est introuvable…

\- C'est étrange… R4, augmente un peu la portée sur les systèmes alentours.

Le droïde s'exécuta, et ils finirent par repérer le vaisseau du jeune Skywalker. Cependant, il n'était pas sur Naboo, comme prévu, mais sur Tatooïne, la planète de naissance du padawan d'Obi-Wan.

Le Maitre Jedi sembla un peu contrarié.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur Tatooine, il devait rester sur Naboo pour protéger la Sénatrice.

\- Peut être qu'il a eu un petit mal du pays, et voulait retourner à ses origines ?

\- Il n'avait pas l'autorisation du conseil !

Hana se tut, ne voulant pas énerver Obi-Wan plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle se dit qu'Anakin ne devait vraiment pas être facile à vivre. Elle se surprit à vouloir lui donner un claque pour avoir inquiété son Maître. Elle chassa cette dernière pensée, et se reconcentra sur sa mission.

\- Je vais essayer de le contacter… Et… Si je puis me permettre, ne vous énervez pas…

Elle allait ajouter que ça l'attristait un peu, mais se ravisa.

\- Tu as raison, il a peut être une bonne raison pour une fois.

Hana lui sourit et lança un appel en direction du vaisseau. Cependant, personne ne répondit. Elle retenta plusieurs fois l'appel, puis Obi-Wan laissa un message à faire transmettre d'urgence à la capitale.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer de donner les informations importantes, qu'Hana fonça devant et renvoya un tir de blaster voler à travers les montagne grâce à un éclair mauve scintillant. Elle avait réussi à sortir son sabre laser juste à temps pour protéger son Maître.

A travers les montagnes, une hordes de créatures volante commença à les attaquer. Ces créatures étaient des géonosiens. La présence de leurs ailes prouvaient leur statut politique, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, mais bien pour éliminer les deux Jedi.

Malgré les effort déployés par les deux humains, ils ne réussirent pas à contenir le bataillon face à eux, et ils furent fait prisonniers. Les géonosiens étaient brutaux, et n'hésitèrent pas à donner quelques coups aux jedis pour les faire avancer. Certains d'entre eux regardaient également la jeune femme d'un air douteux. Pour eux, c'était un arrivage de chaire fraîche, et peut être qu'avec un peu de chances, leurs supérieurs pourraient les laisser s'amuser.

Cependant, le regard glacial que leur lança Hana les calmèrent. C'était un petit tour d'intimidation qui lui restait en vestiges de sa formation sith. En effet, la petite blonde était peut être passée du côté lumineux entre temps, mais les pouvoirs qu'elle avait acquis lorsqu'elle était du côté obscur n'avaient pas tous disparut. La preuve la plus fondamentale de sa bipolarité était la couleur de son sabre laser. Celui-ci, selon la tradition, devait être forgé par le padawan lui-même après avoir trouvé son propre cristal dans les grottes d'Ilum. C'était ce cristal qui définissait la couleur du sabre laser. Si la plupart en possédait un bleu, comme Obi-Wan, ou un vert, comme celui de Yoda, elle avait une lame violette, qui symbolisait un mélange entre les deux parties de la Force.

En arrivant dans une grande cathédrale de pierre, les soldats séparèrent les deux Jedi et les enfermèrent dans une cellule spéciale, où ils étaient maintenus par des chaînes et un champ de gravité. Le compte Dooku, ancien Jedi passé du côté obscur, se présenta devant Obi-Wan. Il répondit gentiment à ses accusations de traîtrise, et l'invita à rejoindre le camp des séparatistes, affirmant que son ancien disciple, Qui-Gon Jinn aurait été enclin à accepter son offre, ne comptant plus sur la République. Le Maître Jedi refusa catégoriquement chacune des paroles de Dooku.

\- Tu le regretteras, Kenobi… fit-il en souriant. Et peut être que la jeune fille qui t'accompagne sera un peu plus encline à mon offre. Après tout, c'est mon Maître qui avait organisé sa formation à l'époque.

Le sang du Jedi ne fit qu'un tour. Hana n'était pas prête à affronter le côté obscur de nouveau. Il craignait qu'elle ne bascule encore dans les ténèbres.

Dooku arriva dans la cellule d'Hana. Cette dernière était en train de méditer, ce qui lui évitait de paniquer.

\- Eh bien, tu es drôlement différente de ce que m'avait décrit le Seigneur Sidious.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Son ancien apprenti t'a effacé la mémoire à ce sujet.

Hana ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié. Je veux seulement laisser ce passé de sith derrière moi.

\- Tes amis Jedi ne viendront pas te sauver. Tu le sais. Les Sith reprendront le pouvoir. Je te laisse le choix. Meurs aux côtés de ces faibles Jedis. Ou rejoins ma cause. Je t'entraînerai personnellement. Tu seras plus forte, et je ne suis pas un sauvage comme Maul.

Hana fut perplexe. Elle ne devait pas accepter de rejoindre Dooku. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, être aux côtés du Seigneur Sith pourrait lui sauver la vie, là où un refus la mettrait en danger. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Dooku attendait sa réponse. Auprès de Yoda, elle avait appris à dompter le côté obscur de son coeur. Elle le laissa sortir partiellement, montrant à Dooku qu'elle avait le contrôle.

\- J'accepte votre proposition, Compte. Je veux être forte. Les Jedi ne laissent pas mes pouvoirs se déchaîner.

\- Très bonne réponse, jeune demoiselle.

Il la libéra de sa cage, et lui retendit son sabre laser. Hana le prit et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Dooku lui demanda de le suivre, et elle obéit.

\- Que va-t-il advenir d'Obi-Wan Kenobi… maître ?

\- Il a refusé la voie du côté obscur. Il sera donc exécuté selon les traditions Géonosiennes. D'ailleurs, il ne sera pas seul. Le jeune Skywalker et la Sénatrice Amidala seront de la partie. Ils ont essayé d'infiltrer la fonderie de droïdes, et ont échoué.

\- Bien Maître. fit Hana.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du long couloir, ils se trouvèrent au point culminant d'une immense arène bourrée de Géonosiens. Poggle le Bref, archiduc de la planète, sembla contrarié de voir Hana ici.

\- Cette jeune fille sera ma nouvelle apprentie. Elle a retrouvé le chemin du côté obscur et m'accompagnera.

Poggle semblait perplexe, mais c'est Dooku qui commandait.

Hana jeta un oeil en bas de l'arène. Obi-Wan était enchaîné sur un gros pilier. Lorsqu'il la vit au côtés de Dooku, le Jedi sentit un gros pincement au coeur. Le regard de la jeune femme était froid, il pouvait le sentir d'ici. Le côté obscur imprégnait son coeur à nouveau. Il pensait l'avoir sauvée il y a dix ans. Il pensait qu'elle saurait maintenant résister à la tentation. Seulement, son regard prouvait le contraire. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta amèrement les dix ans d'absence à entraîner Anakin. Il avait laissé Hana aux mains de Yoda, mais il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé assister à son entraînement. La voir évoluer et revenir dans la lumière. Yoda avait échoué avec elle. Il se promit de la ramener à nouveau à la lumière. Et il se promit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée des ténèbres.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un char dans l'arène. Dessus, Anakin et Padmé étaient enchaînés. Les Géonosiens les attachèrent aux deux piliers voisins de celui d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je pensais que vous deviez rester sur Naboo.

\- On a décidé de venir vous sauver. fit Anakin d'un ton renfrogné.

Obi-Wan regarda les chaînes qui maintenaient maintenant les deux Jedi et la Sénatrice.

\- Bien joué.

Anakin regarda amèrement son Maitre.

\- Au fait… Où est Hana ?

Il leva les yeux vers Hana. Celle ci les fixait toujours.

\- Oh.

\- Elle s'est alliée à Dooku.

Dooku avait donné à Hana le pouvoir de lancer l'exécution des Jedi. Elle leva son bras gauche et le fit tomber, condamnant ses camarades à mort.

\- Bienvenue du côté Obscur de la Force, Dark Lumis.

Chapitre 2 ~ Volonté ~ Fin.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Famille - Lullaby Skywalker

Chapitre 3 ~ Famille ~ Lullaby Skywalker

-22 av BY

Avant de quitter Tatooïne avec les Jedi, le très jeune Anakin Skywalker se devait d'expliquer la situation à une personne en particulier. Sa mère avait bien compris que tout cela était pour son bien, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui son départ allait être difficile à vivre, c'était sa petite soeur, Lullaby. La petite avait deux ans de moins que lui, et si lui ne se chargeait pas de la chérir, personne ne le ferait. Lullaby était comme lui, humaine, mais elle était aussi à moitié Nagaï. Son père biologique était un esclavagiste Nagaï qui avait payé Wattoo pour pouvoir posséder Shmi l'espace d'une nuit. Il l'avait violée, en somme. Anakin aurait pu tuer cet affreux personnage si seulement il n'était pas si petit. Malgré des capacités hors normes pour un enfant de cet âge, il n'avait pas pu protéger sa mère… Il s'en était voulu au début, et quand il avait découvert que sa mère attendait un enfant, il en voulait à cet enfant. Mais quand sa mère mis au monde cette adorable petite chose, sa haine s'était transformée en affection et il s'occupa d'elle comme un grand frère digne de ce nom. Et heureusement, car sa mère avait totalement rejeté cette enfant non désirée, issue d'un acte barbare.

Anakin revint dans la petite maison qu'il occupait avec sa mère et sa soeur, et cette dernière lui sauta au cou, contente de le revoir. Il s'accroupit devant elle, comme les adultes le faisaient avec les enfants, mais Lullaby s'accroupit aussi, ne comprenant pas bien qu'il voulait simplement se mettre à sa hauteur. Cela l'amusa et le fit sourire, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu as gagné la course Ani ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis le plus fort.

\- Ca je le sais !

Elle lui fit un grand et beau sourire sincère. Elle se sentait très proche de son aîné, et l'idolâtrait dans la mesure du possible pour une enfant de son âge. Anakin aurait presque pu se sentir coupable de devoir laisser sa petite soeur ici… Mais il devait partir pour les rendre fières toutes les deux, et même s'il était persuadé que Lullaby allait pleurer, ne voulant pas être séparée de lui, il savait aussi qu'en grandissant, elle comprendrait. Le petit blond lui prit la main doucement, et prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Lullaby, je m'en vais.

\- Ah ? Et tu rentres quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir un jour…

La petite le fixa, puis écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il partait pour toujours. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant fort, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, et que s'il partait elle viendrait avec lui. Mais cela était impossible, Anakin le savait pour l'avoir demandé à Qui-Gon Jin. Il la serra fort contre lui, et la laissa pleurer un instant contre lui. Cette séparation serait encore plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Mais il devait partir et ne pas faire attendre les Jedi…

\- Je dois y aller Lullaby… Mais je reviendrai te voir, je te le promets.

\- Quand… ? demanda-t-elle, en se séparant de lui et s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je tiendrai cette promesse, car tu es ma chère petite soeur.

\- Je veux pas que tu pars Ani…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te confier une mission !

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

\- Veille sur C3PO. Je te le confie.

\- J'aurai le droit de le bidouiller quand je saurai le faire ?

\- Euh… On verra.

Il lui essuya la joue et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle déclara alors qu'elle l'attendrait, avec C3PO, et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et elles regardèrent Anakin partir fièrement, avec les Jedi et la reine Padmé.

Dix ans… Dix longues années que son cher frère était parti, la laissant sur cette planète aride seule, avec leur mère. Cette dernière avait bien changé d'ailleurs. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle, était plus tendre. Après le départ du fils, c'était bien normal de vouloir donner de l'affection à son second enfant... Lullaby n'y croyait pas. Elle servait juste de remplaçante à son frère qui les avait quittées pour devenir un Jedi… Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Lullaby n'était que le fruit d'un viol, elle comprenait bien que sa mère ne puisse pas l'aimer comme elle aimait son frère… Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'occuperait jamais la même place que lui dans le coeur de leur mère… Mais du moment où lui l'aimait, elle s'en fichait.

Le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et son jeune Padawan Anakin Skywalker débarquèrent dans la cour du Sénat Galactique. Dix ans qu'ils étaient partis, et le jeune Anakin avait bien changé : il avait grandi, désormais plus grand que son maître, semblait plus fort. Mais on voyait que sa malice et son impulsivité ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il se languissait d'avoir des nouvelles de la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala, qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées durant ces longues années. Il tentait de le cacher, mais il ne tromperait pas Obi-Wan aussi facilement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur vieil ami Jar Jar Binks, qui se jeta presque sur le barbu. Tellement enjoué de ces retrouvailles, le Gungan appela la Sénatrice pour attirer son attention sur leurs anciens amis revenus. Padmé alla les saluer, surprise de les voir là. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'elle reconnut Anakin Skywalker. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu, haut comme trois pommes avait bien grandi, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était devenu un très bel homme. Et lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à voix haute, la complimentant sur sa beauté qui avait encore grandi depuis ces années. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux de la revoir, et il sentit un sentiment nouveau naître dans son coeur, le remplissant d'une agréable chaleur. Mais la satisfaction de la retrouver fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que pour elle, il serait toujours le petit garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli sur Tatooïne. Mais il devrait se taire le temps de recevoir sa mission. En effet, la jeune Amidala était la cible d'attentat visant à la faire disparaître. Heureusement pour elle, la ruse qu'elle avait mise en place avec ses suivantes lui avait permis de survivre jusque là, même si on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses fidèles suivantes… Le capitaine Typho leur fit part de son soulagement de les savoir aux côtés de la jeune femme, menacée de toute part. Mais elle leur assura ne pas craindre les attaques, mais plutôt être déterminée à vouloir trouver le coupable.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous défendre, déclara Obi-Wan, en aucun cas pour enquêter.

\- Nous allons démasquer ceux qui s'en prennent à vous Padmé, s'enquit de rétorquer son Padawan, je vous le promet.

Obi-Wan se tourna sur son apprenti, surpris de son empressement et de sa familiarité avec un membre du Sénat.

\- Nous resterons dans les limites de notre mission jeune Padawan.

\- Je ne pensais qu'à assurer encore mieux sa sécurité maître, je vous assure.

\- On ne va pas recommencer Anakin, et je te prierai de suivre mes directives.

Mais Anakin ne comptait pas en rester là. Comme l'enfant qu'il était et qui aimait avoir le dernier mot, il soutint à son supérieur que la défense était l'affaire des gardes du corps, et non des Jedi, et qu'on ne les aurait pas envoyé sur cette mission si ce n'était pas pour trouver le commanditaire de ces attentats. Mais Obi-Wan ne se laisserait pas embobiner par le raisonnement de son apprenti aussi facilement et le remit gentiment en place. Anakin baissa la tête en silence, capitulant pour cette fois. Il ne pouvait rien contre son maître, et il trouvait ça bien dommage… Avant de se retirer, Padmé partagea son avis sur la présence des chevaliers Jedi à ses côtés, qui pourrait décourager ses agresseurs. Le maître Kenobi discuta avec le capitaine Typho de la mise en place des hommes dédiés à la sécurité de la politicienne, alors que Jar Jar déclara une fois de plus être transporté de bonheur de les revoir. Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, perturbé par Padmé qui ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite, alors que lui n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, et il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais son maître vint le rassurer tout de suite, lui rappelant de ne pas se focaliser sur le négatif et de se concentrer, assurant qu'elle était ravie de les revoir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir mis en place le dispositif de sécurité, Obi-Wan revint vers son padawan pour l'informer, le questionnant en retour, puisqu'il surveillait les quartiers de la sénatrice. Mais tout était calme… Enfin, tout semblait calme, mais ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. les deux jedi en profitèrent pour discuter des capacités du jeune homme, et celui-ci en profita pour partager avec son maître son inquiétude quant à ses rêves. Il rêvait de sa mère, de plus en plus, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Son maître le rassura, affirmant que les rêves s'effaçaient avec le temps, ce à quoi le plus jeune répondit qu'il préférerait rêver de Padmé. Une fois de plus, le plus vieux lui rappela les engagements des jedi, et qu'il devait apprendre à mieux maîtriser ses pensées. S'en suivit un échange de point de vue sur les politiciens et leur honnêteté, dont Obi-Wan doutait, mais son apprenti lui assura que Padmé était différente de ces politiciens dont il se méfiait tant. Alors qu'ils entamaient une discussion sur le Chancelier Palpatine, ils ressentirent des perturbations dans la chambre de la jeune femme dont ils assuraient la sécurité, et entrèrent en vitesse avant de tuer deux bestioles semblable à des mille-pattes. Des insectes vénéneux envoyés pour tuer la sénatrice… Mais les Jedi ne laisseraient rien passer. Obi-Wan se jeta sur le droïde qui a fait relâché les insectes dans la chambre de la politicienne alors qu'Anakin le suivait à bord d'un landspeeder. les deux finirent par se rejoindre et tenter de capturer le criminel, dans une terrible course poursuite où Anakin s'amusa de ses talents de pilote pour procurer quelques frayeurs à son cher maître. Mais le fuyard ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement et redoubla de ruses pour les semer. C'était sans compter sur la dextérité du jeune padawan qui utilisa un raccourci lui permettant d'intercepter le transport ennemi. Après un petit duel qui se conclut par le crash du vaisseau, Obi-Wan parvint à rejoindre son padawan à l'entrée d'un bar où leur proie s'était caché. A l'aide de la Force, ils la pistèrent, parvenant ainsi à la retrouver et ils sortirent tout les trois pour essayer de faire parler cette "changeante". Mais cette personne n'était qu'un pion, et avant qu'elle ne leur livre le nom de son employeur, quelqu'un l'acheva pour l'en empêcher. Accablés par cette défaite, les Jedi durent rentrer faire leur rapport au Conseil, et alors qu'Obi-Wan fut chargé d'enquêter sur cette affaire, maître Yoda et maître Mace Windu confièrent au jeune apprenti la protection de la Sénatrice, lui ordonnant par la même occasion de retourner sur Naboo, la planète natale de la concernée, pour plus de sécurité.

Avant de quitter la capitale, Padmé chargea Jar Jar de la remplacer au Sénat durant son absence, qui était malheureusement d'une durée indéterminée. Anakin ne se priva pas pendant ce temps de détailler la silhouette de la dame de ses pensées, la dévorant du regard. Il la trouvait tellement belle, et ravissante, même lorsqu'elle semblait en colère à l'idée de devoir quitter la capitale à un moment aussi crucial que le vote au sujet de la création d'une armée pour la République. Le vote risquait de se dérouler en son absence et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Mais tout ce qui importait au jeune Skywalker était sa sécurité et il le lui fit bien comprendre.

Sur le chemin les menant à Naboo, les deux jeunes gens discutaient des préceptes Jedi, des choses autorisés et prohibés. Anakin lui expliqua que l'attachement et la possession étaient prohibés, mais que la compassion était la base de l'enseignement Jedi, et qu'il était donc encouragé à aimer. On pouvait y voir comme une déclaration cachée, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais la sénatrice faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, elle avait un rôle à tenir et lui aussi… Ils finirent par arriver sur Naboo, dissimulés, comme de simples touristes, jusqu'au palais de la Reine, pour de nouveau discuter de la levée ou non d'une armée. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que si le Sénat décidait de créer une armée, ce serait néfaste pour la démocratie qui serait fragilisé. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts… Connaissant bien Naboo, Padmé pu convenir qu'elle serait encore plus en sécurité dans la contrée des lacs. Le Jedi tenta bien de s'opposer à cette décision, mais tout comme lui elle était têtue, et elle en avait décidé ainsi. Alors il se plierait à sa volonté ou elle se débrouillerait seule. Une fois arrivée sur ces contrées, il dû bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison… Une affinité s'était créée entre eux, ils ne pouvaient le nier, et bientôt, Padmé ne pu plus résister aux avances du padawan. La main droite du jeune homme se posa d'abord sur le bras de la demoiselle, avant de finir sa course dans son dos, dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Elle capitula et ils échangèrent un doux baiser, confirmant que tout deux étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'était indéniable et pourtant, l'ancienne reine le repoussa, affirmant qu'elle avait eu tord de faire ça. Il s'excusa et ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'observer le paysage, confus. Maintenant, il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, et il lui semblait qu'il en était de même pour elle… Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé… Ou bien se mentait elle à elle même et s'efforçait de le repousser. Mais pourquoi ? D'avantage de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et cela n'était pas bon. Il devrait méditer pour calmer son coeur qui s'était emballé et la confusion qui s'était logée en lui. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement… Il l'aurait, ça c'était une certitude. Gardant la tendresse qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, il décida d'y ajouter l'humour, la taquinant sur la politique idéale à adopter lors d'une sortie dans les collines. Elle lui fit remarquer que cela ressemblait à une dictature, mais cela ne sembla pas le choquer outre mesure. Mais devant son regard perplexe, il ne put retenir un sourire malicieux qui soulagea la sénatrice. Il la taquinait et elle préférait ça… Il tentait de l'impressionner, d'attirer le plus possible son attention, et cela semblait fonctionner. Elle finirait par craquer, il le sentait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et après une nouvelle déclaration, la plus sincère possible, il eut ses réponses. Oui elle l'aimait en retour, mais si elle se refusait à lui, c'était à cause de leurs postes respectifs. Elle au Sénat, lui chez les Jedi… Leur histoire -si histoire ils décidaient d'avoir- serait bloquée dans une impasse. Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas l'avoir, ils auraient pu s'aimer en secret, mais ça aurait été contraire à toutes leurs convictions. Cette réalité l'accabla, et il préféra se retirer pour encaisser cette vérité et y réfléchir un instant. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter, mais en pleine nuit, il fut secoué par d'atroces cauchemars où sa mère était menacée, et elle souffrait. Il ne voulait pas en parler à celle qu'il protégeait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle le cernait avec une facilité déconcertante… Mais lui en parler sembla le soulager un peu, et il pu lui avouer qu'il désirait retourner chercher sa mère sur Tatooïne, qu'il devait y aller, même si c'était à l'opposer de sa mission. Padmé comprenait très bien ses sentiments, et elle ne désapprouva pas, décidant alors de partir avec lui. Il la remercia en silence, juste avec un regard sincère. Il n'y avait parfois pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ses sentiments, surtout avec une personne qui pouvait les comprendre d'un simple coup d'oeil…

Tatooïne n'avait pas changée… Toujours aussi aride, toujours aussi hostile, toujours aussi immonde. Anakin était bien content d'avoir pu s'en échapper, en rejoignant l'ordre, même si sa famille lui manquait. Accompagnée de Padmé, il se rendit à son ancien chez lui, le magasin de pièces détachées de son ancien maître. Ce dernier ne le reconnut pas, et Anakin dû se présenter de lui même. Ce personnage immonde ne se priva pas de profiter du statut de Jedi de son ancien esclave, en lui demandant s'il ne pouvait pas effrayer quelques brigands qui lui devaient de l'argent. Mais Anakin l'ignora royalement, lui demandant où était sa mère et sa soeur. Padmé eut un petit sourire nostalgique en se souvenant de la charmante famille du padawan, et surtout de l'adorable frimousse sa petite soeur. Elle se rappelait surtout s'être sentit coupable de séparer cette petite de son grand frère, mais à l'époque Qui-Gon Jinn les dirigeait d'une main de fer et ils leur étaient impossible de s'opposer à sa décision d'emmener le jeune Anakin pour en faire un Jedi. Wattoo avoua alors qu'il avait vendu sa mère et sa soeur à un certain Cliegg Lars, un cultivateur, qui les avait alors affranchis et qui s'était marié avec Shmi. Anakin n'en revenait pas. Sa mère et sa soeur étaient désormais libre… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire sauves. Et c'était cela dont il devait s'assurer. Son ancien maître lui donna alors l'emplacement exact de la ferme où se trouvait sa famille tant recherchée. Ils s'y rendirent sur le champ et tombèrent en premier lieu sur le droïde de protocole qu'il avait créé étant enfant, C3PO. Le droïde sembla ravi de revoir son créateur et les mena au maître des lieux. Anakin fit alors la rencontre de son demi-frère et de son beau-père. Mais son estomac se noua, alors qu'il ne voyait ni sa mère, ni sa petite soeur, et cela n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Padmé qui posa une main sur son bras, munie d'un doux sourire, et elle lui désigna une personne, dans l'escalier. Une jolie jeune fille à la longue chevelure de neige et aux yeux vert d'eau. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Anakin pour reconnaître sa petite soeur, et elle aussi l'avait reconnu immédiatement, laissant tomber le panier qu'elle tenait pour sauter de l'escalier et finir dans ses bras.

\- Ani tu es revenu ! dit elle en versant quelques larmes de joie.

\- Je te l'avais promis Lullaby…

\- Tu l'as senti… Maman disait vrai alors, les jedi ressentent tout…

\- J'ai senti quoi ?

La crainte s'entendait dans sa voix. Son beau-père s'approcha de lui, déclarant avoir des choses à lui raconter. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, la compagne de son demi-frère leur servant des rafraîchissements. Lullaby était pendue au bras de son frère. C'est fou ce qu'il avait changé, et ce qu'il était devenu bel homme… Elle ne saurait expliquer comment, mais elle ressentait la puissance qui bouillonnait en lui, et cela la rassurait. Et elle avait grandement besoin de ressentir ces derniers temps… Elle laisser Cliegg parler, elle même n'aurait pas été capable de raconter ce qu'il était arrivé à leur mère. L'homme expliqua alors qu'un matin, il y a de cela un mois, tandis que Shmi était partie récupérer des champignons sur les vaporateurs, elle fut capturer par des Tuskens, un groupe de pillards vivants dans le désert. Un groupe était parti pour tenter de la récupérer, après tout, elle faisait partie des leurs, mais seulement quatre étaient revenu, et bredouille. Cliegg culpabilisait, car il ne pouvait pas se déplacer et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas agir, il ne pouvait pas aller récupérer sa femme, et il avait interdit à Lullaby d'y aller, ne voulant pas la perdre elle aussi. Malgré son caractère impulsif, la jeune fille avait bien compris qu'elle ferait pire que mieux en allant là-bas, et qu'il était préférable de prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de ramener Shmi, même si Cliegg n'y croyait plus, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas survécu… Mais Lullaby était confiante, sa mère était forte et maintenant, Anakin était là pour leur venir en aide. Et elle ne fut pas déçue de la réaction de son frère qui se leva d'un bond, déclarant qu'il allait la chercher. Cliegg tenta de le convaincre qu'il était trop tard, mais il n'y croyait pas et Lullaby non plus. En remontant à la surface, Lullaby serra son frère dans ses bras pour l'encourager, puis Padmé l'imita. Cette dernière fit part à l'adolescente de son inquiétude. Le jeune homme était plein de colère, et c'était contraire aux principes des Jedi. Elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais étrangement cela ne sembla pas déranger Lullaby outre mesure. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son frère, et avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, et elle savait qu'il ramènerait leur mère.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Lullaby attendait son frère de pieds fermes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle le vit arriver au loin et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il réussirait. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, et que ses traits se dessinaient plus nettement, elle ne décelait aucune émotions similaire à de la joie, bien au contraire. Elle décelait plutôt… Des remords. Toute la famille finit par la rejoindre, au moment où Anakin arrivait enfin, et les soupçons de tous se confirmèrent : Shmi était bien morte. Lullaby se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de sa mère, mais elle savait le lien indéfectible qui l'unissait à son frère, et elle avait de la peine pour lui… Énormément de peine. Et elle était en colère, mais elle sentait que ce sentiment ne venait pas d'elle mais… D'Anakin. Il était tellement accablé par la perte de leur génitrice qu'elle le ressentait…

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous l'avait laissé s'isoler pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, Padmé et Lullaby lui apportèrent de quoi manger et boire, tandis qu'il bricolait. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire… C'était à croire qu'il culpabilisait d'être parti…

\- Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien… déclara Padmé, tu n'es pas tout puissant Ani…

\- Je devrais l'être justement. affirma t il, dur contre lui même. Un jour viendra où je serais tout puissant. Je deviendrai le Jedi le plus puissant qu'il y ait jamais eu. Je te le promet Padmé, et à toi aussi Lullaby. J'apprendrai même à préserver les gens de la mort !

\- Et ça t'apportera quoi ? questionna Lullaby. Maman est morte et c'est tout. On ne peut pas changer ça. Tu dois juste la rendre fière en restant dans le droit chemin Ani. Elle n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi.

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute d'Obi-Wan ! Il est jaloux ! Il m'empêche de grandir !

Il lança rageusement l'un de ses outils. Lullaby eu un mouvement de recul mais Padmé la rassura en posant une main dans son dos. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit effrayé par son frère, mais plutôt qu'elle le réconforte et l'aide à rester du bon côté de la Force. Toute cette haine émanant d'un Jedi était forcément mauvaise, et ne pouvait que le mener sur le chemin du côté obscur. Et s'ils voulaient tout deux honorer la mémoire de leur mère, il valait mieux que cela n'arrive pas. Il sembla se calmer, leur tournant le dos pour ne pas montrer que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il reprit :

\- C'était terrible… Ils sont tous morts… Je les ai tué. Je les ai tous tué.

Il se tourna vers elles, prêt à affronter leur jugement, et continua :

\- Tous, sans exception. Même les femmes. Et aussi les enfants, tous. Ce sont des animaux, et je les ai égorgés comme des animaux ! Je les hais !

Il ne semblait pas s'en sentir coupable. Peut-être un peu, mais il semblait juste… En colère. Il se laissa glisser contre l'établi de fer, assis au sol. Lullaby s'assit à côté de lui et se blottit contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je les hais Ani… Mais ne sombre pas dans la colère s'il te plaît… J'ai encore besoin de toi.

\- Je suis Jedi… Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça.

Il garda sa soeur précieusement contre lui, laissant quelques larmes de tristesse et de colère couler en silence sur ses joues, avant de totalement craquer dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle tentait de le réconforter dans des gestes rassurants.

Shmi fut enterrée avec beaucoup de sobriété et d'émotions, Lullaby retenant difficilement ses larmes d'avoir perdu un parent et de voir autant de peine sur le visage de son frère bien aimé. Mais leur recueillement fut de bien courte durée. R2-D2 vint les chercher pour leur rapporter un message de la part de Obi-Wan Kenobi et de la padawan de Yoda actuellement en mission avec lui. En effet celui-ci devait informer le Conseil de leurs découvertes en ce qui concernait le chasseur de prime Jango Fett, qu'ils avaient pour ordre de suivre. Mais leur émetteur étant endommagé, Obi-Wan dû passer par son apprenti et compter sur lui pour qu'il transmette le message. Il avait découvert que la Fédération du Commerce comptait se fournir une armée de droïdes, et que le vice-roi Gunray était à l'origine des tentatives d'assassinats à l'encontre de la Sénatrice Amidala. Le message fut interrompu par un droïde attaquant le maître Kenobi et la Padawan Hana, puis la connexion se rompit. Il fallait intervenir, et vite. Mace Windu ordonna à Anakin de protéger la sénatrice coûte que coûte, de ne pas quitter la planète où il se trouvait. Le padawan se résigna, mais pas Padmé, ni Lullaby.

\- Ils arriveront trop tard pour les sauver, s'enquit Padmé, ils doivent traverser la moitié de la galaxie.

\- Elle a raison ! renchérit Lullaby. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton maître dans le pétrin comme ça !

\- Regarde. Geonosis est à moins d'un parsec d'ici.

Anakin soupira d'exaspération, secouant la tête devant la détermination des deux femmes.

\- S'il est encore vivant…

\- Tu as l'intention d'attendre qu'ils le tuent sans rien faire ? C'est ton ami, ton maître ! Il est...

\- Comme mon père, oui ! Mais maître Windu a été formel je dois rester là.

\- Il t'a donné l'ordre de veiller sur Padmé…

\- Et moi je vais aider Obi-Wan. Si tu veux veiller sur moi, il faudra que tu m'accompagne.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Lullaby n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance, mais elle savait que Padmé était une personne juste, sur qui on pouvait compter, et elle était ravie de la revoir, et de la voir si déterminée. Il eut un sourire malicieux face à cette détermination alors qu'elle s'installait, prête à décoller. Lullaby laissa la place du pilote à son frère et alla s'installer sans un coin du vaisseau. Son frère se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé et la questionna, intrigué.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec vous, quelle question !

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Je refuse de te laisser partir sans moi. Je refuse d'être séparée de toi pendant encore 10 ans. C'est trop long. Soit tu m'emmènes avec toi, soit tu me laisse ici mais je m'arrangerais pour faire parler de moi, et tu ne seras pas fier de ce que tu entendras à mon sujet.

Elle était catégorique et au moins aussi déterminée que Padmé à vouloir quitter cette planète pour d'autres horizons. Il capitula, préférant la savoir auprès de lui, là où il pourrait la protéger plutôt que loin de lui sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il venait de perdre sa mère, et il refusait de perdre sa petite soeur qu'il chérissait.

Le convoi arriva rapidement sur Geonosis, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'Obi-Wan et de la jeune padawan Hana. Cela était tout sauf bon signe… Padmé et Anakin décidèrent de partir à leur recherche, bien que Lullaby n'approuve pas. Elle venait de retrouver son frère, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille le suivre où qu'il aille. Mais lui refusait catégoriquement qu'elle vienne et risque sa vie. Padmé sourit devant ce tableau de famille. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse depuis leurs retrouvailles, et elle les trouvait adorables. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Anakin avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Elle ne savait pas se battre, n'avait aucune affinité avec la Force -contrairement à son frère- et l'endroit où ils se rendaient était très dangereux, sûrement bourré de droïdes. Padmé appuya les dires du Jedi, et Lullaby dû se résoudre à rester au vaisseau, et son frère lui laissa un blaster pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, au cas où. Elle se résigna et s'assit sur le sol terreux, en bougonnant. Anakin secoua la tête et partit avec la Sénatrice, suivit de près par les deux droïdes. Lullaby s'ennuyait déjà et s'occupa en dessinant des formes géométriques dans la poussière. Elle trouvait le temps atrocement long… Et elle n'avait toujours pas pu faire part à son frère du secret qu'elle dissimulait à tous depuis des années, depuis son départ à vrai dire. Elle lâcha le petit bâton qu'elle tenait et bougea sa main pour créer un petit tourbillon de poussières. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin face à ce petit tour qu'elle s'amusait à réaliser lorsqu'elle était seule. Après le départ de son frère dix ans plus tôt, elle s'était découvert un certain talent pour manier la Force. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, ayant eu vent des histoires de la République et d'un groupe Séparatiste. Elle avait eu peur que ces personnes contre qui son frère allait se battre ne viennent la voir, et parviennent à lui faire croire que le côté obscur était bien mieux que la voie de la lumière. Et si cela c'était produit, elle aurait fini par devoir se battre contre la personne à qui elle tenait le plus.

Elle secoua la tête à ces noires pensées et observa le ciel encore un instant. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Que son cher Ani était plus en danger que ce qu'il ne voulait bien le prétendre. Elle attendit encore un moment, avant de se lever et partir à la suite de son frère. Son instinct la trompait rarement et là, son instinct lui dictait de sauver sa famille. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, sa course accélérée grâce à la Force, son coeur se serrant de plus en plus. Elle suivait son instinct et rejoignit l'arène de Geonosis d'où des clameurs se firent entendre. Elle se glissa en toute discrétion dans ces murs jusqu'à avoir une vu dégagée sur l'intérieur de l'arène. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea dans son élan chevaleresque : son frère et la Sénatrice était attachés à des poteaux, ainsi que le maître Jedi Obi-Wan, et au lieu d'être à leur côté, la jeune Hana était aux côtés de l'ennemi. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle devait agir, et vite.

Chapitre 3 ~Famille ~Fin.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Le retour du Padawan - Miki

Chapitre 4 ~ Le retour du Padawan ~ Migeki ~

Migeki descendit de son vaisseau avec Wax. Elle était restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet jusque Florrum. Elle n'attendit pas son partenaire et marcha jusqu'au village de son mentor, le pirate Hondo. lorsqu'elle entra dans ses quartiers, ce dernier était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un par holocomunicateur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir qui était l'interlocuteur de Hondo, que celui-ci raccrocha.

-Un souci Hondo ?

\- Hey, mais c'est notre petite Migeki. Je peux savoir où t'étais passée avec Wax ?

\- Nulle part… Juste un contrat comme ça .

\- Un contrat comme ça ? Sur la planète des esclavagiste, et en compagnie de Jedis?

Migeki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Hondo était-il au courant de tout ça ? Sans le vouloir, elle haussa le ton.

\- Et en quoi ça te regardes ?

\- Parles moi sur un autre ton, jeune fille. Et dis moi ce que tu faisais sur Zygerria.

\- Seulement si tu me dis à qui tu parlais avant que j'entre.

\- A un Sénateur de la République. Ils me proposent une alliance. Mais ça ne te regarde pas pour l'instant, j'en parlerai à toute la bande en temps voulu. fit-il, attendant les explications de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis allée… Sauver mes parents… finit par avouer Migeki. La planète sur laquelle ils vivaient a été attaquée, et ils étaient introuvables.

Hondo eut du mal à y croire. Une chasseuse de primes qui faisait du sentimentalisme, ce n'était pas concevable. Il lui fit remarquer avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, et une dispute éclata. Migeki s'énerva aussi, se sentant injustement agressée par le pirate, et tourna les talons, claquant la porte en s'enfermant dans ses quartiers.

Wax qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, tenta de lui parler, demandant comment la discussion avait tournée. La jeune fille l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs, et le pauvre Twi'lek se retrouva de nouveau seul.

Une fois seule, Migeki s'allongea sur son lit. Elle sortit son communicateur et appela Kit. Il devait être rentré au Temple à l'heure qu'il est. Celui ci répondit tout de suite. Migeki le salua un peu timidement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais aussi vite. lui fit Kit

\- J'avais… besoin de te parler… J'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de choses à te raconter.

\- Moi aussi Miki… Mais je n'aurais pas énormément de temps aujourd'hui, il se fait tard, et j'ai pas mal de travail au temple demain.

\- Je comprends… Mais il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai surpris Hondo en train de parler avec un Sénateur. Il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était, ni ce dont il retournait exactement, mais il m'a parlé de la possibilité d'une alliance temporaire pour les pirates… Tu sais de quoi il pourrait s'agir ?

Kit réfléchit un instant. Même à travers un hologramme, elle le trouvait magnifique.

\- Hum… Je n'ai pas entendu parler de cela. Tu sais, je suis vraiment très occupé ces derniers temps.

\- Des missions sur le terrain ?

\- En partie… Mais surtout que, je suis Maitre Jedi, maintenant Miki. Et je suis désigné pour hériter bientôt d'une place au sein du Conseil des Jedis. répondit Kit, la voix grave.

\- Le Conseil ?! s'écria Migeki. Mais c'est super ! Toutes mes félicitations !

L'arkanienne était heureuse pour lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, le Conseil était l'objectif de Kit. Elle se rappelait les moment passés avec lui et Quinlan, lorsque ce dernier se moquait de son apprenti car le Conseil Jedi n'était pas la meilleure option dans la vie selon lui. "Une bande de gens plus ou moins coincés qui discutent de trucs trop sérieux et compliqués" comme le disait si bien son ancien Maitre. Elle se surprit à rire doucement alors que Kit la remerciait.

\- Eh, mais tu te moques de moi ?

\- Absolument pas ! rétorqua la jeune femme. Je me souvenais juste des moment où Quinlan se moquait de toi lorsque nous étions enfants !

Kit lui fit son sourire de tombeur et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais.

\- Mais… Mais non ! Répondit Migeki.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister au regard de son ancien camarade. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Si Kit accédait au Conseil Jedi, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait beaucoup moins disponible… Et qu'il serait certainement beaucoup moins en mission sur le terrain, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le revoir. L'espace d'un instant, son coeur se serra. Kit remarqua le changement d'expression de son visage à travers l'hologramme.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… Je suis heureuse pour toi mais… Si tu accèdes au conseil, tu iras beaucoup moins sur le terrain, non ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu l'as peut être remarqué, mais depuis quelques temps, il y a quelques tensions au sein de la République.

\- Des tensions ? Racontes moi.

Kit lui expliqua que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé sur Naboo, avec l'attaque de seigneurs Siths qui étaient alliés avec des membres de la Fédération du Commerce pour s'emparer de la planète Naboo, les avis étaient extrêmement controversés quant à la fiabilité de la République vis-à-vis de la sécurité des systèmes sous sa protection. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait pas mal de systèmes qui quittaient la République pour s'allier à un organisme opposé. Il lui expliqua également que les tensions commençaient à devenir de plus en plus inquiétantes, et que la République ne possédait pas suffisamment de ressources en cas de guerre.

Migeki l'écoutait attentivement. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques années, les politiques galactiques étaient un peu chamboulées, mais elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée. Pourtant il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, les contrats qu'elle remplissait étés de plus en plus souvent envoyés par des personnes aisées ou des politiciens. Elle tiqua lorsque Kit parla de la possibilité d'une guerre.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'une guerre pourrait se déclencher ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.. Mais si c'était le cas, nous, les Jedis, serions en première ligne, car nous somme la seule force de défense de la République… Maitre Yoda et Maitre Windu ont régulièrement des rencontres avec le Chancelier suprême pour discuter au sujet de la création d'une armée, mais rien ne bouge et on manque de temps… Donc c'est très compliqué.

\- Je vois…

Le jeune femme craignait pour le Nautolan. Elle savait que les missions des Jedi étaient périlleuses, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une armée de Jedis enrôlés pour une guerre. L'idée de perdre Kit sur un champ de bataille l'effrayait quelques peu, même si elle le savait fort.

Le Nautolan se rendit compte de son inquiétude et la rassura.

\- Je ne mourrait pas. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre tous mes objectifs.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et un petit clin d'oeil complice, ce qui embrasa les joues de Migeki. Après un petit moment à discuter de sujets plus joyeux que les conflits politiques, Kit dut prendre congé de l'arkanienne, car il avait encore du travail de son côté.

\- Bon courage, Kit…. Je… T'aime. lui fit Migeki en détournant légèrement le regard.

Il ne pouvait pas lui frotter la tête de là où il était, et se contenta de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Miki.

Et il raccrocha.

Aayla Secura, la dernière padawan de Quinlan, avançait d'un pas joyeux dans les couloirs du temple. Sa dernière mission l'avait beaucoup affectée sentimentalement, car son Maitre et son amant avaient retrouvé leur ancienne padawan déchue et amie. Elle savait que Kit, son petit ami secret - car les relation au sein de l'ordre Jedi étaient proscrites - était autrefois amoureux de Migeki. Cependant, ils avaient mis les choses au clair durant la mission, et sa potentielle rivale s'était trouvé un autre amant.

C'est donc rassurée qu'elle allait vers la chambre de Kit, comme elle le faisait assez souvent. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir beaucoup depuis quelques temps, car elle savait le Nautolan occupé par les préparatifs pour son entrée au poste de membre du Conseil Jedi. Arrivée devant la porte, elle commença à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kit était en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Il était très tard pour discuter, et, intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille discrètement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Miki.

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle entendit.

Un éclair de colère mêlé de tristesse l'envahi, et elle ouvrit la porte au moment où Kit venait de raccrocher. Kit fit un léger sursaut, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à la voir.

\- Aayla… Tu…

\- Oui, j'ai tout entendu… fit -elle froidement.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais oubliée, n'est-ce pas…?

\- Non… hésita Kit.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer un peu. Elle se sentait trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Comment peux tu encore dire ça alors qu'elle t'as laissé tomber aussi longtemps ! Tout ce qu'on a vécu comptait si peu à tes yeux ?

\- C'est… Compliqué… Je t'apprécies énormément Aayla. Mais…

Ca ne sortait pas. Au fond de lui, Kit savait qu'Aayla avait été présente pour lui, et qu'ils avaient vécus pas mal de choses ensemble. Mais sa relation avec elle tenait surtout de la disparition de Migeki. Il s'était senti abandonné et Aayla l'avait réconforté par la suite. Seulement, le retour de la jeune femme avait de nouveau perturbé sa vie, et il avait plus envie d'être près de Migeki que d'Aayla.

\- Tout ça… Je n'étais là qu'en remplacement… lança Aayla. Rien de tout cela ne comptait à tes yeux !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le visage, espérant qu'il la désire encore, et commença à le déshabiller pour toucher son torse. Kit lui prit la main pour stopper son élan.

\- Arrêtes Aayla… S'il te plaît.

S'en était trop pour la Twi'Lek. La colère et la tristesse commencèrent à exploser en elle, et Kit sentait qu'elle était en train de se laisser entraîner sur la voie du côté obscur. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment l' en empêcher.

Presque par miracle, Quinlan entra en trombe dans la chambre du Jedi à ce moment là. Il avait senti la perturbation chez sa padawan.

\- AAYLA. Calmes toi tout de suite !

Kit lui lâcha la main, et la Twi'Lek lui griffa rageusement le torse. Un estafilade de sang commença à couler, les ongles de la jeune femme ayant été fortifiés par la Force et la colère. Elle se retourna vers son Maitre, énervée et perturbée.

\- Kit m'a trahie, Maitre ! Il s'est servi de moi, et me jette maintenant ! Je la déteste ! Je déteste cette fille !

Quinlan s'avança tête baissée et lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de sa padawan, il la gifla avec force.

\- N'as-tu donc rien appris… Je ne suis pas contre l'attachement et l'amour, loin de là. Mais ne les laisse pas t'aveugler. La haine est la voie vers l'autre côté, et crois en mon expérience, le côté obscur n'apporte que rarement de bonnes choses.

Aayla finit par se calmer, se rendant compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle reprit son sang froid et se retourna vers Kit. Son kimono était ouvert sur son côté gauche, et elle pouvait voir trois griffures qui saignaient abondamment.

\- Excuses moi, Kit…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'excuses pas Aayla… C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Je t'apprécies énormément, et te remercie pour tout, mais je ne peux plus répondre à tes sentiments.

\- Je comprends... Très bien. Mais cette fille ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Je vais de ce pas voir le Conseil et leur expliquer la situation. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Cette fille à une dette envers toi et envers moi, et crois moi qu'elle le paiera.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle du Conseil. Essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues avant d'y entrer. Kit tenta d'aller l'arrêter, mais Quinlan le retint.

\- Laisses là faire. Miki ne pourra pas fuir éternellement.

\- Mais le Conseil risque d'être sans pitié avec elle…

\- Nous verrons bien.

Kit se résigna tant bien que mal. Il lui fallait être patient, et il se doutait qu'il serait convoqué le lendemain au plus tard concernant cette affaire.

Yoda et Windu étaient en train de discuter seuls dans la salle du Conseil lorsqu'Aayla arriva.

\- Maitres. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Perturbée je te sens, Aayla.

\- Parles, Padawan, que se passe-t-il ? la questionna Windu.

\- C'est à propos de notre dernière mission avec Maitre Fisto et Maitre Vos. Lorsque nous étions sur Zygerria, nous avons rencontré une jeune femme de race arkanienne qui portait un sabre laser blanc. Selon Maitre Vos et Maitre Fisto, il s'agirait d'une ancienne padawan.

\- Connais-tu son nom ? continua Windu.

\- Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Migeki.

Yoda sembla pensif.

\- Huum… Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas entendu ce nom. La padawan Migeki, une amie de tes deux maitres elle était, Aayla. Mais aucune mention dans leur rapport je ne trouve.

\- Ils… Tenaient à garder cette information secrète… fit Aayla, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait causer du tort à Kit et à Quinlan.

\- Je vais convoquer le Conseil Jedi dans les plus brefs délais. Je vais prévenir Maitre Fisto et Maitre Vos de venir s'expliquer demain matin.

\- Bien Maitre.

Windu s'en alla de la pièce. Aayla était en train de partir également lorsque Yoda l'arrêta.

-Beaucoup de colère en toi je sens, Aayla.

Aayla ne répondit pas. Elle avait dénoncé ses Maitres sous un coup de colère, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Une longue méditation tu devrais faire. Nous nous chargerons de la jeune Migeki.

\- Bien Maitre Yoda.

Aayla retourna dans sa chambre. Avant de méditer, elle posa sur son lit un petit objet rond. C'était le communicateur que Kit avait utilisé pour contacter Migeki. Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, celui-ci ne pourrait pas la prévenir si le Conseil décidait de la capturer.

Après quelques heures de méditation, elle cacha le communicateur et alla dormir, espérant que Migeki paierait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

De son côté, Kit était assez anxieux. Il savait qu'Aayla était têtue, et qu'elle avait très mal pris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Seulement, il préférait être sincère, plutôt que de laisser la situation s'envenimer et avoir des soucis avec à la fois Aayla et Migeki. Et une relation à trois ne l'intéressait pas . Le problème était qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Aayla irait jusqu'à haïr Migeki, car elle suivait correctement sa formation de Jedi, et elle était bien plus tempérée que son Maitre. Voir même parfois un peu trop. Il voulut prendre le communicateur que lui avait laissé sa petite elfe pour la prévenir de la situation. Seulement ce dernier était introuvable. Il fouilla entièrement sa chambre, espérant qu'il soit tombé sous le lit ou quelques chose du genre, mais rien. Il avait disparu. Bien évidemment, il ne le trouva pas.

\- Oh non….

Il se douta que la responsable de cette disparition était la Twi'Lek. Il voulut aller le récupérer, mais ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Kit, Quinlan et Aayla furent convoqués très tôt le lendemain par le Conseil Jedi. Comme prévu, ceux-ci demandèrent des explications sur ce que leur avait dit Aayla plus tôt.

\- Je ne tenais pas spécialement à le cacher, fit Quinlan, mais il faut avouer que voir son ancienne padawan et amie en vie fut une nouvelle surprenante . Nous savions que celle ci devait venir s'expliquer sur Coruscant, mais tout retour involontaire de sa part aurait pu avoir des retombées néfastes.

Kit savait que son ancien Maitre mentait ouvertement pour protéger Migeki et la relation que le Nautolan entretenait avec elle.

\- Vous avez donc délibérément omis de l'indiquer dans votre rapport si je comprends bien. s'enquit Mace Windu.

\- En effet, répliqua Quinlan, au vu de son refus de retourner sur Coruscant, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ses anciens compagnons tentent de la convaincre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle subisse un procès, ni que son impulsivité cause le moindre tord au Temple.

\- Votre décision, je comprends, Maitre Vos. Mais une entorse au règlement vous avez fait. Si la petite Arkanienne est toujours en vie, la ramener ici il nous faut.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Maitre Yoda. fit le Maitre Plo Koon. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais m'occuper de la ramener sur Coruscant.

\- D'accord, Je suis.

\- Si cela convient à tout le Conseil, Maitre Plo Koon ira donc sur Florrum pour ramener la jeune Migeki Shankra-Lok à la capitale. termina Windu.

Le Conseil approuva la décision, et ils assignèrent les trois Jedi convoqués à la Bibliothèque du Temple. On demanda à Kit de rester un moment de plus, afin de discuter de sa potentielle accession au Conseil.

\- Maitre Fisto. Nous ne tiendrons actuellement pas rigueur de cet écart de comportement avec votre ancienne partenaire. Seulement, nous espérons que ce qu'elle aura à nous dire continuera à nous certifier que vous êtes apte à intégrer ce Conseil en tant que membre.

\- Je m'en remets à votre jugement, Maitre Windu.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Aayla et Quinlan attendaient le Nautolan à la sortie du Conseil. Kit demanda à Aayla si elle n'avait pas vu un communicateur. Celle ci lui répondit qu'il était en sûreté, pour lui éviter de la contacter. Quinlan approuva. Il valait mieux que Migeki revienne, et il était persuadé qu'il avait su justifier ses choix près du Conseil. Par contre, il fut moins tendre avec la Twi'Lek que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

\- Tu as mis beaucoup de choses en jeu pour une simple histoire d'attachement, Aayla. J'étais prêt à demander au Conseil de te faire passer les épreuves, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prête. Tu t'es laissée submerger par la colère, et c'est à la fois notre vie, mais aussi celle des pirates que tu as mise en jeu pour tes intérêts personnels.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Maitre, mais je me devais d'indiquer la présence de cette fille au Conseil. Je suis certaine que vous ne l'auriez pas fait avant longtemps, voir pas du tout.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Aayla. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais crois moi que je serais bien moins amical avec toi si Miki finit par être jugée. fit Kit, sérieusement, sans sourire.

Le regard froid de son ami serra le coeur de la Twi'Lek. Elle avait fait son devoir, sous le coup de la colère, et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle perdait le Nautolan petit à petit. Attristée par la réaction de son Maitre et de son ancien amant, elle retourna méditer avant de prendre son tour de garde à la bibliothèque.

Plo Koon arriva sur Florrum discrètement. Il avait avec lui un petit groupe de soldat de la République. Grâce à la Force, il put rapidement détecter la jeune femme qu'il était venu chercher. Tout se passa sans encombre, et il parvint rapidement aux quartiers de Migeki.

Sentant un danger arriver, la jeune femme resta calme et attrapa son sabre laser. Quelque chose l'attendait dehors, et elle serait prête à se défendre. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir qu'un Maitre Jedi entre, accompagné d'un groupe de soldat pointant leurs blaster sur elle. Sans réfléchir, elle attaqua, et Plo Koon résista avec sa propre arme de Jedi.

\- Ne tirez pas, ordonna-t-il, ripostant calmement devant son assaillante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !? Lança Migeki.

\- Migeki Shankra-Lok. Nous avons pour ordre du Conseil Jedi de te ramener à Coruscant.

\- QUOI ? s'offusqua Migeki

Son étonnement provoqua une petite faille dont Plo Koon profita. Il lui prit son sabre laser des mains et l'éteignit avec la Force. De son autre main, il pointa la jeune femme avec son sabre rugissant.

Migeki refusait d'abdiquer aussi vite et se jeta sur Plo Koon. Il l'arrêta sans problème en la maintenant en lévitation.

\- La colère et l'aveuglement… Je ne pensais pas que Quinlan Vos enseignait ce genre de choses à ses padawan.

Il fit signe de sa tête aux soldats, qui lui passèrent des menottes résistant à la Force. Par mesure de précaution et vu l'habileté de Migeki, ils lui mirent un collier électrique au cas où elle déciderait de fuir. Ils sortirent ainsi des quartiers de la jeune femme.

\- As-tu des effet à emporter avant de partir ?

\- Je veux Glue et le contenu du sac de toile au pieds de mon lit. se résigna Migeki.

Un des soldat se détacha afin d'aller chercher les effet de l'arkanienne. Seulement, à l'extérieur, un groupe de pirate les attendaient, prêt à tirer. Ils avaient entendu les bruits de sabre laser qui s'entrechoquaient, et étaient prêts à se défendre.

Hondo était en première ligne, blaster au poing.

\- Alors voilà les méthodes de la République. Proposer des alliances pour ensuite enlever les pirates de ma bande ? Encore plus fourbes que nous. A croire que les séparatistes ont plus de paroles ! Lança le chef pirate d'un ton cynique.

\- Cette jeune fille doit aller sur Coruscant à la demande du Conseil Jedi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à perdre un si bon élément ?

\- Si vous avez quelques plaintes, adressez -les directement au Conseil. Un Jedi doit être traité comme tel. Il en va de même pour les pirates. fit calmement Plo Koon.

Voyant que la situation allait finir en bain de sang, Migeki arrêta tout le monde.

\- C'est bon Hondo, je pars avec eux… Je m'arrangerai pour revenir.

Devant le regard résigné de la jeune femme, Hondo fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

\- Si j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi d'ici une semaine, crois moi que ces traîtres le paieront cher.

L'arkanienne lui sourit en acquiesçant.

\- Vous pouvez enlever ces chaînes, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

\- Nous ne ferons rien sans l'accord du général. fit un soldat.

\- Enlevez lui son collier. Mais la situation veut que tu gardes tes menottes tant que je ne te ferais pas confiance.

Migeki bouda un peu. Elle détestait être attachée ainsi. Elle resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'on l'amène à la capitale.

Là bas, le Temple n'avait absolument pas changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. Plo Koon la fit entrer dans la salle du Conseil. Ils étaient attendus par les onze autre membres… Mais aussi par son ancien Maître, Kit et Aayla. A part cette dernière, voir les deux Jedis lui fit chaud au coeur, mais leur expression sérieuse renforça son impression qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Ce fut Maître Windu qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Migeki Shankra-Lok ?

\- Elle-même.

\- Bien. Nous avons tout un tas de questions à te poser. En fonction de tes réponses et de tes choix, nous verrons si oui ou non nous devons te considérer comme une traîtresse de la République, te faire passer un procès et, dans le meilleur des cas t'exiler, ou si nous pourrons reconsidérer ton cas.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas trop le choix… Je vous écoute.

Ce fut le Maître Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi qui exposa à la jeune femme tout ce qu'Aayla avait raconté, et les versions de Kit et Quinlan concernant son cas. Après s'être enfuie de la république, elle avait rejoint le camp des pirates pour exercer des méfaits contre de l'argent dans toute la galaxie. Elle s'était faite passer pour morte afin de disparaître totalement, jusqu'à ce que son ancien Maître la retrouve sur la planète Zygerria.

\- En effet. Après avoir goûté à la liberté de la vie de pirate, il m'était impossible de revenir chez les Jedi.

Migeki essaya de paraître sûre d'elle, mais elle avait un peu peur quand même. Personne ne pouvait l'aider ici. Alors quitte à ce qu'elle subisse un procès, autant ne rien cacher dès maintenant.

\- Sais tu pourquoi les Maîtres Vos et Fisto n'ont pas mentionné ton retour lors de leur rapport ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils voulaient me convaincre de revenir par eux même...Ki.. Enfin, Maître Fisto m'avait déjà demandé de revenir au Temple pour présenter mes excuses, et j'ai refusé. Je me suis enfuie de nouveau après notre évasion de Zygerria.

\- Et pourquoi la padawan Secura a-t-elle retrouvé un holocommunicateur dans la chambre de Maître Fisto, après nous avoir assuré que tu communiquais avec celui-ci ? fit Windu.

Le sang de Migeki ne fit qu'un tour. Cette peste de Twi'lek avait osé les surprendre pendant qu'elle appelait Kit. En pleine nuit, qui plus est. Elle réfléchit un instant. Pour le bien de Kit, elle ne pouvait dire que c'était pour qu'ils puissent garder une relation secrète.

\- J'ai… Effectivement donné un holocommunicateur à Maître Fisto avant de repartir. C'était son idée. Il voulait pouvoir me re-contacter avec Maitre Vos. C'était leur condition pour me laisser partir sans rien vous dire. Comme ça, ils pouvaient tout de même suivre mes mouvements et me convaincre de revenir, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que l'intervention jalouse de la nouvelle Padawan de mon Maître ait accéléré ce processus.

\- Jalouse, tu dis ? tiqua Yoda.

\- Oui, Jalouse. Je soupçonne la padawan Secura de m'en vouloir personnellement après que Maître Fisto ait mentionné le fait que nous étions très proches étant enfants.

Quinlan et Kit retinrent leur souffle. Si Migeki en disait trop, elle ne reviendrai pas et Aayla aurait aussi des ennuis. Cette dernière se contint de ne pas provoquer un scandale.

Yoda se mit à réfléchir. Il finit par décider que cette question serait résolue plus tard, et que si question d'attachement il y avait en effet, Aayla devrait finir sa formation avec un autre Maître que Quinlan. Migeki était contente, mais le cacha. Elle venait de détruire tout espoir à Aayla de pouvoir récupérer SON Kit. Si elle disait la vérité sur ses sentiments envers Kit, elle ne serait plus la padawan de Quinlan. Si elle se taisait là dessus, elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'opposer à Migeki de la sorte, à moins qu'elle finisse par admettre la vérité. Elle était piégée dans les deux cas.

\- Dis moi, Migeki. Réintégrer l'ordre, tu aimerais ?

\- Le réintégrer ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

\- Cette question, le conseil te pose, et y répondre tu dois.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Maitre Yoda . J'ai aimé mes années au Temple, ce sont de très précieux souvenirs. Mais la vie y est trop stricte, et ne convient pas toujours à mes envies de liberté.

Les Maîtres Jedis du Conseil se concertèrent quelques instant du regard. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord.

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de te juger, jeune fille. C'est pourquoi le Conseil te propose un marché. Nous t'autorisons à revenir au Temple en tant que Padawan. Tu suivras de nouveau la formation d'un Maître et partiras parfois en mission avec lui. fit Windu.

\- Parfois ?

\- Oui. Car nous ne pourrons pas faire de toi un véritable chevalier.

\- Trop vieille tu es pour cela. renchérit Yoda.

\- Mais alors quel intérêt ?

\- Ta mission la plus importante consistera à être informatrice. Compte tenu de la situation, les chasseurs de primes et autres pirates deviennent une aide extrêmement précieuse. Hondo t'en as sûrement déjà parlé, mais avec le Sénateur Organa, d'Alderaan, nous lui avons proposé de fournir du matériel et des ressources diverses contre des rapport réguliers des types de contrats qu'ils effectueront, et, dans certains cas, le nom de leur employeur.

\- Vu l'intérêt que portait Hondo à ton égard, continua Plo Koon, nous t'autorisons à retourner accomplir certains contrats que le Conseil validera. Tu pourras travailler pour lui tout en étant un Jedi de la République.

Migeki fut choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Conseil puisse assouplir ses règles. C'est Kit qui avait raison, tout avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était partie. La paix était aujourd'hui menacée, et la République n'ayant pas d'armée, il était normal qu'elle cherche de nouvelles méthodes pour avoir un coup d'avance pacifique sur les séparatistes. Cependant quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle pouvait retrouver son statut de padawan, mais elle ne serait jamais Chevalier ni Maître… Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir rester sous les ordres d'un Maître Jedi pratiquement toute sa vie. Seulement, elle n'était pas sûre que l'un d'eux soit assez patient ou stupide pour faire cela.

\- Maîtres, avez-vous choisi qui sera le Maître de mon ancienne élève ? fit Quinlan, qui se posait les même question que Migeki.

\- Pas encore. Mais il sera difficile de trouver un Maître qui veuille bien d'une padawan aussi particulière… répondit Windu.

\- Moi j'accepte de le faire. lança Kit. Après tout, mon dernier padawan est passé Maître il y a peu, je suis de nouveau disponible pour cette tâche. De plus, étant mon ancienne camarade, je connais bien son caractère, et je pense être à même de la canaliser.

Aayla se tourna vers Kit. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que le Nautolan soit si audacieux. Quinlan le regarda en souriant. Lui, n'était absolument pas étonné de voir qu'il se désignait pour cette "tâche". Après tout, ils avaient quinze ans à rattraper.

Migeki fit la grimace. Redevenir padawan quand son Nautolan était déjà proche de faire parti du Conseil qui se tenait face à elle… Et surtout l'appeler "Maître", s'en était trop.

\- Un problème tu as, Migeki ? interrompis Yoda.

\- Au… Aucun, Maître. Cela ne m'enchante pas, mais accepter cette proposition est la chose la moins risquée pour moi. Et… Si Maître Fisto est disposé à m'avoir comme padawan, je l'en remercie.

\- Bien. Nous pouvons considérer que le sujet est clos.

Ils terminèrent la Réunion en demandant à Migeki de s'approcher pour qu'on lui fasse sa nouvelle tresse de Padawan derrière l'oreille. Ce fut le Maitre Adi Gallia qui s'en chargea et lui fit un très joli nateba orné d'une perle.

Pendant ce temps là, Quinlan, Kit et Aayla étaient sortis. Aayla n'en revenait toujours pas que Kit veuille toujours de Migeki.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, fit Quinlan en baillant.

\- Oui, sourit Kit.

Aayla allait répliquer lorsque Migeki sortit à son tour de la salle du Conseil, une nouvelle tresse dans ses cheveux, et un kimono dans les mains. Lorsqu'il la vit, Kit lui fit un sourire enjoué.

\- Je suis impatient de te voir en kimono, ma très chère padawan.

\- T'en fais pas, Kit, je le customiserai. lui répondit -elle.

\- Je te reprends sur une chose, Miki. A partir de maintenant, c'est "Maître Fisto". fit - il d'un air moqueur.

Quinlan éclata de rire. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Migeki revenir en tant que Padawan alors que Kit était si haut gradé. Mais surtout, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que l'impétueuse petite Arkanienne se résigne à être aussi polie. C'était d'ailleurs le cas avec Migeki. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas se résoudre à appeler Kit "Maître". Elle aimait contrôler les choses, et le titre de Maître / élève n'était pour elle que de la soumission forcée.

\- Eh bien, petite padawan, comme tu as l'air d'avoir compris, va enfiler ta tenue d'entraînement et on va faire quelques exercices de sabre suivi d'une longue méditation, tu en as grand besoin !

Migeki devint rouge de honte. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Très bien… Maitre Fisto.

C'en était trop pour Aayla. Avant de s'énerver, elle s'en alla, prétextant un besoin de méditer. Elle donna un violent coup d'épaule à Migeki au passage et s'en alla avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répliquer. Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Elle avait éliminé sa rivale, et l'avait piégée face au Conseil. Sa relation avec Kit serait tenue secrète et à moins de révéler ses propres secrets, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que se taire.

\- Au fait, Miki, fit soudain Quinlan. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, avant que tu ne partes avec ton nouveau Maître.

Il faillit éclater de rire à nouveau lorsque la jeune femme lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

\- Suis moi.

Quinlan les mena tous les deux à la bibliothèque du Temple. Près d'une des étagère, une femme aux longs cheveux blancs rangeait des données compilées en espèce de disques.

\- Mora ! appela Quinlan.

La femme se retourna. Elle avait un visage fin, quelques tatouages étaient gravés sur sa peau blanche. C'était presque les même que celle de la nouvelle padawan. Sur son épaule, il y avait un petit Touke.

Migeki n'en revenait pas. Elle qui pensait avoir fait ses adieux à sa mère, la retrouvait pour la seconde fois. Elle sauta dans ses bras. Le petit Touke n'était autre que Glue, Quinlan avait demandé aux soldats de l'apporter à Mora avant le Conseil. Kit et lui observèrent la scène de retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille en souriant.

Mora, après avoir été soignée directement au temple, fut embauchée en tant qu'archiviste à la demande de Quinlan. Elle avait une santé fragile, et depuis la mort de son mari sur Glee Anselm, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'auto-suffire. C'est pourquoi en échange d'un travail au sein de l'ordre, ceux ci s'engageaient à prendre soin d'elle et à l'aider. Migeki fut extrêmement heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle, et remercia Quinlan pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Après un petit moment passés ensemble, Kit coupa sa padawan pour qu'ils commencent la formation tout de suite. De tout de façon, si Migeki voulait voir sa mère, elle n'avait plus qu'à venir aux archives du Temple. Quinlan les laissa aussi, adressant un petit sourire à Mora avant de partir. Il avait déjà une autre mission à mener.

Migeki consacra le reste de la journée à se battre au sabre d'entraînement et à méditer avec Kit. En combat, il la dépassait maintenant de très loin. Migeki avait pas mal perdu en pratique depuis le temps, car elle se reposait également sur ses blaster, plus rapides et utiles lorsque le combat au corps à corps n'était pas possible. Kit avait beaucoup de travail pour la remettre à niveau. La deuxième partie, celle de la méditation, fut un peu plus compliqué. N'étant pas douée pour cet exercice de base, Kit ne lui fit aucun cadeau. A un point où elle finit par tomber dans les pommes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais à ce point négligé tes entraînements quotidiens… Fit-il plus pour lui même, car la jeune femme était allongée au sol, évanouie.

Il la porta et alla jusqu'à sa chambre, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

\- Eh bien, quelle marmotte.

\- Où on est ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Tu t'es évanouie.

\- Oh… Désolée. fit - elle un peu embarrassée.

Kit lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- On dit "Désolée, Maître".

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Migeki tenta de reculer mais il y avait un mur derrière elle. Kit usa de ses lekkus pour garder ses mains à l'écart. C'était lui le Maître et il allait lui prouver que c'était le cas. Ayant enfin le champ libre, il lui retira son t-shirt, soulignant l'indécence de sa tenue comparée aux kimonos Jedi. Une fois mise à nu, il prit le temps de la contempler en souriant. Migeki devint toute rouge.

\- Arrêtes de me mater, espèce de pervers ! Mets à poil aussi au moins !

Kit lui sourit et s'exécuta.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Mouais.

Il la relâcha et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser une main le long de son corps, titillant ses tétons au passage, puis alla caresser son sexe avec ses doigts d'un air connaisseur. La jeune femme se cambra, gémissant légèrement.

Migeki n'acceptait pas vraiment cette situation. Certes Kit était très doué, mais elle voulait avoir le dessus. Elle tenta de le retourner et de se mettre au dessus, mais il la bloqua.

\- Ne te débats pas ma petite elfe...lui murmura-t-il. et laisses ton Maitre t'apprendre certaines choses.

Il retint de nouveau Migeki avec ses lekkus, et retira sa main qui la caressait pour la pénétrer en douceur. D'abord un va-et-vient lent et profond, puis il accéléra au fur et à mesure. Il fit jouir ainsi sa padawan. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle, elle le retourna et prit enfin le dessus.

\- C'est à moi de t'apprendre des truc maintenant… Maitre !

Kit sourit, il avait réussi à lui faire dire qu'il était son Maitre. Par contre,contrairement à ce que pensais sa petite padawan, il l'avait laissée prendre le dessus. Il la laissa faire, pour voir ce qu'elle comptait lui apprendre, et la déstabilisa en la regardant fixement, sourire au lèvres.

Migeki ayant l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle l'embrassa fougueusement, jouant de sa langue avec autant d'habileté que son Nautolan avec ses lekkus. Kit de son côté donnait quelques petits coups de reins, maintenant les cuisses de sa padawan contre lui pour aller un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Il la retourna brusquement pour terminer, ne supportant pas de voir sa petite elfe faire tout le travail pour lui.

Après s'être retiré, il pris Migeki contre lui. Il était content de l'avoir récupéré, et surtout de pouvoir l'avoir entièrement pour lui. C'était réciproque pour l'Arkanienne. Elle se blottit contre lui et lui caressa le torse. Lorsqu'elle remonta au niveau de son cou, elle sentit une sorte de croûte. En laissant glisser ses doigts, elle se rendit compte que cela ressemblait plus à des marques de griffes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?..

\- Hum ?

\- Les griffures, sur ton torse…

\- Ce n'est rien...un soucis avec une bestiole.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas quand on est repartis de Zygerria… Et je doute qu'il y ait des bestioles de cette taille sur Coruscant…

Kit resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette soirée en parlant d'Aayla à Migeki. Ils auraient tout le temps pour ça, surtout qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver officiellement.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la Twi'lek… C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

Kit soupira. Il ne pourrait rien lui cacher.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Hier soir. Elle s'est énervée après avoir entendu ton appel, donc ça a un peu mal tourné. Mais s'il te plaît, Miki, n'en parlons pas maintenant.

\- D'accord…

Elle sentait que cette situation n'était pas voulue, et qu'il aurait préféré qu'Aayla n'existe pas. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, et elle avait réussi à faire payer Aayla pour son arrogance à l'égard de son Kit.

Un faible rayon des lunes de Coruscant éclairait la pièce. Lorsque Migeki s'en rendit compte, elle la balaya rapidement du regard. Celle-ci lui semblait familière.

\- C'est… Toujours la même chambre ?

\- Oui… Elle a été réaménagée depuis ton départ, mais c'est effectivement la même.

Migeki sourit. Elle sentit une pointe de nostalgie l'envahir. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant ce sentiment. Kit le sentit et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Miki.

Elle sourit et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, les évènements du jour l'avaient épuisée.

Le réveil fut extrêmement brutal le lendemain matin. Un alarme de rassemblement de tous les Maitres Jedi ainsi que leurs padawans disponibles dans l'enceinte du Temple avait sonné. Kit et Migeki se dépêchèrent de s'habiller pour aller au rendez-vous donné dans la salle de Réunion du Temple. Les holocommunicateurs de plusieurs Jedi en mission étaient activés, et le Conseil se tenait debout devant l'assemblée de pratiquement une centaine de Jedi.

\- Amis Jedi, l'heure est grave. Nous venons de recevoir une transmission d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, transmise à partir de la planète Géonosis. Il aurait trouvé quelques difficultés lors de sa mission avec la padawan de Maitre Yoda, Hana Akari et ils se retrouvent à présent prisonnier.

Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde se demanda pourquoi avoir convoqué une telle assemblée, alors qu'elle ne concernait qu'un seul jedi. Généralement, en cas de capture de l'un des leurs, une petite escouade était nommée pour infiltrer les lieux et sauver le Maitre en détresse.

\- Tout cela pour un seul des notre ? lança un Jedi dans l'assemblée

\- J'y arrive, mon ami. Le message de Maitre Kenobi mentionnait la présence d'un seigneur noir sur les lieux.

\- C'est impossible ! Les derniers seigneurs noirs ont été détruits il y a dix ans !

\- Exact ! Le maitre et l'apprenti ont été détruits.

\- Un peu de silence, je vous demande. fit Yoda.

L'assemblée se tut instantanément.

Migeki était assez perturbée. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à ce corps de crise, et elle ne savait pas non plus que des sith avaient refait surface dix ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle était une petite padawan, les Maitres lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient tous éteints.

\- D'après les informations que nous a transmis Maitre Kenobi, il s'agirait d'un ancien Jedi, le Comte Dooku. Il serait passé du côté obscur et maîtriserai les arts noirs. De plus, il serait en train de lever un armée. L'heure est grave. Nous devons d'urgence nous rendre sur Géonosis. En espérant que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard pour sauver les deux Jedi prisonniers.

Le Conseil termina rapidement, et chacun dut aller préparer son vaisseau. Excepté Yoda qui était requis ailleurs, tous les membres du Conseil Jedi prenaient part à cette mission.

Sur le chemin vers Géonosis, Migeki demanda à Kit ce qui s'était passé. Durant ses années de liberté, elle avait juste profité de la vie, laissant la politique à ceux qui aimaient ça.

\- Il y a dix ans, deux Seigneurs Siths sont apparus sur Naboo. Ils ont causé par mal de dégâts sur place, dont la mort d'un Maitre Jedi. Seulement, le padawan qui était sur place, Obi-Wan Kenobi a su vaincre le Maitre et ramener son apprentie sur le chemin de la lumière. C'est d'ailleurs elle la padawan de Yoda. Apparemment, elle était partie récemment en mission avec Kenobi.

\- Une Sith qui passe du côté lumineux comme ça ? Ca existe vraiment ?

\- D'après Quinlan, c'est difficile, mais pas impossible… Je connais pas le détail de la mission mais son ancien Maitre l'aurait assez traumatisée pour qu'elle bascule du bon côté à sa mort.

Migeki regarda la lumière provenant de l'hyper-espace, pensive. Elle savait que les émotions et tout ce qui allait avec pouvaient faire basculer un Jedi du côté obscur, mais jamais l'inverse. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien rencontrer cette padawan un de ces jours.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une chose la perturba.

\- Attends, Kit… Tu m'as dit que Quinlan trouvait ça difficile ?

\- Oui… Ah oui, comme tu n'étais plus ici, tu n'es pas au courant… Quinlan a failli se faire renvoyer de l'ordre à plusieurs reprises, durant ton absence.. Et l'une des raisons est qu'il est passé une fois du côté obscur par curiosité.

L'Arkanienne regarda son Maitre. Bizarrement, apprendre que son Maitre avait fait ce genre de chose ne l'étonnait absolument pas.

\- Eh bien, Quinlan m'étonnera toujours ! fit - elle en riant.

Arrivée sur la planète Géonosis, Migeki la trouva très peu hospitalière. Et Kit trop aride à son goût. Ils se rendirent au point de rendez-vous près de l'arène extérieure. On entendait du monde à l'intérieur, ils devaient se dépêcher d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Leur mission était d'encercler l'arène et de tuer tous les opposants. Windu devait s'occuper des gradins. La perturbation de la Force était plus concentrée à ce niveau. Les Jedis avaient sentis la présence de deux Jedis, et de deux perturbations du côté obscur. Ils avaient encore une chance de sauver les captifs. Ils se séparèrent tous et se mirent chacun à leur poste, attendant les ordres de Windu.

Un groupe avait déjà pénétré dans les sous sols de l'arène, d'autres prenaient les gradins. Un dernier groupe devait quant à lui grimper sur le haut de l'arène et empêcher toute issue par le ciel.

Kit et Migeki faisaient partie de ceux qui entraient par les gradins. Lorsqu'ils reçurent le signal de Windu, ils attaquèrent.

Chapitre 4 ~ Le retour du Padawan ~ Migeki ~ Fin.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Géonosis -

Chapitre 5 ~ Géonosis.

-22 av BY.

Lullaby n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les Géonosiens semblaient trépigner d'impatience face à ces personnes attachées comme de vulgaires morceaux de viandes. Et leur sort ne s'améliora pas quand trois créatures entrèrent dans l'arène. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, cela n'aiderait personne, et surtout elle se mettrait en danger. Et elle avait bien fait de ne pas bouger : Padmé parvint à grimper au sommet de son piquet, tandis que le maître Jedi se servait des attributs de son assaillant pour couper ses liens. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien tout les deux, mais c'était un peu moins évident pour son frère : La créature qui s'en prenait à lui n'était autre qu'une montagne de muscles à la corne menaçante. Anakin se servit de cette force brut pour le chevaucher, ainsi lorsqu'elle s'éloigna du piquet Anakin pu en détacher la chaîne qui le retenait. Chacun se défendait comme il le pouvait, avec les moyens du bord, sous les cris des spectateurs, et certains commentaires des Séparatistes.

Soucieux du sort de la Sénatrice, Anakin parvint à plus ou moins dompter son assaillant pour secourir la jeune femme avant de fuir en embarquant Obi-Wan au passage. C'était sans compter sur les droïdes qui les encerclèrent soudainement… Vraiment, Lullaby commençait à douter de la survie de ses amis…

Elle allait faire demi-tour pour tenter de trouver un moyen de les aider, mais elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, elle eut d'abord peur qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, mais en levant la tête elle remarqua un sourire charmeur sur un visage de Nautolan, et cela la rassura. C'était un Jedi… Le Conseil avait agit rapidement, et le dit Jedi qu'elle venait de rencontrer lui conseilla de se mettre en lieu sûr : une lourde bataille allait débuter dans quelques secondes, et il était préférable pour une personne comme elle d'éviter le conflit.

Lullaby ne put s'empêcher de le fixer et de trouver sa voix et son sourire vraiment charmants, puis il la contourna, suivit d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui portait des marques bleues sur le visage et avait des oreilles pointues. La jeune Skywalker la trouvait vraiment jolie, puis elle secoua la tête avant de repartir dans le dédale de couloirs pour se trouver une cachette. Derrière elle, la clameur des spectateurs se transforma en un regroupement de cris de terreur. La bataille commençait… Elle se dissimula dans un renfoncement et écouta tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Dark Lumis, ou plutôt Hana, était aux côtés de Dooku, assise sur le rebord du balcon. Dooku remarqua qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux les Jedi, et plus particulièrement Obi-Wan.

\- Un soucis, jeune apprentie ?

\- Aucun, Maître. Je me disais seulement que c'était dommage que Kenobi ne veuille pas se joindre à votre cause.

\- C'est en effet fort regrettable.

Derrière elle, elle sentit la présence familière d'un Jedi. Des renforts ? Leur message avait été entendu ? Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendu le bruit d'un sabre laser s'activer. Elle se retourna avant de voir que Mace Windu tenait Jango Fett, le chasseur de prime en respect.

\- Alors vous êtes bien passés du côté obscur, Comte Dooku. Est-ce ton cas aussi Hana ?

La jeune femme lui répondit en activant son sabre laser. Elle fit comprendre à Windu ce qu'il voulait savoir, et Dooku lui ordonna d'aller tuer les Jedi dans l'arène qui commençaient à s'infiltrer. Il lui précisa aussi que les droïdes étaient programmés pour ne pas l'attaquer.

D'un salto arrière, Hana plongea dans l'arène. Elle profita de cette instant en l'air pour repousser le côté obscur en elle. Windu avait comprit qu'elle était encore de leur côté, c'est pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire.

Elle se mit à courir vers un chef de section droïde.

\- Eh, le droïde.

\- Madame.

\- Le Comte m'a demandé de vous transmettre un petit message. La formation change, et c'est maintenant une bataille royale. Vous êtes seuls. Tuez les Jedi, et éliminez les autres droïdes. Les derniers survivants auront droit à de belles améliorations.

\- Heuu… Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Douterais tu de mes ordres ? fit Hana en pointant son sabre laser sur le droïde.

\- Non !

\- Bien, alors exécutez-vous.

\- Bien reçu bien reçu. fit le droïde, transmettant les ordres de la padawan à tous les droïdes.

La jeune fille allait commencer à courir vers un groupe de Jedis, ceux-ci poursuivis pas un char droïde, mais Obi-Wan se jeta sur elle, éteignant leurs sabres. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba, Obi-Wan sur elle. Il semblait un peu paniqué.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas passer de l'autre côté encore une fois !

\- Maître…

Il allait continuer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hana lui souriait gentiment, et qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout être retournée du côté obscur. Cependant, il avait clairement ressenti une perturbation quand elle avait rejoint Dooku.

Avant que la petite blonde n'ait le temps de lui expliquer la situation, une explosion les sépara. La ruse qu'elle avait employée pour tromper les droïdes et décimer leur armée avait fonctionné, mais Dooku s'était rendu compte de la traîtrise de la padawan. Il avait repris le contrôle de la situation, encerclant tous les Jedi au centre de l'arène.

L'attaque avait bien commencé. Migeki suivait Kit, comme convenu, pour prendre d'assaut l'arène de Géonosis. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent une jeune fille, qui semblait paniquée. Kit lui sourit et lui dit d'aller se cacher.

\- Pourquoi il faut que tu sois toujours en train de sourire comme ça… fit Migeki d'un air boudeur.

\- Tu veux que je fasse la tête pour la stresser encore plus ? rétorqua Kit, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de sa padawan.

Migeki soupira. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, et c'était ça le pire. Elle lui mit un petit coup de coude et fonça dans l'arène. Une horde de droïde bloquait le passage, mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à passer au travers.

Le champ de bataille derrière l'arche qu'ils venaient de passer ressemblait à une scène de guerre. Des droïdes partout, ainsi que des cadavres. Jedi et droïdes confondus. Kit demanda à Migeki de rester près de lui. Il voulait l'avoir à l'oeil. L'Arkanienne qui venait de reprendre sa formation, espérait que ses acquis allaient pouvoir la sauver jusque là. Elle observa l'endroit d'où était installé Dooku, et vit une petite blonde sauter du balcon. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle trouva son sabre assez particulier. N'ayant pas le temps de contempler les lieux plus en détails, elle fonça avec Kit, qui venait, tout content, de repousser deux droïdes grâce à la Force.

\- Tu te réjouis vraiment de pas grand chose. le railla Migeki.

\- Fais en autant petite padawan !

Migeki grogna et lui montra qu'elle pouvait aussi utiliser la Force comme lui. Elle allait s'attaquer à un droïde, lorsqu'elle remarqua que celui-ci venait d'abattre d'autres droïdes.

\- Kit… Ce droïde attaque ses semblables ! fit Migeki étonnée.

\- Certains font ça… Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais tant mieux !

Elle surprit un autre droïde sur sa gauche à parler.

\- Mais eeuuuuuh Comte. Votre élève nous a donné l'ordre d'attaquer tout le monde, droïdes et Jedis.

\- Je n'ai jamais donné cet ordre. Faites feu seulement sur les personnes ayant un sabre laser.

\- Bien reçu bien reçu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? fit un autre droïde à côté.

\- Euh… Je crois qu'on s'est fait berner. Il faut seulement tuer les Jedi.

\- T'en es sur ?

\- Euh je crois, oui !

Migeki faillit éclater de rire. Elle savait les droïdes stupides, mais là ils battaient tous les records ! Avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer le groupe, ils changèrent de cible pour encercler le groupe de survivants au coeur de l'arène.

Dooku faisait le fier. Windu était tombé, et l'armée de plus de deux cent Jedi fut réduite à un petit groupe de survivants au coeur d'une arène cernée de droïdes. Un des membre du Conseil avait déjà péri sous les assauts, et Dooku était persuadé qu'il pourrait recommencer.

\- Eh bien Maître Windu, il me semble que j'ai gagné. fit le Sith d'un air arrogant.

\- Rien n'est encore joué. rétorqua celui-ci.

Dooku ignora cette dernière remarque et s'intéressa à Hana. A part Anakin, Padmé et Obi-Wan, personne n'était au courant qu'elle avait eu un petit passage du côté obscur.

\- Il semblerait que tu m'aies trahie, jeune Lumis.

\- Pardon de vous interrompre, mais moi c'est Hana. La sith Dark Lumis est définitivement morte il y a dix ans.

\- Je t'offrais une chance de revenir. Ton pauvre Maître doit se retourner dans sa tombe de voir ce que tu es devenue.

\- Maul est mort. J'ai choisi mon camp. Et si je dois vous tuer pour le prouver, je le ferais. lança d'un air assuré la padawan de Yoda, menaçant Dooku de son sabre mauve.

Obi-Wan se sentit vraiment soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait ressenti une perturbation chez elle et voulait mettre ça au clair… S'il survivait à cette bataille.

Migeki regarda Dooku, se disant qu'il était complètement imbu de lui même. Elle détestait ce genre de personnes. Elle et Kit étaient prêts à se battre.

Les droïdes allaient recommencer à charger sous l'ordre de leur Maître, quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Une troupe de vaisseaux était en train de survoler l'arène et commença à tirer dans le tas sur les robots. Yoda était au commandement du vaisseau principal, et donna ses instructions. Pendant que deux des vaisseaux devaient détruire la masse de droïdes, les autres devaient se poser et sauver les rescapés.

Windu monta avec Yoda, et Hana dans celui d'Obi-Wan et Anakin, accompagné de la Sénatrice Amidala. Avant de décoller, Hana vit que Dooku était en train de fuir. Obi-Wan ordonna au pilote de le prendre en chasse. Dooku fuyait rapidement à bord d'un speeder, mais le vaisseau des Jedi était rapide, et n'eut aucun mal à le suivre. Cependant, quelques chars droïdes se tenaient sur leur route et tiraient abondamment sur le vaisseau. Une perturbation provoquée par les tirs provoqua une violente secousse, et la Sénatrice chuta du vaisseau avant de s'écraser lourdement dans le désert géonosien.

Anakin laissa ses émotions le submerger et voulut arrêter le vaisseau pour aller récupérer sa chère Padmé.

\- C'est hors de question Anakin ! Nous devons continuer !

\- Il faut aller chercher Padmé ! Elle est en danger !

\- La capture du Comte Dooku est plus importante ! Padmé saura se débrouiller !

\- Je ne la laisserai pas !

\- Est-ce qu'elle ferait passer sa mission après ses sentiments ?

\- Non.. Maître… fit le jeune Jedi têtu.

Hana posa sa main sur le bras d'Obi-Wan.

\- Maître… Je peux m'en charger.. Je ne pense pas vous être utile contre le Comte.

Obi-Wan hésita un instant. Lui et Anakin auraient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles, mais il craignait qu'Hana ne rencontre de nouveau le côté Obscur. Finalement, il laissa sans le vouloir son désir de la protéger, et donc, ses émotions primer pour la première fois de sa vie en éloignant la petite blonde du champ de bataille.

La jeune femme sauta du vaisseau et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Sénatrice, qui s'était relevée et commençait à marcher dans le sable. Hana arriva juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par une bande de droïdes, et la protégea jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un vaisseau navette.

Migeki et Kit foncèrent dans la navette la plus proche. Yoda approcha son vaisseau du leur, une fois décollé, et leur donna le point de ralliement à l'extérieur. Leur objectif était de secourir les blessés qui le pouvaient, et ils devaient faire attention à ne laisser personne en retrait.

C'était une tâche extrêmement difficile qui s'annonçaient pour les Jedis qui ne devaient pas prendre Dooku en course. Cependant, nos deux Jedis acceptèrent sans broncher. Il était évident qu'il fallait minimiser les pertes au maximum.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement, beaucoup de blessés attendaient d'être pris en charge, et surtout, les droïdes étaient positionnés de sorte à acculer l'armée de la République. Kit demanda à Migeki de s'occuper des blessés en attendant qu'il nettoie la zone avec l'aide des clones. Ce fut difficile, mais après que les vaisseaux alliés eurent détruits ceux des Séparatistes, ils purent reprendre le dessus, et Kit alla rejoindre Migeki.

Yoda venait de se poser aussi.

\- Maitre Fisto, des information, vous avez ?

\- Ma padawan s'occupe des blessés, le terrain a été dégagé, nous avons repoussé les droïdes, Maître Yoda. Je vais donc aider au rapatriement des blessés. Où en est la capture du comte ?

\- Maître Kenobi, avec Skywalker et ma padawan est parti. Le rejoindre, je vais.

\- Bien.

Yoda s'en alla pour suivre la trace de Dooku.

Kit alla aider Migeki. La jeune femme fut ravie de le retrouver. Ce genre de mission lui rappelait un peu l'une de celles qu'elle avait effectuée peu de temps avant de quitter l'Ordre. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se rendait compte que malgré les quinze ans qui les avaient séparés, son Nautolan n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi attentionné avec les autres. Son nouveau Maître était devenu un grand Jedi, et elle était extrêmement fière de pouvoir se dire être sa petite amie.

Lullaby entendait les Jedis donner tout leur possible pour battre l'armée de droïdes qui s'abattait sur eux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cela sembla se calmer, avant qu'elle n'entende des vaisseaux au-dessus de l'arène. Des renforts ? Elle pensait que tout les Jedis étaient déjà sur place. Elle entendit des tirs puissants, comme des bombardements puis les vaisseaux s'éloigner de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les Jedis aient pris la fuite… Et si c'était le cas, elle devait se dépêcher de retourner au vaisseau de son frère, car s'il y allait mais qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas , il allait paniquer et voudrait la chercher, et cela compliquerait encore les choses.

Elle fuit l'arène, et vit que les vaisseaux de la République se dirigeaient vers le centre de discussion de la Fédération du Commerce qui avait élu domicile sur la planète. Elle les suivit du mieux qu'elle pu, évitant avec une habilité surprenante le plus gros de la zone de combat. Elle parvint à dérober le speeder d'un ennemi et à poursuivre le comte Dooku et le vaisseau où elle avait vu son frère. Elle se posa à leur suite, et les suivit.

Elle arriva au moment où Anakin se fit projeter au sol à la suite d'un éclair lancé par le sith. Elle se jeta sur lui en criant le nom de son frère, et son apparition surprit les trois hommes présents. Anakin la traita d'inconsciente, ce à quoi Obi-Wan répondit que cela était de famille. Lullaby aida son aîné à se redresser tandis que le maître Jedi provoquait en duel le sith. Ce dernier semblait avoir le dessus, blessant Obi-Wan à l'épaule et à la jambe. Il se retrouva au sol, et alors que le comte Dooku abattait son sabre laser pour l'achever, Anakin se précipita sur lui pour le stopper et ainsi sauver la vie de son cher maître.

Sachant qu'ainsi blessé, il ne pourrait plus combattre, Obi-Wan laissa son sabre à son padawan pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de prendre le dessus. Lullaby se trouvait impuissante, observant son frère attaquer et esquiver habillement. Mais le sith était tout aussi habille et coupa en deux la poignée du sabre d'Obi-Wan. Lullaby commençait à craindre pour son frère… Et elle avait bien raison d'avoir peur. Bientôt, le Comte coupa le bras de son adversaire et l'envoya au sol avec l'aide de la Force.

Lullaby vit rouge. Elle cria le nom d'Ani et se leva d'un bond, fonçant contre l'ennemi en attirant le sabre de son aîné avec la Force. Les deux Jedis furent surpris d'abord de son comportement mais aussi de son affinité avec la Force. Elle l'avait bien cachée… Elle esquiva habillement les attaques du Comte, et tenta de le désarmer. Mais elle n'avait jamais suivit d'entraînement, alors le sith la domina rapidement avant de lui lancer un éclair qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Anakin se traîna vers sa soeur pour constater son état. Elle n'était pas en danger, juste sonnée, et il fut soulagé en voyant le Maître Yoda arriver.

\- Vous ne vous mêlerez plus jamais de nos affaires Yoda… commença le comte.

Un duel de Force fut observé entre les deux partis, chacun faisant preuve d'un talent non négligeable. Dooku fit une nouvelle fois appel à la Force pour attaquer Yoda à l'aide d'un éclair, mais le petit Maître l'intercepta pour le lui renvoyer. Le seigneur Sith eu tout juste le temps de l'envoyer dans le plafond avant de lui en lancer un nouveau. Lullaby reprenait peu à peu conscience, et fut époustouflée par les capacités du Maître Yoda à contrer les pouvoirs du seigneur noir.

\- Plus puissant tu es devenu, Dooku. Le côté obscur je perçois en toi.

\- J'ai désormais plus de pouvoirs que tout les Jedis, toi compris Yoda.

\- Beaucoup encore il te reste à apprendre.

\- Il est évident que cette querelle ne se réglera pas sur notre seule maîtrise de la Force, enchaîna le comte, mais bien le sabre laser à la main.

Ils furent chacun contraints de dégainer leurs sabres lasers. Malgré sa petite taille, Yoda tenait le Comte en respect, faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'une dextérité hors normes. Lullaby comprenait mieux pourquoi il était le membre le plus puissant du Conseil des Jedis… Il en faudrait beaucoup à son frère pour arriver à son niveau… Enfin s'il parvenait à trouver un moyen de compenser la perte de sa main. Mais le Comte Dooku ne comptait pas en rester là, et digne de son statut de Sith , il utilisa la Force pour briser un pilier et faire en sorte qu'il s'écrase sur les deux Jedis et la jeune femme, pour déstabiliser le membre du Conseil. Cependant Lullaby parvint plus ou moins à le maintenir au-dessus d'eux, les laissant saufs, puis l'éloigna pour le faire tomber plus loin. Mais le comte avait profité de cette diversion pour disparaître à bord de son vaisseau.

Padmé et quelques clones arrivèrent à cet instant, et tentèrent de tirer sur le vaisseau, en vain. La Sénatrice se rua sur le padawan, se rassurant de son état, alors que sa petite soeur essayait de le relever, ainsi qu'Obi-Wan. D'ailleurs une jeune femme blonde vint l'aider à soutenir le maître Jedi, semblant s'inquiéter gravement pour le barbu. Lullaby la trouva vraiment jolie… Décidément, elle commençait à croire que les représentant du côté lumineux de la Force étaient tous beaux. Le comte avait réussit à s'échapper… Les Jedis avaient perdu cette bataille.

Le commandant du vaisseau navette frôla un vaisseau qui partait dans l'autre direction. C'était Dooku qui s'enfuyait.

\- Que fait -on, Madame ? demanda le pilote

\- On se pose. Si Dooku s'est enfui, c'est que les Jedi sont soit blessés, soit pire. fit Hana, inquiète.

Elle avait vu le vaisseau de Yoda passer devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que son Maître ait été vaincu… Et si lui l'était, elle craignait encore plus pour la santé de son cher Maître Kenobi et de son padawan.

En descendant du vaisseau, Padmé se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes furent soulagées de voir qu'aucun des Jedis n'étaient gravement blessés. Anakin avait perdu son bras. Lorsqu'elle vit les plaies béantes sur Obi-Wan, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se rua vers lui pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Maître…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Une adorable petite bouille blanche aida Obi-Wan à se relever. Hana ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue de sa vie. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions avant que Yoda les fasse monter dans le vaisseau.

Anakin se retenait de hurler de douleur une fois à bord.

\- Ani, calmes toi… On va trouver un moyen de te soigner. fit Lullaby.

\- La douleur ne se calmera pas si tu t'agites, renchérit Padmé.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à se contenir, mais il avait la femme de sa vie et sa petite soeur près de lui, et il devait se montrer fort en face d'elles.

De son côté, Hana resta près d'Obi-Wan et examina ses blessures. Sa chaire avait été brûlée par le sabre laser de Dooku, et il en restait à présent deux plaies béantes. Fort heureusement, seuls des muscles semblaient touchés, et les coupures au sabre laser ne s'infectaient pas, car elles tenaient plus de la brûlure que de la coupure à proprement parler.

\- De leur blessures tu t'occuperas, quand nous serons à bord du vaisseau, Hana. lui fit Yoda.

\- Bien Maître. Avec l'aide du droïde médical, je pense pouvoir installer un nouveau bras à Skywalker.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? s'écria Lullaby, qui avait entendu.

\- Bien sur ! Répondit la petite blonde en souriant.

Obi-Wan s'interrogeait également sur ce que la padawan venait de dire. Sentant des regards interrogateurs, Hana dut s'expliquer.

\- Je pense passer une spécialisation en tant que Jedi Consulaire. J'ai toujours été très proche de la Force, et du coup, Maître Yoda m'a conseillé cette voie. Je suis donc à la fois Jedi et médecin, en quelque sorte.

Elle simplifia beaucoup, puisque Obi-Wan et Anakin étaient au courant des capacité des Jedi Consulaire, et qu'il était difficile d'expliquer en détail ce genre de choses à des personnes extérieures à l'Ordre.

Si Anakin eut du mal à se rappeler les spécificités de cette faction de Jedi, Obi-Wan fut assez impressionné. La jeune sith perdue d'il y a dix ans avait bien changée et était devenue une magnifique Jedi. Seulement, il y avait encore une question qui restait en suspens.

\- Hana… Tout à l'heure, avant la bataille, j'ai clairement senti que tu étais repassée du côté obscur.

Hana ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais il était vrai qu'elle devait des réponses.

\- Oui… Je peux parfois passer du côté Obscur sans devenir complètement folle.

\- Un très long entraînement, ce fut. ajouta Yoda.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation plus en détails qu'ils arrivèrent à la station médicale.

Une fois à bord, Hana était complètement différente. Elle donna ses instructions aux droïdes. Elle fit préparer une cuve de Bacta pour les plaies d'Obi-Wan, et alla s'occuper de la table d'opération avec le droïde Médecin. Le plus urgent était d'abord le bras d'Anakin, car il commençait à saigner. Elle fit attendre Padmé dans un pièce à côté. Elle voulait que Lullaby y aille aussi, mais cette dernière insista pour rester près de son frère. Elle finit par accepter à condition qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Elle s'équipa, donna des vêtements stériles à sa nouvelle compagne et se chargea du bras d'Anakin. L'opération dura deux heures. Le Padawan était violent et n'acceptait pas très bien les anesthésies, mais le droïde finit par souder les derniers nerfs. Après quelques vérification, elle fit transporter Anakin dans une chambre, et alla voir où en était Obi-Wan, après avoir laissé Lullaby et Padmé retrouver Skywalker.

Obi-Wan venait de sortir de son bain improvisé. Il ne portait qu'une serviette à sa taille. Elle rougit très légèrement en le voyant ainsi et examina les deux petites marques qui restaient sur sa peau. Tout s'était bien passé, et il ne garderai pas de cicatrices, ce qui rassura la petite blonde.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce pour laisser son Maître s'habiller, mais celui-ci lui prit la main et l'arrêta.

\- Attends.

Hana ne voulut pas se retourner. Son coeur battait fort.

\- Ta ruse, sur Géonosis… C'était bien joué mais… Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, Hana.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Hana ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Maître…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sur Géonosis, elle avait un peu agi sur un coup de tête, mais elle voulait sauver les Jedi. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa décision ait pu affecter à ce point Obi-Wan. Ce dernier la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme si elle allait s'enfuir.

\- Je t'aime.

Ce fut le coup final pour la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il lui avait dit le contraire, rappelant les dangers de l'attachement.

Elle leva ses mains et serra ses bras. Son corps était chaud et agréable. Elle finit par se retourner et lui faire face.

\- Vous… C'est sérieux ?... hésita Hana.

Obi-Wan l'embrassa pour lui répondre. Son regard était assez assuré, mais Hana n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait.

\- Prouvez-le moi ! lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Le Jedi s'y attendait un peu. Il lui sourit et verrouilla les portes de la pièce grâce à la Force. Ils étaient seuls. Il avança et plaqua Hana contre l'un des murs pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle voulait que son Maître lui prouve qu'il était sincère, et il allait le faire. Obi-Wan laissa tomber sa serviette, puis en fit de même avec le kimono de la padawan.

La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit lui qui prenne l'initiative pour ce genre de chose. Le fait qu'ils soient sur un vaisseau ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de son Maître en elle, et pourtant, cette agréable sensation venait de l'envahir de nouveau. Obi-Wan était beaucoup moins passif que la dernière fois, et il était très doué.

La position n'étant pas très confortable, Obi-Wan tira Hana, la mettant sur ses genoux. Il voulait qu'elle sente à quel point il s'était rendu compte qu'il la désirait. Il la tint contre lui jouit en elle.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Hana lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa si brusquement qu'elle tomba sur lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire.

Obi-Wan leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce que mon médecin personnel pourrait m'aider à me relever et m'habiller ? fit Obi-Wan

Hana rougit un peu. Elle joua le jeu et se releva pour tendre au Jedi son kimono.

\- Dois -je aussi vous mettre la ceinture ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle lui mit sa ceinture autour de la taille, et profita de sa concentration à la tâche pour refermer grâce à la Force le kimono de la petite blonde. Il finit de s'habiller et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois sortis, Anakin et les deux jeunes femmes les attendaient. Le padawan d'Obi-Wan avait repris un peu de forces, et s'enquit de la santé de son Maître. Lullaby, sa petite soeur le collait, accrochée à son bras valide, et Padmé était à côté, rassurée de voir que tout le monde ici allait bien.

\- Vous semblez aller bien, Maître. fit Skywalker.

\- En effet. Nous avons à bord de ce vaisseau un médecin capable de tout soigner à la perfection. répondit Obi-Wan, lançant un petit sourire à Hana.

Hana dû se contrôler pour ne pas devenir écarlate. "Personne ne sait rien, donc on se calme". Elle se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase pour se convaincre.

Yoda revint à ce moment là pour leur signaler qu'ils allaient être rapatriés sur Coruscant grâce à un croiseur de la République dirigé par le Jedi Kit Fisto et sa padawan, Migeki.

Une fois la bataille terminée et les blessés mis en sécurité sur des vaisseaux équipés pour ce genre de prise en charge, Kit et Migeki montèrent à bord de chasseurs, et rejoignirent le croiseur en orbite. Il y avait quelques Jedi qui y avaient été rapatriés, tel que Maître Ki Adi Mundi. Kit alla voir ce dernier, pour prendre des nouvelles et faire un rapport rapide de la situation. Celle-ci était dramatique. Il avait perdu énormément de Jedi, mais aussi beaucoup de clones.

\- Alors la guerre a finalement bien éclaté...fit Kit

\- En effet, Maître Fisto. répondit Maître Mundi.

Migeki ne répondit pas, elle se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par prendre part à cette guerre, après les récents évènements. D'un côté, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'être au coeur de l'action, à la différences qu'elle agissait seule depuis quinze ans, alors que là, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans une armée.

La plupart des Jedis valides devaient retourner sur Coruscant avec des chasseurs. Le temple n'était plus assez bien protégé. Kit quant à lui fut assigné à la direction du croiseur, et devait le ramener à bon port. Au passage, Ki Adi Mundi lui avait demandé de récupérer, à la demande de Yoda, le groupe de Jedis sur la station médicale avant de repartir. Ils avaient encore pas mal de blessés à bord, et la navette était d'un grand secours.

Une fois accostés, Kit alla accueillir les rescapés. Yoda alla s'entretenir avec lui, alors qu'Obi-Wan et Anakin durent aller se reposer. Padmé et Lullaby ne quittèrent pas les deux hommes, mais Hana dut aller aider les droïdes médecins pour la prise en charge des blessés, ainsi que pour les soins à leur apporter. Avant de partir, Obi-Wan lui souhaita discrètement bon courage avant de la laisser partir.

Avant de rejoindre Yoda, Kit demanda à Migeki d'accompagner Hana. C'était elle qui s'était majoritairement occupée de placer les blessés, c'était donc la personne la plus désignée pour accompagner la petite blonde dans le croiseur.

Yoda et Kit allèrent au poste de commandement.

\- Je suis bien content que cette bataille soit terminée.

\- D'accord je le suis. Se débrouiller, votre padawan semble.

\- Elle est un peu têtue mais je pense que c'est surtout le changement qui provoque cela. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, tout ira bien.

Yoda acquiesça. Il savait que Kit était le meilleure Maître pour Migeki, car il était l'un de ceux qui la connaissait le mieux, et qui donc pouvait la canaliser.

Ne pouvant tenir en place, Obi-Wan alla rejoindre Kit et Yoda. Ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, et il n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire, surtout lorsqu'il savait que tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

\- Vous reposer vous devez, Maître Kenobi.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais mes blessures sont pratiquement guéries grâce à votre padawan. Et je déteste rester inactif. répliqua Obi-Wan.

\- Votre padawan aussi semble très impétueuse, Maître Yoda. sourit Kit.

\- Trop sentimentale, elle est. Mais confiance je lui fais.

\- Elle est très efficace sur le terrain. Même si vous auriez tout de même dû lui apprendre à piloter un chasseur. ajouta Obi-Wan, se rappelant de leur courses poursuite avec Jango.

\- Elle ne sait pas piloter ? demanda Kit.

\- Eh bien, disons qu'il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché. Elle pilote avec la même douceur qu'Anakin.

Kit se retint de dire qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'une personne puisse piloter avec autant d'inconscience que le jeune Skywalker. Les trois maîtres Jedi continuèrent de discuter, abordant le sujet de Dooku.

Hana quitta Obi-Wan et chercha les chambres des blessés. Le vaisseau était immense, et, même si elle maîtrisait bien la Force, elle avait besoin de pas mal de concentration pour éviter de se perdre dans ce dédale. Elle fut rassurée de voir Migeki la rejoindre.

\- Eh ! K...Enfin… Mon Maître m'a demandé de t'accompagner. Enchantée, moi c'est Migeki.

\- Ah, merci beaucoup ! Hana. répondit la jeune fille.

Migeki trouva Hana assez petite. Elle se demanda quel âge elle avait, car sa tête faisait encore un peu enfantine. L'Arkanienne guida la petite blonde vers les blessés. Cette dernière changea du tout au tout, quittant son petit air joyeux pour un regard sérieux et concentré. Elle prit toutes les données des droïdes médecins, et donna ses instructions. Elle chargea un petit groupe de s'occuper des blessés légers, et un autre de vérifier le matériel pour effectuer des opérations sur les problèmes plus graves.

Migeki regardait faire la jeune fille. Elle se sentait un peu inutile. Elle n'était pas du genre à soigner les autres, et savait à peine faire ses propres pansements correctement. Quand Hana eut terminé de donner ses instructions, Migeki se dit qu'elles pourraient faire un peu plus connaissance.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu t'occupes de ce genre de trucs ?

\- Environ trois - quatre ans je dirais. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien, je me disais que t'étais plutôt douée avec les humanoïdes… Personnellement, je préfère les animaux. Mais la, mon petit Glue a dû rester auprès de ma mère au Temple.

\- Ta mère travaille au Temple ?

\- Depuis peu, ouais.

Hana la regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Elle pensait que les Jedis ne pouvaient voir leur parents biologiques.

\- Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue au Temple… fit l'humaine.

\- Je viens seulement de revenir…

\- Ah, je vois.

Elle n'insista pas plus. Hana termina de gérer les opérations, et les blessés qui en sortaient. Une fois fini, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. De son côté, Migeki s'était installée sur un banc et s'était endormie d'ennui. La petite blonde alla la réveiller.

\- Si ton Maître te vois dormir comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit d'accord.

\- La ferme...fit Migeki, dormant à moitié. Kit me dira rien.

Hana fut étonnée de voir que l'arkanienne appelait son Maître par son prénom. D'habitude la hiérarchie voulait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- C'est Maître Fisto, je t'ai déjà dit, Miki. fit Kit qui venait de surgir à côté d'Hana.

\- Eh !

Migeki se rendit compte de sa boulette. Elle le regretta, espérant juste ne pas avoir grillé le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment une relation Maître élève avec Kit. Hana ne sembla pas en tenir compte, et réfléchissait même intérieurement à voir la réaction d'Obi-Wan si elle faisait la même chose. Elle se dit qu'elle essaierait, la réaction d'Obi-Wan promettant d'être amusante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur Coruscant. Le Conseil Jedi se réunit dès l'arrivée de tous les Maîtres. Seulement, il y avait à présent un siège vide, puisque le douzième Maître avait péri dans la Bataille de Géonosis.

Obi-Wan, Hana et Anakin furent convoqués les premiers. Lullaby devait rester dans l'une des salle de méditation du Temple en compagnie de Kit et de Migeki. Anakin leur avait rapidement expliqué la situation avec sa petite soeur, et Kit se mit au défi de faire faire une méditation à la jeune Skywalker. La situation était amusante, car Lullaby n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de choses. Kit soupira, se disant qu'elle avait le même caractère que son frère, alors que l'Arkanienne se moquait d'eux.

Dans la salle du Conseil, l'atmosphère était tendue. Ils commencèrent par le cas d'Anakin. Tout d'abord, Windu le réprimanda sévèrement pour avoir quitté son poste et mis en danger la Sénatrice alors qu'il était censé la protéger. Cependant, il eut un soutient miraculeux de la Togruta Shaak Ti, qui mit en évidence le fait que leur présence avait permis de faire gagner un temps précieux à la République en faisant diversion. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Yoda finit par trancher.

\- Très jeune encore tu es, Skywalker. Mais je pense que le Conseil est d'accord avec moi.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Windu continua

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, Anakin Skywalker, tu deviens officiellement Chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi. Tu es encore peu expérimenté, mais le Conseil te donne sa confiance. Alors ne la gâche pas.

Ces mots étaient digne du Maître Mace Windu, qui n'éprouvait toujours aucune confiance en Anakin. Cependant, une étape avait été passée, et il était autorisé désormais à porter le titre de Chevalier. Cependant, le Conseil n'en avait pas fini, et ils chargèrent le jeune homme de ramener sa petite soeur. Son cas était aussi particulier que celui de son frère, et ils devaient décider de son sort. Anakin obéit et se retira pour aller chercher Lullaby.

Une fois Anakin partit, le Conseil s'intéressa au cas de la Padawan de Yoda. Durant la mission, elle s'était volontairement faite passer pour un traître, afin de tromper le comte. Et bien que le Conseil n'approuva pas cette action, ils durent avouer que ses manoeuvres furent efficaces. La jeune femme fit son rapport, et une chose troubla le Conseil.

\- Un autre seigneur Sith, tu dis. fit Yoda.

\- Oui Maître. Lorsque Dooku est venu me voir, il m'a d'abord parlé de Maul, mais il a ensuite mentionné l'existence d'un autre Seigneur sith qui résiderait sur Coruscant. Je n'ai pas pu le voir, mais le fait de le mentionner à réveillé une sorte de vide que j'avais ressenti peu de temps avant que Maître Kenobi ne tue mon ancien Maître. Maul a effacé une partie de ma mémoire, j'en suis certaine. Et je pense que ce Maître noir fait partie de ce que j'ai perdu.

Les membres trouvèrent cet aveu quelque peu troublant, et certains n'arrivaient pas à croire que cela pouvait être possible. Cependant, Obi-Wan vint appuyer les propos de la padawan, car Dooku lui avait également mentionné l'existence de ce Sith. Selon lui, il serait même bien placé dans la hiérarchie de la République. Suite à ces révélations, le Conseil décida qu'il mènerait une enquête à part.

Hana pensait en avoir terminé, mais Yoda continua.

\- Ma jeune padawan.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda.

\- Le Conseil, aujourd'hui, te reconnaît officiellement en tant que Jedi Consulaire.

Hana ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as fait tes preuves, padawan. Tu as su tenir tête au Comte Dooku et refoulé le côté obscur une nouvelle fois. Ta formation médicale est achevée avec succès, car les vies que tu as sauvées sur Géonosis sont nombreuses. De plus, tu as également le soutien et l'approbation de Maître Kenobi, qui avait aussi pour mission d'évaluer tes capacité en temps réel.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Obi-Wan, qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait aussi cette mission.

\- En même temps que Skywalker, tu passeras la cérémonie, Hana. fit Yoda.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda !

Ce dernier sourit à sa padawan.

\- Très fier de toi je suis, padawan.

\- Merci !

En sortant de la salle, Hana se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus contente. Elle tripota son Nateba et attendit que le Conseil en ait terminé avec Obi-Wan. Elle vit revenir Anakin et sa petite soeur, Lullaby. Cette dernière trouvait Kit et Migeki marrants, et avait insisté pour les traîner avec eux.

Migeki salua Hana, lui demandant comment s'était passée la Réunion avec l'ennuyeux Conseil de vieux, comme elle l'appelait.

\- Je te rappelle que je devrais bientôt y entrer, fit Kit, un peu vexé.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Monsieur aux tentacules, je crois qu'elle essaye de vous dire que vous êtes vieux aussi ! Fit Lullaby d'air un air faussement innocent.

Kit voulait s'énerver mais Anakin se chargea de corriger sa petite soeur.

\- Lulu… Soit un peu plus polie avec Maître Fisto s'il te plaît…

\- Mais j'exprime juste tout haut ce que pense Migeki ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

C'en était trop, Migeki éclata de rire. Kit soupira, il avait perdu contre sa petite elfe et cette gamine. Quant à Hana, elle se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire aussi.

\- Eh bien on s'amuse beaucoup ici ! fit Obi-Wan qui venait de sortir de la salle.

\- Maître !

Obi-Wan se tourna d'abord vers Hana et la félicita pour son nouveau statut. Il lui prit son nateba.

\- Plus qu'a couper ta tresse et tu auras officiellement terminé.

\- Oui !

\- Hana est passé Maître ? demanda Anakin, un peu déçu de ne pas être le seul à être félicité.

\- Tout comme toi, Anakin.

Lullaby ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait, mais elle et Anakin étaient convoqués. Obi-Wan leur ferma la marche.

\- Vous y retournez Maître ?

\- Oui, cela me concerne également.

Elle pensait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais ça allait devoir attendre. Elle proposa à Migeki de leur tenir compagnie. Kit était assez curieux de voir ce que la padawan que Yoda avait personnellement entraînée était capable de faire, et ils allèrent dans une salle libre.

Migeki voulut défier Hana au sabre laser. Elle lança un sabre d'entraînement à la petite blonde, voulant savoir quel était le niveau de l'élève du grand Maître Yoda. Les lames de bois s'entrechoquèrent violemment dès le premier assaut. Aucune des deux demoiselles ne voulait lâcher quoi que ce soit.

Seulement, le manque d'entraînement de Migeki se fit rapidement sentir, et Hana ralentit le rythme pour laisse sa partenaire suivre. Finalement, elle désarma l'arkanienne et la fit tomber au sol.

\- Je pense que j'ai gagné ! sourit Hana.

\- Tss. Je manque juste un peu de pratique. ragea Migeki.

Kit alla lui frotter la tête en se moquant un peu d'elle. C'était le prix à payer pour s'être laissée aller avec un blaster. Il avait pu jauger la technique d'Hana au sabre, et il reconnaissait bien le style de Yoda dans sa façon de faire. Malgré son air mignon et petite fille, elle n'en restait pas moins une bonne adversaire pour ses ennemis.

Hana s'étira sur le côté. Kit et Migeki finirent par laisser l'humaine, car ils avaient une séance de méditation à faire et l'arkanienne voulait récupérer Glue avant de passer voir le Conseil. Hana les salua, et commença à méditer. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Mais comme la Réunion avec le Conseil s'éternisait, elle finit par s'endormir sur l'un des fauteuils de méditation.

Lullaby entra avec Anakin et Obi-Wan dans la salle du Conseil. Elle devait bien avouer que ces personnes étaient vraiment impressionnantes... Elle se sentait toute petite à côté de toutes ces personnalités importantes… D'ailleurs elle sursauta quand le petit Maître vert prit la parole.

\- Des capacités spéciales tu as petite.

\- Je… Oui… balbutia- t- elle.

\- Ton frère ne nous en a jamais parlé, ajouta Mace Windu.

\- Il n'était pas au courant. J'ai découvert que j'avais des affinités avec la Force juste après son départ…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas me faire repérer par les Séparatistes et risquer de me faire avoir pour travailler pour eux… Si ça avait été le cas j'aurais dû affronter Ani et ça… Je ne peux pas le concevoir.

Elle regarda son frère qui lui fit un doux sourire. Vraiment, elle était jeune mais elle raisonnait comme une grande. Il était tellement fier d'elle… Le maître Yoda dit tout haut ce que venait de penser Anakin. Et les membres du Conseil étaient unanime : ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer l'occasion de compter un Jedi comme elle parmi leur rang, surtout en ce temps de guerre. Ils lui firent part de cette réflexion et elle en sembla ravie. Elle en avait inconsciemment rêvé… Lullaby ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là, mais c'est cela qu'elle voulait faire : devenir un Jedi, comme son frère. Mais encore faudrait-il lui trouver un maître et ça, c'était une autre histoire. Personne ne semblait être d'accord. Certains proposaient Obi-Wan, puisque Anakin venait de perdre son statut de padawan, le maître Kenobi pouvait prendre un nouvel apprenti. D'autres proposaient Yoda, pour les mêmes raisons et parce qu'il était le Jedi le plus puissant du groupe. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à suggérer Anakin. Il pouvait désormais avoir un padawan, alors pourquoi pas sa petite soeur ? Ils rattraperaient ainsi le temps perdu et instaureraient une relation de confiance inimitable. Alors que les membres du Conseil commençaient à hausser le ton pour donner raison à leur choix, Mace Windu se leva et les fit taire d'un regard.

\- Je prendrais la jeune Skywalker comme padawan.

\- Vous êtes peut-être un Jedi très puissant Maître Windu, mais vous n'avez aucune expérience en tant que Maître. lui fit remarquer Shaak Ti.

Le concerné lui lança un regard froid. Il ne supportait pas être jugé de la sorte. Lullaby regarda son frère, et il devina qu'elle souhaitait prendre la parole. Dans un sourire il l'incita à le faire, appuyé par Obi-Wan.

\- Si je puis me permettre… Je serais honorée d'être l'apprentie de Maître Windu.

\- Prise est ma décision. La padawan de Maître Windu Lullaby Skywalker sera.

Les deux partis en furent ravis, même si le maître au sabre violet ne le montra pas. Anakin posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et la félicita. Ils quittèrent tout deux la pièce et elle put enfin laisser éclater sa joie en lui sautant au cou.

\- Je vais devenir comme toi Ani ! Je vais être Jedi !

\- Commence par t'entraîner, et après tu pourras te comparer à moi Lulu. la taquina-t-il.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse et le frappa dans l'épaule. Il rit et l'emmena manger un bout avant de se reposer. La journée avait été rude, mais l'entraînement qui s'annonçait pour la jeune fille n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Une fois repartis, Migeki tanna Kit pour qu'il se dépêche. Elle avait laissé son cher petit Glue à sa mère, car elle n'avait pas voulu l'embarquer sur Géonosis. Elle chercha activement après une autre arkanienne dans la bibliothèque du Temple, et courut la rejoindre. Seulement sa mère n'était pas seule. Quinlan, son ancien Maître discutait avec elle. Elle les trouva bizarrement proche.

\- Maître Vos, vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de draguer ma mère, j'espère ? lança haut et fort Migeki.

Quinlan sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être surpris par quelqu'un et surtout pas par Migeki maintenant.

\- Oh, Miki, Kit ! Bien rentrés ? fit-il.

\- Oui. Répondit Kit. Mais on aurait bien aimé vous voir sur le champ de bataille avec nous.

\- Désolée, j'étais retenu ailleurs. rétorqua Quinlan.

Migeki alla embrasser sa mère. Glue qui était dans ses cheveux sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse, qui ne faisait plus attention à Quinlan. Sa petite boule de poils semblait en pleine forme, ce qui fit plaisir à Migeki. Elle lui promit de tout lui raconter ce soir de leur mission. Le petit rongeur lui répondit d'un "Krriiiii" content.

De son côté, Quinlan fit remarqué à Kit que la petite Miki était extrêmement douée pour communiquer avec les animaux. Il lui conseilla de la faire évoluer sur cette voie.

\- J'ai effectivement remarqué ça depuis longtemps déjà. Miki pourra être une bonne sentinelle je pense. ajouta Kit.

Quinlan sourit, se disant que son padawan avait bien mûri et qu'il était tout à fait capable de gérer le caractère bien trempé de Migeki.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ! les coupa Migeki, qui les avait entendus parler sans vraiment savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Rien du tout, ça ne concerne pas les novice. la railla Quinlan.

Migeki se mit à bouder. Elle détestait ce statut de padawan, et elle détestait encore plus qu'on le lui rappelle. Mora sourit en voyant la scène, se disant que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains.

Ils discutèrent un moment et prirent congé. Ils devaient maintenant se confronter à un long rapport au Conseil.

Obi-Wan rejoint Hana assez tard. Il la réveilla doucement du fauteuil sur lequel elle dormait. La jeune femme eut du mal à immerger. Elle avait accumulé pas mal de fatigue avec leur mission, et Obi-Wan avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d'être libéré du Conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous as retenu ? fit elle fatiguée.

\- Eh bien, à partir de maintenant je vais devoir participer à la plupart des Conseil… L'un d'entre eux n'a pas survécu à la Bataille et il fallait le remplacer.

Hana eut un peu de mal à tout saisir.

\- Donc… Vous faites partie du Conseil aussi c'est ça ? hésita-t-elle.

\- En effet.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Obi-Wan trouva son sourire adorable et la prit dans ses bras. Hana était sincèrement contente pour lui.

\- Félicitation… Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan fut un peu surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Il lui leva la tête et lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

A ce moment là, Migeki entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit Hana et Obi-Wan, elle rougit légèrement, s'excusa et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour repartir en courant.

Chapitre 5 ~ Géonosis ~Fin.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Possession - Lullaby

Chapitre 6 ~ Possession ~ Lullaby Skywalker ~

Après la bataille sur Geonosis, les Jedis profitèrent d'un petit instant de repos pour s'organiser de nouveau et juger de la meilleure façon d'utiliser les clones, qui continuaient d'être produit pour le compte de la République. Mais si les Jedis se refaisaient une santé, il en était de même pour les Siths qui reprenaient la production de droïdes.

Lullaby s'entraînait au maniement du sabre laser avec quelques autres padawan. Elle se sentait géante à côté de tout ces enfants qui venaient de découvrir leur lien avec la Force. Elle était la seule adolescente, presque adulte parmi eux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, de se trouver ridicule. Heureusement, son maître prenait soin de la rassurer, que le fait qu'elle n'ait rien voulu dire pour son bien et celui de son frère était tout à fait honorable. Elle adorait son maître… Au début, elle le trouvait un peu froid et rigide, mais elle avait vite appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. De plus, elle avait réussi par elle ne savait quel hasard à se retrouver sous l'aile de Mace Windu, l'un des Jedis les plus puissants de la profession. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Elle n'allait pas être déçue de son enseignement, elle le sentait, mais elle devait également tout mettre en oeuvre pour s'en montrer digne.

Alors que l'entraînement au sabre s'achevait, son frère vint la voir et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il prit de ses nouvelles, et demanda à Yoda à quel point sa soeur avait progressé. Il lui fit part de son étonnement face à la capacité de la jeune fille à manier la Force. Anakin sembla satisfait et les deux Skywalker prirent congé du Maître Yoda. Un sourire satisfait était peint sur les lèvres du tout jeune maître, et sa soeur lui fit remarquer que ça en devenait presque malsain.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… commença Anakin. Dis moi Lullaby, tu aimerais partir en mission avec moi et Asokha ?

\- Avec toi oui. Pourquoi ?

\- On doit se rendre sur Géonosis… Pour stopper la création de droïdes. Poggle le Bref s'est allié aux Séparatistes.

\- Oh… Mais je croyais qu'on avait déjà arrêté la production la dernière fois que nous y étions allés. Tu te rappelles, quand tu t'es fait capturer…

Elle lui lança un regard en coin avec un sourire moqueur. Elle aimait tellement le taquiner… L'époque où ils étaient ensemble lui manquait, et elle était ravie de le retrouver. Il la poussa gentiment en la frappant doucement dans l'épaule. Après un petit silence, Lullaby lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était encore que padawan, et qu'elle doutait que son maître la laisse partir en mission comme ça. Il lui avança alors des arguments qui devraient convaincre Mace Windu. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et la jeune fille rejoignit son maître qui avait prévu une séance de méditation pour elle. Elle le salua poliment et il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. C'était à croire qu'il lisait dans son esprit…

\- En fait Maître Windu… Anak... enfin maître Skywalker m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour une mission sur Géonosis. Poggle le Bref s'est allié aux Séparatistes et il a reprit la fabrication de droïdes. Alors avec Maître Kenobi et Maître Mundi, ainsi que la padawan Tano, ils vont s'y rendre pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'usine, et il souhaiterait que je les accompagne.

Mace Windu la regarda un moment en silence, sous l'air perplexe de sa padawan. Cette mission semblait lui tenir à coeur, et il devait avouer qu'elle avait de bons arguments. Et puis elle n'y allait pas avec n'importe quels maîtres, il y avait deux membres du conseil et son frère, et il savait le lien qui les unissait été puissant. Il finit par accepter et elle le remercia avant de s'installer pour sa séance de méditation. Elle irait préparer ses affaires après, pour partir le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin Lullaby embarqua avec son frère, saluant le droïde R2-D2 au passage. Elle restait silencieuse, derrière son frère, observant l'organisation des trois maîtres pour l'assaut, et la destruction de la fabrique de droïdes. Le plan était parfait et pourtant, Lullaby avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle en informa son frère mais il lui assura que tout se passerait bien. Elle se résigna à le suivre, chacun se préparant pour l'attaque de Geonosis. Lullaby partit avec Anakin et Asokha, dirigeant une troupe importante de clones, puis Obi-Wan et Ki Adi Mundi partirent chacun de leur côté, eux aussi avec une armée de clones. Mais les Jedis subirent de lourdes pertes chez leurs hommes clones, et malgré que les Géonosiens soient de très mauvais tireurs, ils touchèrent le vaisseau des Skywalker qui s'écrasa au sol. Heureusement pour eux, aucun blessés ni morts ne fut recensés parmi eux. Anakin les aida à sortir et ils partirent tous à l'assaut. L'aîné Skywalker lança un regard à sa soeur, et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle l'interrompit bien avant en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Après tout, elle n'était pas la padawan de Mace Windu pour rien, et elle montrerait à son frère qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille sans défenses d'autrefois. Avec un sourire en coin elle sortit son sabre et l'activa, illuminant l'espace autour d'elle d'une magnifique lumière bleue. Ils tentaient de retourner les tirs de blaster contre leurs assaillants. Asokha resta aux côtés des clones, et les Skywalker partirent à l'assaut des Géonosiens qui leur tiraient dessus. La bataille était rude… Plus rude que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous. Leurs chars avaient été détruit, et ils avaient bien essayé de contacter le maître Kenobi pour avoir de l'aide, mais lui aussi avait quelques soucis. Mais cela ne changeait rien au plan, ils devaient se retrouver au point de ralliement coûte que coûte. Anakin demanda au capitaine des clones Rex s'il avait des nouvelles des autres troupes, et si Obi-Wan allait lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne viendrait, car chacun était débordé.

\- Génial… Pour une fois que c'est moi qui demande de l'aide à Obi-Wan, personne ne sait où il peut bien être ! ragea Anakin.

\- Mais et si jamais il était arrivé malheur au général Kenobi ? commença à paniquer Asokha. Et si ça se trouve il est blessé !

\- C'est pas le moment de dire ça ! la coupa son maître.

\- La pauvre petite Asokha a peur ? Comme c'est mignon.

\- Lullaby, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment…

C'est la seule chose que le jeune maître regrettait : que sa petite soeur et sa padawan ne s'entendent pas. Il soupçonnait sa petite soeur d'être légèrement jalouse de leur complicité. Il tentait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais chasser le naturel le faisait revenir au galop. Anakin donna l'ordre à Rex de regrouper ses hommes, pour mener un assaut direct sur l'artillerie des ennemis, pendant ce temps, les trois jedis couvriraient les clones au moment de passer à l'attaque. Les deux padawans approuvèrent, et le plus vieux remarqua la mine chagrinée de sa padawan. Il la rassura, lui déclarant que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son ancien maître, mais ils devaient se concentrer sur le champ de bataille s'ils voulaient vaincre les géonosiens et rejoindre Obi-Wan. Les Jedis et les clones se lancèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Anakin ne lance le signal pour passer à l'acte. Ils subirent encore quelques pertes, mais les membres de la République s'en sortait plutôt bien, et le Jedi devait bien avouer que sa soeur se débrouiller très bien, et il en fut rassuré. Ils parvinrent à passer les lignes ennemis, jusqu'à arriver devant un rempart qui tenait plus du barrage que de la forteresse. Des droïdes les accueillirent par de nombreux tirs qu'ils voulurent affronter, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pourraient pas les affronter de front, et devaient se mettre à couvert pour réfléchir à un plan.

\- Et voilà, vous avez encore réussi à nous mettre dans un pétrin sans nom, comme d'habitude, railla Asokha.

\- Pardon ? Eh ce n'est quand même pas ma faute, rétorqua son maître, c'est toi étais censée étudier la cartographie.

\- Je l'ai étudié. affirma-t-elle, vous avez oublié que je vous ai signalé la présence sur les lieux d'une muraille géante, et que vous m'avez dit "Ca va rassures toi chipie, on ne se posera pas du tout à côté de cette muraille.

Lullaby fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur la Togruta, l'air peu aimable.

\- Eh, tu te prends pour qui pour parler à ton maître comme ça ? N'oublie pas que tu n'es que padawan.

\- Je tiens à te faire remarquer que toi aussi.

\- Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je sais rester à ma place, je n'ai jamais manqué de respect à Maître Windu.

Elles se défièrent du regard. Vraiment, elles n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre, et cela exaspéra l'aîné Skywalker. Il les coupa dans leur duel pour qu'elles se préparent à escalader la dite muraille. Lullaby ne comprit pas bien où voulait en venir son frère, mais il était l'aîné, et le plus haut gradé sur les lieux, alors elle devait obéir sans réfléchir, bien qu'elle ne sembla pas rassurée. Il chargea Rex de les couvrir pendant que chacun des jedis prenait un sac à dos chargé de bombes. La cadette Skywalker eut peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était fou, mais typiquement "anakinien". Les Jedis esquivèrent les tirs et les projections de pierres dues aux explosions, avant de commencer leur ascension. Anakin était vraiment fou parfois… Ils parvinrent au sommet et entreprirent d'éliminer les droïdes présents. Asokha et son maître se défiaient pour savoir combien d'ennemis ils avaient éliminé jusqu'à maintenant. Et Lullaby devait avouer que la jeune Togruta se débrouillait bien. Mais elle ne supportait pas de la voir si proche de SON frère, et elle devait trouver un moyen de se monter supérieure à cette padawan. Si elle la battait sur cette compétition de "tueurs de droïdes", Anakin la féliciterait elle, et non pas cette étrangère… Cette pensée redonna de l'énergie à la semi-Nagai qui se lança tête baissée sur les droïdes pour tous les achever en un coup de sabre laser. Son frère allait la féliciter mais d'autres machines arrivèrent en masse, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Ils finirent par trouver deux trappes et y glissèrent leur bombe avant de sauter de cette immense muraille avant l'explosion, s'aidant de la Force pour ne pas atterrir trop brutalement. Ils se protégèrent des gravas puis se mirent en route pour rejoindre le général Kenobi. Ils croisèrent la route de Maître Mundi non loin de la zone d'atterrissage initialement prévue pour les escadrons des trois maîtres. Ils furent soulagés de recevoir un soutien aérien qui leur permis de rejoindre Obi-Wan. Le maître et l'ancien padawan se taquinèrent sur leur soucis mutuelles, ce qui fit soupirer Lullaby. Son frère était vraiment exaspérant… Après s'être tous remis de leurs émotions, ils discutèrent d'un nouveau plan d'attaque, où Anakin devait traverser le bouclier avec une petite troupe et neutraliser les pièces d'artillerie pour que les Géonosiens ne puissent pas tirer sur les chars. Comme à son habitude, Lullaby restait en retrait à écouter le plan, qu'elle appliquerait sans broncher. C'était sa première mission en dehors du Temple et sans Maître Windu, et elle voulait être parfaite pour que son maître n'entende que des bonnes choses à son sujet. Elle se pensait d'ailleurs meilleure padawan que cette effrontée d'Asokha qui avait tendance à se croire plus importante qu'elle ne l'était.

Après que tout les détails furent réglés, l'assaut fut donné. A pied et en courant, les Skywalker et leur hommes passèrent le bouclier qui protégeait le centre géonosien où se trouvait la fabrique de droïdes. Bien évidemment ils rencontrèrent une opposition, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de mener leur mission à bien. Ils parvinrent à brouiller les radars des tireurs qui furent incapable de stopper l'arrivée des chars de la République. Ceux-ci purent les détruire sans effort, et réussirent même à désactiver le champ de force. Ki Adi Mundi et son escadron arrivèrent alors par les airs pour prêter main forte aux autres et ainsi affronter les ennemis avec la certitudes de l'emporter. Les géonosiens finirent par capituler et se rendre, laissant les Jedis se réunir et soigner les blessés. Alors qu'Anakin soutenait son ancien maître pour l'aider à marcher, Asokha vint à leur rencontre pour demander à son maître le nombres d'ennemis vaincus. Le Skywalker lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment mais elle insista, et il lui en annonça cinquante cinq. Elle sourit fièrement et lui avoua qu'elle en avait tué soixante, ce qui la faisait gagner.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment Asokha ? Pesta Lullaby. Il y a des choses plus importantes. Comme soigner le Maître Kenobi par exemple !

La semi-nagai leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa les clones et Ki Adi Mundi se charger du blessé. Maintenant c'était au tour des Skywalker d'agir, et de détruire la fabrique de droïdes. Ils allaient partir quand ils entendirent le céréen dire le chiffre soixante cinq. Ils se retournèrent, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Avec un petit sourire amusé il déclara qu'il s'agissait du nombre de ses victimes, et demanda ce qu'il avait gagné en retour. Lullaby se moqua de son frère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Mon éternel et indéfectible respect Maître Mundi…

\- Fayot ! lança sa petite soeur en faisant semblant de tousser tout en parlant.

Il la poussa doucement et ils s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant gentiment. Les deux maîtres quittèrent les lieux laissant les Skywalker avec Asokha et un escadron de clones. En prévision de la résistance rencontré, les chefs de la République leur envoyèrent en renfort le Maître Luminara Unduli et sa padawan Barriss Offee accompagnées d'un nouvel escadron de clones.

En les attendant, les jedis expliquèrent aux clones la stratégie mise en place pour venir à bout de la résistance géonosienne. Alors qu'Asokha parlait et montrait sur une maquette virtuelle par où passer et où attaquer, son maître lui coupa la parole pour clore les explications. la togruta fronça les sourcils, vexée qu'il ne la laisse pas faire. Il lui demanda si elle avait autre chose à ajouter, ce à quoi elle répondit :

\- Non, vous avez abordez absolument tout les sujets clefs, de MON briefing.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Rompez messieurs.

Lullaby sourit en coin, face à son frère qui ignorait totalement le mécontentement de sa padawan. Mais la jeune togruta ne comptait pas en rester là et accula l'aîné Skywalker de reproches, et notamment de ne pas lui faire confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est pour être sûr que le travail soit bien fait.

\- Donc vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de bien faire ! J'en étais sûre !

\- Calme toi Asokha, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse, lança Lullaby qui la fixait, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Ne commencez pas toutes les deux.

\- J'y peux rien grand frère, je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te parle. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un padawan doit s'adresser à son maître.

\- Ça va c'est bon j'ai compris !

Les deux mirialans atterrirent non loin et arrivèrent en plein milieu de la dispute des Jedis. Lullaby ne disais plus rien et laissait faire son frère, et elle se redressa en voyant Luminara. Elle lui tira le bras pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter, mais il l'ignora.

\- Si vous ne me faites pas confiance vous n'avez qu'à me renvoyer et prendre une autre padawan ! s'énerva Asokha.

\- Ne me tente pas trop Chipie…

\- Bien envoyé Ani. Par contre voilà maître Luminara.

Ils cessèrent tout et saluèrent la nouvelle venue. Sa padawan se présenta avec beaucoup de cérémonie, peut-être un peu trop selon Lullaby, trouvant ses homologues strictement opposées. Lullaby se présenta à son tour, assez fière de dire qu'elle était la petite soeur du général Skywalker et la padawan d'un membre des plus influents du Conseil Jedi, à savoir Mace Windu. A côté d'elle, la petite Asokha faisait pâle figure… Ce qui faisait encore plus de bien à son ego.

Anakin présenta son plan aux nouvelles venues, et bien que ce soit une bonne idée, les pertes seraient trop importantes et ça, Luminara ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Elle lui proposa alors que les padawans passent par un réseau de galeries souterraines pour entrer dans la centrale et y placer des explosifs, pour l'anéantir, pendant ce temps là, les 2 maîtres feraient diversion à la surface pour leur laisser le champ libre. Anakin sembla sceptique, les plus jeunes risquaient de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe… Mais étant prévoyante, Luminara avait demandé à Barriss de mémoriser les deux cents galeries. Mais quelque chose chiffonnait toujours Anakin, sa soeur le remarquait aisément. Et elle pensait savoir pourquoi… Il ne voulait pas laisser Asokha mener une mission seule avec d'autres padawan. Il doutait de leur capacités…

\- Tu sais Ani, Asokha est peut-être ce qu'elle est, mais si tu ne lui laisse pas sa chance elle n'y arrivera jamais. Et le maître Windu ne doute jamais de mes capacités. Il me fait plus confiance que toi, alors que tu es mon propre frère.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas du tout préparé pour cette mission… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Skywalker, trancha Luminara, ma padawan est tout à fait fiable.

Leur décision était prise. Les trois padawans partiraient dans le dédale pendant que les deux maître feraient diversion. Ils synchronisèrent des chronomètres, et après avoir prit des sacs chargés de bombes, les padawans s'en allèrent vers le fond de la crevasse, sous le pont menant à la fabrique, pour démolir une des parois et ainsi accéder aux galeries.

Grâce à la diversion créée par Anakin et Luminara, les trois jeunes femmes parvinrent à destination facilement et en vitesse. Asokha et Lullaby laissèrent Barriss trouver l'endroit idéal pour se frayer un chemin, ce qui fut rapide, et elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans le dédale, Barriss en tête et Lullaby fermant la marche. La cadette Skywalker avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi. Elles arrivèrent avec une facilité déconcertante dans la salle des machines, et chacune commença à poser des bombes un peu partout dans la salle. Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois lorsque Poggle et quelques géonosiens, ainsi qu'un droïde stratège, entrèrent dans la pièce, les surprenant dans leur démarche. Poggle ordonna que les bombes soient ôtées et que les padawans soient tuées, puis quitta la pièce, laissant ses hommes s'en charger. Mais ce qui posait le plus de problème aux jedis, c'était cette espèce de char d'assaut, qui résistait à leurs attaques. Lullaby et Asokha se lancèrent un regard entendu, et la première couvrit la seconde qui lança une bombe sur le char, testant sa résistance et par la même occasion détruisant le droïde stratège qui ne cessait de les narguer. Elles se détestaient peut-être, mais le fait de souvent se battre côte à côte et aux côtés d'Anakin leur permettait une coordination quasiment parfaite. Mais cela ne changea rien à la situation : elles ne pouvaient pas à la fois se défendre des tirs du chars et empêcher les géonosiens de retirer les bombes mises en place. Elles devaient trouver une solution, et vite. Tout en se protégeant les unes les autres, elles essayèrent de s'en prendre à ces moustiques mutants, mais Asokha fut jetée contre une machine et les deux autres ne purent les empêcher de fuir. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'elles et cet espèce de tank… Lullaby se refusait d'échouer. Elle avait encore trop de choses à vivre, et notamment apprendre de Maître Windu et chérir la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Barriss chargea, et sauta sur le char, le transperçant avec son sabre de sorte à pouvoir entrer dans le char, conduit par des droïdes. Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée et invita les deux autres à se joindre à elle dans le char. Elle leur fit part de ses craintes, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune ressource. Lullaby regarda tout autour d'elle, et sourit en coin, et Asokha reconnu ce sourire. C'était le même que son maître lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée un peu… Délirante.

\- Lullaby, tu as une idée…

\- Ce char pourrait détruire la centrale. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, et nous par la même occasion…

\- Mais je crois que c'est la seule solution ajouta Barriss.

Elles se regardèrent, et Asokha contacta son maître pour s'excuser, et lui annoncer qu'elles ne s'en sortiraient pas, pendant que Lullaby prenait les commandes de l'engin. Elle aurait aimé survivre, mais il semblait que cette idée soit utopique… Alors elle devait agir, pour sauver son frère, et tout les autres à qui elle tenait… Que valaient trois vies contre des centaines et des centaines ? C'était son devoir de Jedi. Elle mit le tank bien face à la centrale, et fit signe à la togruta de couper la communication. Elle se concentra et appuya sur le bouton qui signerait la réussite de leur mission. Le souffle provoqué par l'explosion projeta le char, faisant perdre connaissance aux trois jeunes femmes.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Lullaby reprit connaissance, en gémissant, réussissant à peine à bouger. Elle activa son sabre pour tenter de voir où elle était et réveilla par la même occasion les deux autres padawans.

\- Mesdemoiselles, nous avons survécu. Elle était bonne mon idée hein !

\- Lullaby, nous sommes enseveli sous des mètres et des mètres de décombres !

\- Au lieu de paniquer, passe moi un des accumulateurs à côté de Barriss.

Asokha s'exécuta, et observa ce que la Skywalker pouvait bien manigancer, puis se souvint d'un petit tour que son maître lui avait appris. Visiblement, il l'avait aussi appris à Lullaby. Elle essayait de faire fonctionner un communicateur, pour prévenir son frère qu'elles avaient survécu, mais qu'il fallait venir les récupérer.

\- Au moins on mourra en ayant accompli notre mission, se résigna Barriss, nous avons sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies…

\- Lullaby en sauvera trois de plus.

\- Chuuut vous me déconcentrez... Ca y est !

Elle tapota l'accumulateur sur le morceau de communicateur, utilisant un signal qu'elle et son frère avait mis en place dans leur enfance, il restait juste à espérer qu'il réceptionne le message… Le manque d'air et les efforts fournis plus tôt les affaiblissaient toutes les trois, si bien que Lullaby ne parvenait même plus à produire le message si important. Elle reposa sa tête sur la paroi de la machine et pria pour qu'un miracle se produise. Soudain, tout autour d'elles se mit à gronder, et la semi-nagai se redressa d'un bond, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Anakin avait reçu son message, et il venait la chercher. Les décombres bougèrent, la lumière les atteignant et les éblouissant. Une fois accoutumées à la luminosité, les jeunes femmes purent se laisser aller à des sentiments de soulagement et de joie immense. Elles sortirent en toussant, chancelantes, et Lullaby se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, plus haut, et utilisa la Force pour se hisser à sa hauteur et se réfugier dans les bras de son frère qui la réceptionna, et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre et furent soulagés de se retrouver.

\- Je savais que vous étiez toujours en vie… déclara le jeune homme, puis il se tourna vers Luminara. J'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'avais perdu espoir Skywalker, mais contrairement à vous lorsque le moment sera venu je serais prête à laisser mon élève s'en aller. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

\- Ce débat n'a plus lieu d'être, Maître Luminara, Ani. Nous sommes en vie, saines et sauves, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Anakin sourit à sa petite soeur et l'embrassa sur le front, puis Lullaby alla rejoindre Rex, contente de le retrouver. Sans expliquer comment, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le capitaine, et elle s'en serait voulut si elle l'avait laissé seul. Ils aidèrent Barriss et Asokha à se hisser sur la terre ferme, expliquant que s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous fait confiance, la mission aurait été un échec, et les trois padawans seraient mortes à cet instant.

Obi-Wan Kenobi les rejoignit le lendemain pour aider à déblayer la planète de ses droïdes. Ils se devaient de montrer à ces géonosiens qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à la République, et ils devaient neutraliser le dirigeant Poggle le Bref pour éviter que les Séparatistes n'étendent leur pouvoir. Les padawans furent contraintes d'aller se reposer, et panser leurs blessures, le général Kenobi prenant la relève. Lullaby s'en voulait de les laisser se débrouiller, mais du repos ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Elle aimait passer du temps sur les stations médicales, même les plus petites, pour les urgences. Cette effervescence, cette organisation la fascinait… Et elle trouvait les clones tous très sympathique. Ce qui était dommage était qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, et mis à part Rex et Cody, elle n'arrivait pas à les différencier. Un droïde médecin lui injecta un calmant, et elle s'endormit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, son corps étaient parcourut de pansement et bandage en tout genre. Vraiment, elle était dans un bel état... Elle quitta sa chambre temporaire et rejoignit les autres pour aller à la rencontre des généraux. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'ils avaient réussit à capturer Poggle le Bref. Il pourrait être jugé pour ces crimes, c'était ça la Justice. Ki Adi Mundi qui les suivait leur annonça quelques complications, "comme d'habitude" ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Anakin.

\- Je viens de recevoir un signal de détresse de nos forces basées sur Tatooine, commença Mundi, les défenses de Maître Windu tiennent bon pour l'instant mais au prix de très lourdes pertes. Il leur faut immédiatement du matériel médical.

\- Maître Windu… Il faut l'aider ! Ani il faut y aller ! supplia la jeune Skywalker.

\- Désolé Lulu, mais nous devons conduire Poggle sur Coruscant.

\- De plus la République veut que nous débutons le plus tôt possible l'interrogatoire de Poggle.

Lullaby baissa la tête, dépitée. Elle voulait aider son Maître… Elle lui devait bien ça, Puisqu'il avait accepté de la laisser aller sur Géonosis avec son frère. Si elle avait été avec lui elle aurait pu l'aider plus facilement… Anakin vit l'air attristé de sa soeur, et il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser dans cette état. Elle était la femme la plus importante de sa vie, avec Padmé, et il ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Il proposa alors aux autres maîtres que cette mission de ravitaillement revienne au padawan, Lullaby compris. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina et elle regarda son frère, reconnaissante. Asokha et Barriss appuyèrent cette proposition, assurant être prêtes à accomplir cette mission. Le maître Kenobi ne pu qu'accepter, et Lullaby en fut que ravie.

Elles se préparèrent toutes les trois puis embarquèrent assez rapidement. Lullaby semblait peu ravie, car on lui avait interdit le pilotage, la jugeant trop "téméraire" pour un vaisseau de cet envergure. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester dans la salle des commandes, pour tout préparer pour le voyage. En communication avec le Maître Kit Fisto, elle lui annonça qu'elles étaient prêtes pour le saut en hyper-espace, et il leur répondit avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, qu'il attendait leur arrivée avec impatience. La connexion se rompit et la Skywalker se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Mais comment il fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour être aussi charmeur sans s'en rendre compte !

Les deux autres rirent et Lullaby se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de les envoyer balader pour s'être moquées d'elle. Le vaisseau passa en hyper espace et elles allèrent se reposer, bien que Lullaby ne parvienne pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir seule… Elle restait allongée sur le côté, sans bouger, le regard dans le vide, alors que la Togruta ne cessait de gigoter. Elle fixa un instant Barriss et elle put remarquer qu'en fait, aucune des trois ne dormaient. C'était beaucoup trop calme… Presque suspect. Asokha proposa alors aux filles d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, histoire de s'occuper un peu. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, notamment de comment les Jedis pouvaient profiter du calme, surtout en temps de guerre.

\- Maître Windu dit que nous sommes les dépositaires de la paix, et non des guerriers. assura Lullaby. Et d'ailleurs une fois que la guerre sera fini ce sera notre mission de maintenir la paix dans la galaxie.

\- Tu l'adores ton Maître n'est-ce pas ? la taquina Asokha.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu n'idolâtre pas mon frère peut-être ?

Elles se chamaillèrent un instant, puis des clones les rejoignirent. Asokha leur proposa de se joindre à eux, mais Lullaby eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle posa sa fourchette et porta la main à son sabre. Et elle eut raison d'agir comme ça, car elles eurent juste le temps de se protéger derrière une table : les clones les attaquaient. la padawan d'Anakin essaya de se faire obéir, mais rien n'y fit, les soldats continuèrent de leur tirer dessus. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas les achever… Ils étaient des amis. Alors elles utilisèrent la Force pour les assomer. Deux autres clones arrivèrent et elles les mirent en garde, mais ceux-ci semblaient tout à fait normaux.

\- Deux clones viennent de nous attaquer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'énerva Asokha.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée commandant… répondit le premier clone, je suis tout aussi étonné que vous.

\- C'est vous qui commandez ces hommes, leur avez-vous donner l'ordre de nous tuer ? questionna Barriss.

\- Non chef ! Jamais de la vie !

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre… Etait-ce une rébellion ? Et dans quel but ? Ca n'avait aucun sens… Pourtant il y avait déjà eu quelques cas isolés de corruptions, des clones achetés par les Séparatistes pour s'en prendre aux Jedis… Mais Barriss doutait de cette possibilité, c'était sûrement quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé… Mais avant d'enquêter, il fallait s'assurer qu'ils avaient toujours le contrôle du vaisseau. Lullaby essaya de contacter le pont, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. L'un des clones surveilla les deux assommés alors que l'autre partait avec les padawans pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. Les boucliers de sécurité se mirent en marche, les empêchant d'accéder à la salle de pilotage. Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges sur ce vaisseau… Alors que Barriss tentait de désactiver les boucliers, le clone qui les accompagnait tenta d'attaquer Asokha. La Mirialan eut juste le temps de la défendre, mais perdit son sabre. Alors qu'elle tentait de le repousser, une sorte de ver sortit du fin fond de sa gorge et tenta de la posséder. Lullaby transperça le clone, et Barriss lança le ver au sol pour s'en débarrasser et détruire cette immonde bestiole. Elles le regardèrent gigoter, un peu écoeurées, et en conclurent que c'était ce parasite qui faisait perdre la tête aux clones. Ils avaient sûrement embarqué au moment de quitter Geonosis, mais le tout maintenant c'était de savoir comment s'en débarrasser sans avoir à tuer tout les clones présent à bord du vaisseau. Il fallait désormais contacter le Maître Fisto pour le mettre au courant, mais aussi les maîtres Kenobi, Skywalker et Luminara pour leur demander comment s'en débarrasser.

En tentant de trouver une solution, les trois jeunes femmes surprirent des clones contaminés en infecter un autre. Elles auraient aimé l'aider, mais il était trop tard… Elles furent pris à revers par un clone arrivant derrière elles pour tenter de les achever. Elles le mirent hors d'état de nuire, mais furent prises au piège dans la salle avec tout les autres. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'approcha d'elles pour tenter de les manipuler elles aussi, mais elles avaient été bien apprises, et parvinrent à se défendre, non sans peine. Elles choisirent de se mettre à l'abri par le biais des bouches d'aération. Elles durent se séparer, Asokha et Lullaby ensemble pour prévenir le maître Fisto, et Barriss pour stopper les réacteurs. Lullaby aurait préféré qu'elles restent toutes ensemble, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

La semi-nagai et la togruta parvinrent à appeler le maître Fisto, et l'informèrent que le vaisseau était infesté, et qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'arrimer à la station pour le moment. Kit ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait étudier ces bestioles, et donc parvenir à bord du vaisseau. Mais Asokha refusait de prendre un quelconque risque.

\- Nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires, insista Fisto.

\- Bien Maître Fisto… Mais j'avoue que nous avons un très mauvais pressentiment… lui indiqua Lullaby. Mais nous suivrons vos ordres.

La communication se coupa et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Elles avaient de sérieux doutes… Lullaby manipula la tablette de sorte à pouvoir contacter son frère. Celui-ci sembla rassurer de les voir, et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait à bord. Elles lui firent un petit résumé de la situation, et il leur conseilla de garder un communicateur sur elles, et d'être très prudentes. Il interrogeait Poggle pour savoir comment venir à bout de ces parasites, et les recontacterait ensuite. La communication prit fin et elles sursautèrent quand elles ressentirent la présence de Barriss.

\- Tu nous as fait peur…

\- Tu as coupé les réacteurs ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, et les deux autres padawans comprirent que quelque chose clochait. La padawan de Luminara fit voler en éclat la barrière protectrice grâce à la Force. Mais étant bien plus puissante, Lullaby dévia tout les éclats à une main, son sabre dans la main gauche. Mais Asokha l'empêcha d'attaquer. Elle était l'une des leurs après tout… Mais Barriss était infectée et elle n'hésita pas à les attaquer avec son sabre. Elles la repoussèrent et prirent la fuite. C'était la seule chose à faire le temps qu'Anakin leur dise comment faire pour stopper cette invasion. Elles finirent par se cacher dans les bouches d'aération, et durent laisser les minutes s'écouler, en silence, ce qui leur parut être une éternité. Elles ne furent jamais aussi heureuses que d'entendre le communicateur les appeler. C'était l'aîné Skywalker qui les informait que les vers ne supportaient pas le froid, et qu'il fallait donc inverser le flux du système de refroidissement pour les neutraliser. Un jeu d'enfant… Lullaby fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elles rejoignirent la salle des machines. Par contre elle n'était pas très douée pour ça, alors elle laissa faire Asokha le temps de monter la garde. Le froid inonda bientôt la totalité du vaisseau et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à grelotter.

\- J'espère que Maître Fisto nous trouvera avant qu'on meurt de froid…

Leur vaisseau sortit de l'hyper espace à cet instant, non loin de la station de Kit. Les deux padawans courraient dans les couleurs, essayant de se réchauffer et d'arriver à temps pour accueillir le maître Nautolan. Mais leur chemin rencontra celui de la troisième padawan, qui était vraiment prête à en découdre. Elles se servirent une fois de plus de l'aération pour parvenir jusqu'au pont, et ainsi manoeuvrer le vaisseau pour s'arrimer à la station. Mais Barriss les avait suivies et les attaqua encore une fois. Lullaby n'en pouvait plus et chargea Asokha de s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'elle pilotait. La togruta n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, n'ayant aucune confiance envers les qualités de pilotage des Skywalker. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la cadette soit plus douée que son aîné…

Lullaby ne semblait pas distraite par le combat, ce qui la dérangeait le plus était le froid. Elle avait vécu sur une planète désertique, il était bien normal qu'elle ne soit pas habituée à des températures si basses… Elle parvint in extremis à ralentir son vaisseau et s'accrocher à la station sans dégâts, et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle s'écroula au sol, près des deux autres, quasiment inconscientes.

Lorsque le maître Fisto entra dans la cabine de pilotage, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lullaby et Asokha blottit l'une contre, cette dernière ayant sur ses jambes la tête de Barriss. Il s'approcha d'elles et saisit le menton de Lullaby avec une infinie délicatesse. Cela la réveilla un peu et elle le salua, lui signalant qu'elles étaient prêtes à lui livrer le matériel médical, comme convenu. A peine conscience elle referma les yeux, tentant de les rouvrir, en vain. Des clones vinrent chercher les padawans alors que le Nautolan porta Lullaby en princesse, la rassurant sur la réussite de sa petite mission de ravitaillement, et qu'elle pouvait désormais se reposer. Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvint.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son frère attendait au bout de son lit, et elle le salua d'une voix molle. Elle s'enquit aussitôt de l'état de ses homologues.

\- Barriss et Asokha vont bien. Grâce à vos efforts Barriss s'en sort indemnes, ainsi que les clones.

\- Tant mieux alors…

\- D'ailleurs, d'après Kit Fisto tu étais tendrement blottit contre ma padawan, comme des soeurs.

\- Il fallait qu'on évite de mourir de froid. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je l'apprécie plus qu'avant !

Anakin se moqua de sa petite soeur, et elle le frappa dans l'épaule.

\- Au fait Ani… c'était quoi ces créatures ?

\- je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question, déclara Kit Fisto en entrant dans la chambre, avec cet éternel sourire qui fit légèrement rougir Lullaby sur le coup.

La jeune Skywalker se reprit quand elle vit un visage familier derrière le Nautolan, et sourit en reconnaissant Migeki. Elle la trouvait encore plus jolie que lors de leur dernière rencontre au Conseil, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

\- Nous avons analysé les vers parasites, c'est le même type de créature que vous aviez trouvé sur Géonosis maître Skywalker.

Les deux maîtres partirent dans des explications que Lullaby ne parvenait pas à suivre, subissant encore la fatigue que son corps avait subis. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et serra la main de son frère avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, sous le regard conciliant de ses aînés.

Chapitre 6 ~ Possession ~ Fin.


	9. Chapitre 7 - Paix - Migeki -

Chapitre 7 ~ Paix ~ Migeki

-22 av BY

Migeki venait de récupérer un holocommunicateur qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était tard, et elle avait envie de dormir. Cependant, elle se figea lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce en question. Sur l'un des fauteuils, il y avait Hana, la Jedi qu'elle avait rencontrée sur Géonosis et le Général Obi-Wan Kenobi. Rien d'anormal à voir deux Maîtres Jedi dans une salle d'entraînement… A l'exception que ceux-ci étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Rouge de gêne, l'Arkanienne referma la porte et partit en courant. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Les deux Jedi avaient eu le temps de la voir arriver, ils savaient donc qu'elle avait tout vu. La jeune femme n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois arrivée à sa chambre, essoufflée. Kit l'attendait, et fut un peu étonné de la voir aussi paniquée.

\- Un soucis ?

\- K...Kit ! Je….Hana… Et…

Migeki n'arrivait pas à parler. Kit l'invita à entrer et à reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer.

\- Tu as récupéré le transmetteur ?

Elle avait totalement oublié. Et évidemment, elle ne l'avait pas.

\- Non… Quand je suis entrée dans la salle, il y avait toujours Hana… Et…

\- Et ? Miki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je crois que Kenobi et Hana sont ensemble !

Kit la regarda d'un air perplexe. Il connaissait Obi-Wan depuis quelques années déjà, et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à flirter avec des jeunes femmes.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Maître Kenobi est très à cheval sur le code moral, et n'aurait jamais de relation cachée comme cela…

\- J'en suis sûre. Il était en train de l'embrasser !

Kit n'y croyait pas tellement. Non pas qu'il voulusse remettre en question la parole de sa petite elfe, mais il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un tel évènement puisse se produire.

\- Nous réglerons ce soucis plus tard. Et dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous permettre d'en informer le Conseil. finit par dire Kit, faisant un petit clin d'oeil complice à sa padawan.

Migeki finit par acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose puisque elle et Kit étaient à peu près dans la même situation. Elle allait retourner dans sa propre chambre lorsque Kit l'invita à entrer dans leur ancienne. Elle ne put refuser la proposition du Nautolan.

Une fois à l'intérieure, elle se plaça à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour faire de l'air. Coruscant était loin d'être la planète la plus agréable à vivre, de part son côté entièrement citadin, mais les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cet endroit précis la détendaient. Elle se posa sur le rebord et balaya la chambre du regard. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur un cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet du nautolan. Curieuse, elle le fit venir avec la force d'un mouvement de la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de son ancienne vie, du temps où elle et Kit étaient encore les élèves de Quinlan.

\- Tu as encore cette photo ? Lui demanda l'arkanienne.

\- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la jeter après ton départ.

Migeki sourit. Elle avait gardé la copie de cette photo aussi et la prenait toujours avec elle. C'était en quelque sorte son porte bonheur. Et elle était heureuse que Kit l'ait gardée aussi.

\- Au fait… Qu'est devenu le padawan qui l'avait prise ?

Le regard de Kit s'assombrit un peu.

\- Il… N'a pas survécu.

\- Oh..

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa bouche et resta silencieuse. Kit la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Il reposa la photo près de sa table de chevet et entraîna Migeki sur son lit.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir, demain, nous aurons une nouvelle assignation.

\- Oui. Mais vas-tu me laisser dormir ?

\- On verra bien.

Il lui fit son sourire charmeur et l'embrassa. La nuit commença très bien, et Migeki ne put se résoudre à laisser son Maître prendre le dessus une fois de plus. Elle s'arrangea pour le retourner et le déshabilla avant de monter sur son sexe et commencer un va-et-vient. Kit l'attira contre lui, titillant ses tétons avec ses lekkus. Migeki le serra très fort contre elle, et l'embrassa avant de jouir.

La nuit fut très douce mais il fallait se lever le lendemain matin. Après avoir autant profité, la jeune femme eut du mal à se lever, si bien que Kit l'entraîna dans la douche. L'eau était le domaine du Nautolan, et c'était plus facile pour lui d'user de ses lekkus, qui lavaient et chatouillaient l'arkanienne, qui était maintenant bien réveillée et qui était tordue de rire dans les bras de Kit.

Les deux Jedi eurent droit à quelques jours de repos avant de retourner en mission. Seulement, les jours calmes ne durèrent pas longtemps, et très vite, ils furent convoqués de nouveau.

La mission que leur confia le Conseil était particulière. Sur la planète Glee Anselm, où Migeki avait encore quelques mauvais souvenirs suite à ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Seulement, Kit devait absolument assister à cette mission, donc elle ne pouvait y faire défaut.

Leur objectif était de pacifier la planète. Les Nautolan, le peuple subaquatique, subissait les attaques des habitants de la surfaces continuellement, car les Anselmis déversaient leurs détritus chimiques dans les eaux, détruisant la faune marine. De plus, comme Migeki avait pu le constater, les peuples de la surface étaient friand du commerce d'esclaves. Kit étant le seul représentant Nautolan au sein même de la République, devait mener une mission diplomatique pour trouver un terrain d'entente entre les deux peuples.

En sortant du Conseil, Migeki aborda un point important avec Kit.

\- Kit… J'espère qu'ils ont prévu des casques spéciaux.

Le Maître Jedi regarda sa padawan.

\- Je le pense. Quinlan avait déjà abordé le soucis de la fragilité de tes oreilles à l'époque où tu était encore là, et les sections de recherches avaient créé un casque spécial pour les arkaniens, plus résistant et adapté à vos soucis. Seulement, tu t'es enfuie peu avant de terminer le casque, ce pourquoi tu n'en as jamais eu.

Migeki fut ravie de l'apprendre. Si leurs casques étaient performants, elle serait en mesure de passer du temps sous l'eau.

\- Par contre… commença Migeki, un peu rouge de honte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Ne sais pas nager.

Elle détourna le regard. Kit éclata de rire.

\- Aucun soucis, je t'apprendrais ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire à la fois assuré et un peu charmeur.

Migeki tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, et accéléra le pas pour aller préparer rapidement ses affaires avant de partir.

Ils devaient faire une petite halte au préalable sur la Station médicale que gérait Hana. Ils devaient y récupérer le nouvel équipement de Migeki. Lorsqu'Hana les vit arriver, elle se sentit un peu gênée. L'arkanienne les avaient surpris, avec Obi-Wan quelques jours plus tôt, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir. Elle fit semblant de rien, mais Kit avait perçu le malaise. Personne ne pouvait cacher des choses au Nautolan. Cependant, il fit lui aussi comme si rien n'était et demanda à la petite blonde si l'équipement spécial pour Migeki était prêt.

\- Il est prêt et dans les entrepôts. Je peux vous y conduire.

\- Miki t'accompagneras, je vais quant à moi sur le pont.

Migeki suivit Hana. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvèrent seules, l'arkanienne aborda le sujet avec Hana.

\- Le moment est peut être mal venu… Mais je n'ai pas rêvé… Toi et Kenobi… dit Migeki, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

Hana resta muette un moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Nier serait mentir, mais avouer comportait des risques pour elle.

\- Je n'irai pas tout balancer au conseil des vieux, si c'est ce qui t'effraies. Je considère que la vie privée des Jedi ne les regardent pas.

\- Et cela te regarde ? hésita l'humaine.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu. Mais je préférerai connaître la vérité, j'aime pas devoir douter de la sincérité des gens.

Hana ne savait pas trop. Finalement elle poussa un soupire et admit qu'elle aimait Obi-Wan. Elle lui fit remarquer aussi qu'elle avait le consentement plus ou moins indirect de Yoda.

\- Je vois.

\- Si tu pouvais ne rien dire, cela m'arrangerait…

\- Ouais je comprends.

Migeki prit la combinaison qu'Hana lui tendait et lui fit un petit sourire, se disant qu'elles pourraient peut être bien s'entendre, même si elle trouvait la petite blonde un peu perdue.

A leur retour, Kit leur apprit qu'il leur fallait récupérer la padawan Tanô, l'élève d'Anakin Skywalker ainsi que Lullaby, sa petite soeur et Bariss Ofee, la padawan de la Jedi Luminara Unduli. Une fois cela fait, Kit et Migeki s'en allèrent, laissant Hana se charger du reste.

Sur le trajet, Migeki s'ennuyait un peu et vérifiait son casque. Il était très étanche, et résistant. De plus, contrairement aux casques classiques, il n'était pas formé en bulle, mais s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme de son visage. En bref, il était pratique et ergonomique, ce qui plut à la jeune femme. Maintenant, il restait à savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir sous l'eau. Elle avait toujours un problème majeur : elle ne savait pas nager, et elle savait encore moins se battre sous l'eau.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation une fois arrivée. Elle espérait vraiment que Kit pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses petits soucis avec l'eau. Elle enfila sa combinaison avant d'atterrir sur une plate-forme à la surface, puis ils allèrent rejoindre un transport maritime qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la Capitale Nautolane Pieralos.

Le roi du peuple Nautolan, Reiz Kastaan les accueillis à leur arrivée. Il avait la peau d'un bleu nuit et un regard très sombre. Il avait un air très assuré, et légèrement intimidant. Migeki fut fascinée par le charisme qu'il dégageait.

\- Bienvenue, Jedi.

\- Merci, votre altesse. Je suis le Maître Jedi Kit Fisto, et je vous présente ma padawan, Migeki Shankra-Lok.

Le Nautolan s'inclina poliment et les invita à entrer. Par la même occasion, il fit envoyer un missionnaire à la surface pour organiser un conseil. Les deux partis avaient désormais leurs ambassadeurs.

En attendant l'heure du Conseil, Kastaan demanda à Kit de le suivre pour discuter des points à aborder auprès des Anselmis. Migeki n'y était pas spécialement convoquée, et elle s'en fichait un peu. Ce genre de réunions stratégiques pour des discours politiques ne l'intéressaient guère. Elle alla donc visiter la ville de Pieralos. L'endroit était magnifique, et elle fut grandement impressionnée par les immenses bâtisses de pierre. La cité n'avait absolument rien à envier aux peuples de la surface, et l'endroit était bien plus agréable à visiter que Coruscant. Elle se promena ainsi un moment, avant de remarquer que les autochtones sur son passage se retournaient. Elle entendit une jeune fille dire à sa mère

\- Regarde maman ! Elle est jolie ! Et ses oreilles sont bizarres.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça des gens voyons ! fit la Nautolane un peu gênée.

Migeki, qui avait entendu se retourna, un peu vexée qu'on lui fasse la remarque de ses oreilles. La femme s'excusa, et la petite fille aussi. Elle alla la voir en souriant. L'arkanienne ne pouvait à coup sûr pas s'énerver devant une petite chose aussi adorable.

Elle continua sa route, se disant que le peuple de son Kit était adorable et chaleureux, ce qui contrastait avec la violence dont elle avait été témoin lors de son premier passage à la surface de cette même planète. Elle arriva à un endroit où la bulle de protection se terminait. La jeune femme n'aimait pas vraiment l'eau, surtout à cause de sa fragilité. Cependant, elle voulait montrer à Kit qu'elle était capable de surmonter ça.

Elle finit par rentrer. Il était assez tard, et Kit l'attendait.

\- Tu as déjà terminé ? lui demanda Migeki.

\- Évidemment, ça fait des heures que tu es partie ! lança le Jedi, qui semblait s'être un peu inquiété.

\- Ah…

La jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Kit soupira, et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas eu de soucis en chemin.

\- Tout va bien ! Ton peuple est vraiment adorable, et tu avais omis de me dire que tous les hommes ici sont très beaux ! le taquina la jeune femme.

Kit tiqua. Il lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Sauf que tu es à moi Miki.

Le ton qu'il avait pris sentait la jalousie à plein nez. Migeki éclata de rire, elle était satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

\- J'ai aussi oublié de dire que c'était quand même toi le plus beau.

Le Nautolan venait de comprendre que sa petite elfe se moquait délibérément de lui. Il voulut lui répondre, mais ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme Nautolane qui les invita à dîner avec le roi.

Le repas était interminable. Migeki devait respecter l'étiquette à la lettre en présence de personnalités, et elle détestait cela.

\- Votre jeune élève est de toute beauté, Maître Fisto. fit Kastaan. Il est dommage qu'une jeune femme aussi charmante doive rester pure toute sa vie pour les besoins de la paix.

Kit rit un peu nerveusement. La beauté pure dont il parlait ne l'était pas tant que cela.

\- C'est le devoir de tout Jedi de ne pas s'attacher pour sauver le plus grand nombre, Altesse. fit Migeki en bonne élève, ce qui surpris un peu son Maître.

Le roi se mit à rire assez bruyamment.

\- Quel dommage. Il est rare d'avoir une beauté aussi exotique présente dans ces bas-fonds ! Si votre statut l'avait permis, peut être aurais-je consenti à faire de vous une princesse.

Migeki fut heureuse de faire partie de l'ordre Jedi, pour une fois. Déjà que la vie politique l'ennuyait au plus haut point, alors devenir une princesse. Rien que le fait d'évoquer cette possibilité lui donnait envie de vomir. Trop de niaiseries, pas assez d'action.

De son côté, Kit ne savait pas trop si il devait rire ou jalouser. Il savait que sa padawan détestait la politique, et que, même si elle n'avait pas été Jedi, elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Cependant, son côté jaloux et possessif le renferma un peu. Migeki était sa princesse à lui, et jamais il ne la laisserait, quand bien même son adversaire était roi.

Kastaan continua de complimenter Migeki tout le long du repas. Cela amusait beaucoup la jeune femme de constater les réactions de jalousie de Kit. Celui ci gardait son sang froid, mais il aurait aimé dire clairement ce qu'il pensait. Le roi Nautolan aborda aussi, plus sérieusement, les heures de leur Conseil. Il se tiendrait le lendemain dans la matinée.

Après le repas, ils furent conduits dans leurs quartiers. Kit laissa sortir sa rage.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que le roi t'ai parlé comme ça !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Fit l'arkanienne d'un ton suave.

\- Absolument pas !

Migeki se retint de rire, et s'assit sur le lit prenant une pose à la fois mignonne et aguicheuse.

\- Ca te pose un problème que d'autres hommes apprécient mon corps ?

\- Absolument.

Kit ne tint plus, et lui sauta dessus.

\- Tu es à moi et c'est tout.

Avant le Conseil, Kit s'était levé silencieusement et s'était préparé, laissant à Migeki le temps de dormir un peu plus. Il la réveilla d'une petite caresse sur la joue et l'embrassa avant de sortir. La jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement.

Lors du Conseil, elle évita de s'en mêler un maximum mais restait sur ses gardes. Les Anselmis étaient liés aux séparatistes, et ceux ci ne respectaient rien. Kit parla au nom des Nautolans.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour négocier un traité de paix. J'espère que nos deux partis pourront trouver un accord qui mettra fin à tous les conflits. Vous êtes depuis longtemps rattachés au système gouvernemental de la République Galactique. Par cette affiliation, nous demandons au peuple Anselmis de cesser tout commerce d'esclaves. D'autre part, nous souhaitons un arrêt des déversements de polluants dans les eaux de Glee Anselm.

\- La République n'est qu'une façade. Celle-ci abandonne les peuples dans le besoin simplement parce que ceux ci sont trop éloignés. Les séparatistes, quant à eux, ont offert de nouveaux horizons au peuple de la surface, leur permettant d'user de nouvelles technologies. rétorqua le représentant séparatiste Rug Tsin. La République est restée sourde aux demandes des Anselmis, et c'est maintenant , alors qu'une guerre civile est sur le point d'éclater par leur faute, parce que le peuple de la surface à décidé de demander une aide extérieur, que ceux-ci s'apprêtent à réagir ? Il est trop tard. Allions nos deux peuples aux séparatistes, nous n'en sortirons que plus fort.

La tension commençait à monter. Trouver un terrain d'entente entre les deux partis semblait très difficile. Mais Migeki croyait en Kit, elle savait que c'était un grand Jedi. Comme attendu, il répliqua rapidement et calmement.

\- La République pourrait fournir aux Anselmis une décharge chimique, qui serait gérée par des droïdes et mise dans l'orbite de Glee Anselm.

\- Impossible. Le peuple Anselmis n'aurait pas les moyens d'acheminer les détritus là haut. Notre économie est faible, et survit uniquement des deux commerce que votre République nous interdit. Jamais nous ne pourrons nous offrir une station orbitale.

Kit était acculé. Les ressources dont il disposait étaient limitées, car la guerre qui venait de commencer grignotait pratiquement tout le budget de la République.

\- Nous refusons catégoriquement une aide aussi peu propice de la part de la République. Nous continuerons de faire tourner nos deux commerces. Et par amitié pour la République qui nous soutenait jadis, nous vous laissons trois jours. Dans trois jours, nous nous battrons. Fuyez ou combattez, voici notre proposition.

Rug Tsin termina son discours par ces derniers mots. Les Anselmis présents au Conseil étaient ravis de la prise de position de leur leader, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du peuple subaquatique.

Sortis du Conseil, Kit ruminait. Il était extrêmement inquiet par rapport à la situation. Les Anselmis avaient gagné cette partie, et une guerre se jouerait dans trois jours. C'était peu. Leur seule chance de survie était de gagner la bataille dans trois jours. Il faisait confiance en son peuple, et les savait forts. Après tout, les Nautolans faisaient partie de la plus grosse armée sous-marine de la République, loin devant les Mon Calamaris ou les Gungans.

Sentant le stress s'accumuler chez son Maître, Migeki lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu, Kit. Je suis certaine que les Nautolans vaincrons.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas tellement pour mon peuple, Miki. Je sais très bien que les miens sont fort et résistants. Seulement j'ai avec moi une jeune padawan encore un peu maladroite avec un sabre laser, et qui ne sait pas nager.

\- Je peux apprendre. Nous avons trois jours devant nous !

Migeki pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kit. Lui qui était toujours si calme habituellement peinait à se contrôler actuellement. Le Nautolan inspira et lui fit son sourire habituel, même si la jeune femme sentait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sincère.

\- Si tu veux apprendre à nager, on s'y met tout de suite !

\- D'accord.

Le cours de natation commençait très bien. Kit portait un simple short de bain et Migeki le trouvait très sexy. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour elle. La fragilité de son corps imposait une combinaison de plongée très spéciale, qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle se sentait comprimée dans cet espèce de sac. La seule chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas trop était son casque. Il ne ressemblait pas aux espèces de cloches habituelles, mais était parfaitement adapté à la forme de son visage. De plus, un mécanisme englobait ses oreilles en douceur. Il était confortable et loin de l'image du bocal à poissons.

Le Nautolan l'aida à mettre son casque et l'emmena au delà de la bulle qui recouvrait Pieralos. Une fois éloignés de quelques mètres, il lâcha la main de Migeki, pour voir comment elle se débrouillait.

\- Essaye de faire aller tes pieds et tes mains pour te maintenir droite. lui conseilla Kit.

Migeki essaya, mais elle commençait déjà à couler inexorablement. Kit rit, se disant que la tâche allait être compliquée. Il repêcha la jeune femme et se mit derrière elle pour la guider. Il lui expliqua comment positionner ses mains et se jambes.

\- Arrêtes de me tripoter comme ça, ça chatouille ! Fit Migeki, rouge et un peu gênée.

\- J'arrêterai quand tes mouvements te permettrons de tenir correctement sans couler, ma jeune apprentie.

\- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça part rapport à toi ! le bouda Migeki.

\- Oui, mais tu restes quand même une apprentie ! Alors écoutes les conseils de ton Maître.

\- Mouais.

Elle finit par comprendre le mouvement que Kit tentait tant bien que mal de lui apprendre pour se maintenir. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi cette épreuve, il lui montra comment faire aller ses mains et ses pieds. Le fait d'avoir des palmes facilitait grandement la tâche, et elle mit bien moins longtemps à savoir bouger dans l'eau qu'elle n'en avait mis pour savoir tenir.

\- Tu t'en sors bien. lui fit le Nautolan avec un sourire tendre.

\- Haha ! Je suis la meilleure ! fit l jeune femme fière d'elle.

Kit leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'elle aurait quand même du mal à le suivre. Il attendit encore que sa petite elfe sache nager à peu près correctement, et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Il y alla d'abord en douceur, car malgré les protections, Migeki était tout de même très sensible aux changements de pression de l'eau.

\- Ca va ? fit-il, un peu inquiet de voir Migeki se frotter les oreilles.

\- Je pense. J'ai juste l'impression que ma tête est comprimée dans ce casque.

\- Tu veux qu'on remonte un peu ?

\- Non, ça ira ! Je veux continuer.

Ils descendirent encore. La lumière de la surface commençait à se faire un peu plus rare. Cependant, ils ne furent pas dans la pénombre pour autant. Sur les rocher du fond, il y avait des espèces de mousses phosphorescentes. Pour la première fois, Migeki pouvait admirer le monde sous-marin. Elle trouva cela magnifique.

Kit l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans une sorte de grosse clairière entourée de roches moussues. Dans cette clairière, il y avait un petit troupeau de ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre des loutres et des dauphins.

\- Ce sont des Ottas. lui expliqua Kit. Ce sont des créatures herbivore et assez sociables.

Il lui prit la main et s'approcha d'elles. Bizarrement, elles s'enfuyaient, ce qui étonna assez le Nautolan. Dans ses souvenirs, il était plus facile de les approcher. Il se retourna pour parler à Migeki, mais celle ci avait nagé un peu plus loin vers une loutre qui semblait rester seule. Celle-ci se laissa approcher sans problème par l'arkanienne.

\- Que fais-tu ici seule… lui fit-elle doucement, caressant la tête de la créature.

Celle ci lui répondit d'un petit air triste. Migeki semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Après un petit moment, l'Otta se mit à nager à côté de la jeune femme, et elle put approcher le groupe sans aucun soucis. Kit la regardait faire, étonné de voir à quel point sa petite elfe avait de l'affinité avec ces créatures.

Migeki s'amusait avec les Ottas. L'une d'entre elle l'attira sur son dos et fit le tour de la clairière rapidement avant de la déposer devant Kit.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fais des amis ! lui fit le Nautolan

\- Oui ! Ces créatures sont adorables !

\- Si tu le dis !

Il serait bien resté encore un peu ici, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et il avait encore quelques petits détails à régler à la capitale Nautolane. Migeki alla dire au revoir aux Ottas, mais celles-ci semblaient vouloir quelque chose d'autre. L'Otta qu'elle avait aidée en premier attrapa l'arkanienne et la posa sur son dos. La créature appela une de ses semblable qui fit de même avec Kit. Toutes deux se mirent à tournoyer et sortirent de la clairière, et remontèrent rapidement dans les eaux moins profondes, avant de ramener les deux Jedi près de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques centaines de mètres avant la bulle de protection.

\- Merci beaucoup Osha ! Et toi aussi Daeh ! fit Migeki.

\- Tu les as nommées ?

\- Il faut bien, sinon c'est difficile de les reconnaître ! Et ils semblent apprécier !

Les deux Ottas poussèrent quelques petits cris joyeux et s'en retournèrent dans les profondeurs.

\- Demain, je te présenterai d'autres créatures marines, si tu veux. lui dit Kit.

\- Ce serait super !

Kit avait très envie de lui faire découvrir la faune maritime, mais une autre idée lui trottait dans la tête. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait constaté que Migeki avait une forte affinité avec les animaux, et c'était déjà le cas à l'époque où ils étaient encore padawans. Si ses impressions se confirmaient, Migeki pourrait certainement devenir une Jedi sentinelle à l'avenir.

De retour en ville, Kit fut très vite très occupé avec les détails et les stratégies de combats. Migeki l'avait suivi, mais luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur la table à laquelle elle était assise. Voyant que sa padawan était fatiguée, le nautolan essaya de terminer rapidement leurs préparatifs. Après de longues heures, les stratégies étaient enfin au point. Les deux jedi devaient se positionner en tant que généraux. Cela embêtait un peu Kit, car Migeki n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à mener une bataille ainsi. De plus, son sabre laser était légèrement affaibli sous l'eau, car il n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour ce genre de bataille. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir se charger de sa protection, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop à découvert.

Enfin, ils purent aller se coucher. La jeune femme était lessivée et avait quelques courbatures. Elle se jeta dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Kit la borda et fit un petit bisou sur le front de sa petite elfe. Endormie ainsi, elle avait l'air toute sage et mignonne. Il la laissa dormir et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Avant de pouvoir se reposer, il avait une dernière chose à trouver en ville. Il voulait y aller plus tôt dans la journée, mais les récents évènements ne l'avaient pas permis.

Kit traversa la ville. La nuit était tombée mais les commerces fonctionnaient encore correctement. L'ambiance était un peu plus électrique qu'a l'accoutumer, à cause de la bataille qui se préparait, mais aucun Nautolan ne voulait perdre une journée à cause de la peur. C'était un peuple fort. Finalement, Kit trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il entra dans une petite boutique. A l'intérieur, il y avait tout un tas de petite babioles, de bijoux et autres accessoires. Parmi les bijoux, il y avait une petite étale avec des bijoux un peu spéciaux. Ils étaient plus cher que la moyenne, et la façon dont les pierres étaient taillées n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des autres étales.

Le nautolan réfléchit un long moment, mais aucun des collier ne lui convenait. Il demanda au commerçant si il en avait d'autres en stock. Ce dernier chercha quelques instant et sorti trois écrins finement sculptés.

\- Ce sont les derniers que j'ai. Mais leur qualité est très supérieure à celles exposées ici.

Kit ouvrit le premier. Les deux pierres étaient montées sur un magnifique socle argenté finement travaillé. Lorsqu'il les vit, elles prirent un petit éclat bleuté.

\- Je vous prends celles ci. fit le Maître Jedi.

\- Très bon choix !

Il paya et sortit, rangeant soigneusement le petit coffret dans une de ses pochettes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer et se coucha près de Migeki.

Il restait encore vingt quatre heures à Migeki pour maîtriser un maximum la nage. Elle se débrouillait déjà beaucoup mieux, même si ses mouvements étaient encore maladroits. Kit lui avait demandé de prendre ses affaires de combat, soit son sabre laser et sa ceinture.

Ils retournèrent dans un premier temps dans la clairière de la veille, mais Kit ne l'aida pas du tout. Il voulait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Osha, son ami Otta de la veille, vint accueillir la jeune arkanienne d'un air joyeux. Il n'était plus tout seul, et commençait à s'intégrer au groupe d'habitants des profondeurs.

Migeki s'amusa un peu avec eux, tentant de faire la course, même si elle perdait irrémédiablement. Kit arrêta sa petite padawan pour lui dire qu'ici, ce sera parfait. ils firent reculer les Ottas, et ce qui était à la base une petite clairière calme se transforma en arène de combat. Kit sortit son sabre laser.

\- il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la bataille, et j'aimerais que tu saches manier ton sabre laser sous l'eau.

\- Tu es sure que ça fonctionne. fit Migeki un peu hésitante.

Kit activa l'éclair vert de sa lame et fit quelques mouvements de base.

\- A toi !

Migeki sortit son sabre à son tour et activa sa lame blanche. Le ressenti qu'elle avait dans l'eau était très différent. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et son sabre grésillait légèrement à cause de la pression. Elle se rendait compte à présent que mener une bataille ici ne serait pas de tout repos. Kit lui fit faire des mouvements de base. Elle les accomplit mais à vitesse réduite.

\- Essaye de ressentir les mouvements de l'eau, et utilises les à ton avantage. lui conseilla Kit.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Migeki puisse à peu près utiliser son sabre correctement. Elle était toujours lente, mais cela suffirait. Kit rangea son sabre laser. Migeki était essoufflée, les efforts demandés sous l'eau étaient plus intenses et la jeune femme avait un peu perdu en endurance. Ils se posèrent un moment et Kit voulut lui montrer un autre endroit avant de rentrer. Osha et Daeh, les deux Ottas qui les avaient raccompagnés la veille, les firent monter sur leur dos, et Kit guida Daeh à travers les fond marins.

Sur la route, Migeki avait sympathisé avec quelques autres animaux tels qu'une sorte de méduse - nénuphar qui les suivaient. A la voir ainsi, Kit en était sure, sa petite elfe était faite pour être une sentinelle. Il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait une fois de retour au temple.

L'endroit où ils laissèrent les créatures marines était une petite baie calme. Kit les fit remonter à la surface, et Migeki put découvrir un paysage magnifique. La baie était entourée de falaises et recouverte d'une forêt luxuriante. Sur les bords des falaises, il y avait deux immenses cascades qui encadraient l'endroit. Tout ici ressemblait à un petit havre de paix et de sérénité. Kit la mena jusque la plage. De là, la vue était encore plus magnifique. Le Soleil qui illuminait l'eau, et l'arc en ciel provoqué par les deux cascades transformait cet endroit en un petit paradis.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Avant de partir pour l'Ordre Jedi, je me souviens que mes parents venaient très souvent ici. Je n'en avais que de vague souvenirs, mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis.

Migeki se mis en tête d'explorer l'endroit. Il y avait peu de créatures, mis à part quelques oiseaux et des sorte de chats géants. Après quelques heures elle s'allongea dans le sable.

\- C'est génial ici ! Plus de Temple, plus d'ordre Jedi ! Plus de ville étouffante !

Kit lui sourit tendrement. Il sortit de sa pochette le petit écrin qu'il avait acheté la veille.

\- Miki. commença le Nautolan.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici par hasard.

Il sortit l'un des deux pendentif de l'écrin et le présenta à Migeki.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des colliers en pierre de Kunda. Dans la tradition nautolane, on offre ces pierre pour montrer à une personne à quel point on tient à elle.

Migeki rougit légèrement. Son coeur commençait à battre fort. Kit continua. Il était sûr de lui.

\- Miki. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour toujours, alors acceptes cette pierre s'il te plaît.

L'arkanienne n'en revenait pas. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Bien sur que j'accepte… Depuis toujours je n'aime que toi !

Kit la serra contre lui et lui mis le collier autour du cou. La pierre au centre se mit à briller légèrement d'un éclat bleuté. La jeune femme lui mit le sien, qui brilla à son tour du même éclat. Il la prit contre lui et l'allongea sur le sable, lui retirant sa combinaison. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur la petite plage de rêve, et Kit fit l'amour à sa chère petite elfe.

Comme la veille les deux Ottas déposèrent les Jedi près de Pieralos. Avant de les quitter, Migeki leur demanda de ne surtout pas venir ici jusqu'à ce que les soucis des deux peuples ne soient passés. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour accueillir un très gros bataillon de clones envoyé par les Maître Yoda et Plo-Koon. Le commandant de l'armée s'adressa à Kit.

\- Le Bataillon de de République est prêt, Général.

\- Très bien. Le roi Kastaan a préparé des quartiers pour vous. Rendez-vous en salle de Réunion pour mettre au point les choses d'ici une heure.

\- Bien mon Général.

Le Clone s'en alla avec le régiment. Une heure plus tard, après s'être changés, Kit et Migeki se rendirent en salle de Conseil. Ils appelèrent Yoda et Plo-Koon, pour les informer que le bataillon de la République était bien arrivé à destination, et qu'ils étaient maintenant prêts pour la bataille imminente.

\- Puisse la Force être avec vous, Maître Fisto. Et avec vous aussi, Padawan. fit Plo-Koon, avant d'éteindre le communicateur.

Le Commandant clone Dice venait d'arriver, et attendait que Kit ait terminé de discuter avec les membres du conseil.

\- Général, comment se présente la bataille ?

\- Pour l'instant bien. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer nos adversaires. Ils recevront sans doute l'aide des Séparatiste, donc de droïdes. Nous avons fait un rapport de la situation, je veux que tous les clones l'aient en tête. De plus, il n'est pas exclu que les Anselmis usent d'armes électriques, nocives pour les Nautolans. Vos combinaisons sont équipées pour ce genre de choses, je compte sur vous pour éviter cela à mon peuple.

\- Bien Général.

Kit continua de détailler les stratégies de combat mises en place la veille. Il voulait que leur armée soit bien préparée pour régler le conflit avec un minimum de pertes. Une fois ceci fait, Dice retourna dans les quartiers où logeaient les clones, et leur expliqua le plan.

Ils allèrent se coucher, voulant se reposer avant la bataille. Seulement ils n'eurent guère le temps de se reposer . L'alarme de la cité avait sonné. Pieralos était attaquée. Kit et Migeki se hâtèrent d'enfiler leurs tenues. Kit n'avait pas grand chose, mais Migeki devait mettre sa combinaison correctement. Dans le palais, régnait une panique générale. L'armée Nautolane eut plus de mal à arriver, et les clones, entraînés à ce genre de situations, s'étaient déjà regroupés et attendaient les ordre de leur Général. Kit prit les commandes, les stratégies étaient changée d'urgence.

Par chance, les Anselmis avaient seulement commencé à attaquer, et aucun civil de fut touché avant que l'armée subaquatique n'arrive à leur hauteur. Comme le redoutait Kit, les Anselmis avaient à leur côté une grosse armée de droïdes de combats. Ils formaient une première ligne de destroyers marins. Derrière eux, une multitude d'Anselmis armés jusqu'aux dents de lances à pointes électriques.

La bataille commença. Conformément à leurs instruction, l'armée de clone s'attaqua prioritairement aux possesseurs de lances, tandis que les Nautolan ripostaient avec de longues hallebardes et des pistolasers. Le combat était relativement à égalité, les Anselmis compensant leur nombre plus faible par l'armée séparatiste.

La bataille faisait rage. Migeki s'en sortait tant bien que mal. Ses mouvements étaient lents, et si elle n'avait pas la protection de deux soldats nautolans et de quelques clones, elle aurait été touchée depuis longtemps.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous battre dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'un des nautolan en souriant.

\- C'est une première, en effet.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu coupable de monopoliser autant de personne pour l'aider à se protéger, alors que tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour prendre du terrain sur leurs adversaires.

\- Vous pouvez avancer en première ligne, je ne veux pas être un poids… fit Migeki

\- C'est le Général Fisto qui nous as assigné à votre protection, Général Shankra-Lok.

\- Et appelez Moi Migeki, c'est trop long ! soupira l'arkanienne, se disant que Kit en faisait un peu trop.

Les clones obéirent et l'appelaient désormais "Général Migeki". Elle n'aimait pas ce statut de général, surtout sa position actuelle dans le conflit, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Les clone étaient programmés pour ce genre de choses.

Elle finit par avancer avec ses gardes du corps, arrivant à peu près au niveau de Kit. La bataille était plus rude, et elle se surprit à constater que son Nautolan était vraiment très doué sous l'eau, et qu'elle faisait pâle figure à côté. Cependant, elle n'osa pas s'approcher de Kit, celui-ci avait un petit groupe mêlant clone et élite de l'armée nautolane. Ils avancèrent d'un coup très rapidement en formation serrée. Les blaster et sabres laser en première lignes, puis les hallebardes sur les flancs. Ils firent une percée très rapide, arrivant au niveau du Général ennemi Ano Darka. Un duel commença entre ce dernier et Kit, pendant que le reste du groupe nettoyait la zone.

Migeki regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, se protégeant tant bien que mal. Elle détourna le regard quelques instants, et les tirs adverses se calmèrent. Lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Kit, celui-ci venait de transpercer ANo Darka, qui mourut sur le coup. Progressivement, la bataille se terminait. L'armée Anselmis avait perdu son Général, le combat n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le fils de Darka, Jaro, à présent nouveau commandant des armées, fit transmettre à ses guerriers que c'était terminés, et qu'ils déposaient les armes.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de l'armée Nautolane, qui déposèrent leurs armes aussi. Jaro fut fait prisonnier, et le reste du peuple Anselmis fut convié à regagner la surface, avec un messager qui convia le Conseil de la surface pour signer un traité de reddition.

Un Conseil fut monté dans les quelques heures qui suivirent la fin de la bataille. Les Anselmis avaient été conviés afin de prendre notes des charges qui les incombaient à présent. Lorsque Kastaan eut fini d'énoncer les termes de leur nouveau traité, ils demandèrent à Jaro Darka de signer.

Le Général Séparatiste s'approcha d'un air hésitant. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. En tant que médiateur, c'était à Kit de se charger de la signature du document. Jaro approcha le crayon d'une main tremblante. Son autre main était dans son dos.

Migeki se trouvait assez près de la scène. Elle trouva la position de l'Anselmis très louche. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci avait encore son arme dans son dos. Et qu'il était sur le point de la dégainer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Kit était en danger. Elle se leva brusquement de son siège et fonça vers le centre de la pièce.

"C'est pas vrai, j'y arriverai pas !"

\- KIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! hurla-t-elle pour prévenir le Jedi.

Mais c'était trop tard. Jaro avait dégainé sa lance électrique et l'avait plantée dans les côtes du Nautolan.

Celui ci avait senti que Jaro allait attaquer, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Il sentit juste un effroyable choc électrique lui traverser le corps. L'électricité était le point faible des Nautolan. Leur corps était extrêmement conducteur, du à la quantité d'eau qui le composait. Dans un accès de lucidité, le Général Jedi fit rugir sa lame verte et décapita Jaro avant de s'écrouler. Sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Migeki se jeta sur lui, lui retirant l'arme du corps. Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces, mais Kit restait inconscient. Très rapidement, une section médicale le prit en charge et pansa l'hémorragie. Les médecins n'étaient pas très convaincus de sa survie, mais ils feraient leur maximum.

\- Il faut le ramener sur une station médicale de la République le plus vite possible ! Lança la jeune femme, tentant de garder un maximum de lucidité pour ne pas craquer.

Rien n'était perdu, il fallait garder espoir. Mais il fallait surtout se dépêcher. En vue des circonstances, le traité fut immédiatement accordé par les membres du conseil Anselmis, craignant les foudres de la République et celle du peuple Nautolan.

Une navette médicale emmena Kit à la surface. Il était sous haute surveillance, et Migeki l'accompagnait. Par chance, la navette médicale que gérait Hana Akari, la jeune Jedi consulaire était assez proche de Glee Anselm et avaient pu arriver rapidement, le temps que le Jedi fut remonté à la surface. La petite blonde était elle-même venue avec une équipe spéciale récupérer Kit et Migeki.

Une fois dans la navette, Hana fit un premier bilan de l'état de santé du Nautolan. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir et la jeune femme du prendre l'arkanienne en privée pour en discuter.

\- Alors, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Migeki.

\- Difficile à dire… Je vais être assez rude, mais ça risque d'être difficile de le sauver. Son pronostique vital a été engagé. expliqua Hana.

Migeki eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Elle s'écroula au sol, sous le choc. Hana resta près d'elle. Elle se douta que les sentiments de la padawan pour son Maître étaient à peu près similaires au siens pour Obi-Wan, à en juger par ses réactions.

\- S'il te plaît Hana… Sauves le…

Hana la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre. Mais sois sure que je ferais tout pour qu'il vive.

Une fois sur la station médicale, Migeki fut prise en charge par une cellule spéciale. Hana s'enferma avec Kit et l'équipe de droïdes médecins la plus performante de la station. La survie du Jedi dépendait maintenant d'elle.

Chapitre 7 ~ Paix ~ Migeki ~ Fin.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Confiance - Hana Akari -

Chapitre 8 ~ Confiance ~ Hana ~

Hana venait de rentrer de la planète Ilum, toute contente. A sa ceinture, elle avait un nouveau sabre laser. Après la bataille de Géonosis, elle devait s'occuper de la station médicale en tant que médecin, et Yoda lui avait proposé de se confectionner un nouveau sabre laser. N'aimant pas les armes basiques, et étant naturellement douée avec les sabres laser classiques, elle avait décidé de se faire une arme inédite : Un fouet laser. Il était très rare que les Jedi arrivent à posséder ce genre d'armes. Les fouets, particulièrement, étaient difficiles à manier et pouvaient blesser les alliés si ils n'étaient pas parfaitement maîtrisés. Seulement, Hana avait subit à la fois l'entraînement des Sith et celui des Jedi, et était capable de manipuler pratiquement toutes sorte d'armes.

Fière de sa nouvelle acquisition, elle reprit sa place au sein de la Station médicale. Tout était relativement calme, et la jeune femme commençait à s'ennuyer avant de recevoir un appel d'urgence lancé de la planète Glee Anselm. Un des Jedi sur place avait été gravement blessé, et il fallait des médecins compétents et des soins d'urgence.

\- Mettez immédiatement le cap sur Glee Anselm. Nous devons sauver le Jedi d'urgence. ordonna la petite blonde.

\- Bien Général.

Le vaisseau passa en hyper-espace et ils arrivèrent en moins d'une heure dans l'orbite de la planète.

Après avoir rapatrié Kit et Migeki, Hana s'enferma dans la salle d'opération avec les droïdes médecins, laissant l'arkanienne plus inquiète que jamais de côté. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les compresses de Kit, ce n'était pas très joli à voir. Le corps du Nautolan avait été transpercé de part en part, et on pouvait constater la violence des chocs électriques qui avaient parcouru son corps aux spasmes qui le secouaient encore. Selon les rapports, la lance avait glissé le long de la colonne vertébrale du Jedi. Le rein droit avait été endommagé, mais heureusement, l'arme n'avait pas endommagé le système nerveux ni la moelle épinière. Si le Jedi survivait à cette épreuve, il pourrait toujours marcher normalement, et c'était plutôt bon signe.

Le plus inquiétant était l'état des organes internes de Kit. Son foie avait été brûlé par les décharges électriques et un des rein, ainsi que l'estomac présentaient des séquelles. Ce n'était pas irréparable, mais ils devaient agir très vite.

Après s'être assurés que les hémorragies étaient bien arrêtées, Hana s'attela au foie, le plus gravement endommagé, et deux droïdes s'occupaient simultanément du rein et de l'estomac. Ils appliquèrent plusieurs type de baumes. Une fois cette première opération faite, Hana se concentra et usa de la force pour accélérer le processus de régénération de ses cellules, stimulant les midi-chloriens de Kit.

Une fois cette première étape accomplie, il fallait recoudre les plaies et fixer le tronc le plus solidement possible. Elle vérifiait très régulièrement le pouls du Nautolan, craignant que les opérations de régénération qu'elle forçait grâce à sa maîtrise de la Force ne provoquent un arrêt cardiaque. Cependant le Jedi semblait résistant et resta seulement inconscient.

La totalité des soins prit plusieurs heures et malgré la difficulté de l'opération, le Jedi semblait - enfin - hors de danger. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ce fut un sentiment de soulagement qui s'empara de la jeune femme. Kit n'avait plus qu'a se reposer quelques temps avant d'être sur pieds. Elle chargea les droïdes de nettoyer le matériel. Elle enleva ses vêtements de soins tâchés de sang et sortit enfin de la pièce.

Migeki eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait. Chaque minute était insoutenable. Enfin, Hana sortit de la salle d'opérations. Enfin, elle allait savoir comment allait son Nautolan. L'Arkanienne se jeta sur Hana, crispée, effrayée, le regard plein d'interrogations. Hana lui sourit gentiment.

\- Il est sauf. L'opération est un succès.

Elle eut l'impression que ces mots venaient de soulager l'Arkanienne d'un poids énorme. Hana venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Après quelques instants à se répéter ces mots, elle se jeta au cou d'Hana en pleurant et en la remerciant.

Hana ne l'avait pas senti venir et perdit l'équilibre, à moitié étouffée par la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Migeki… Tu m'étouffes…

\- Pardon !

Elle desserra son étreinte et aida Hana à se redresser.

\- Il est toujours inconscient, mais dès qu'il aura été transféré, tu pourras aller le voir.

\- Merci Hana…

La petite blonde lui répondit d'un sourire. Un droïde vint lui signaler que le patient avait été installé. Elle entraîna Migeki jusqu'à la salle de repos. Kit dormait et semblait paisible. Une sorte de coque lui maintenait le ventre. Migeki l'effleura du bout des doigts et pris la main de Kit.

\- Tu tiens énormément à lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Hana.

L'arkanienne hocha la tête, tripotant la pierre de Kunda à son cou, signe de son amour. Hana comprenait parfaitement ses sentiments. Elle serait certainement dans le même état si la vie d'Obi-Wan ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

\- Cet idiot ! Il a trop voulu me protéger pendant la bataille et m'a laissé un maximum de côté ! Alors que lui s'est mis en première ligne pour finir dans cet état !

A le voir ainsi, Migeki se sentit frustrée de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Elle serra un peu plus la main du Nautolan et resta à son chevet, tandis qu'Hana retournait à son poste au commandement du vaisseau. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n'est changer les pansements de Kit quand il le fallait. Ses pansements contenaient un baume spécial qui aidait les grosses cicatrices à se refermer un peu plus vite. Migeki assistait à ces changements, craignant à chaque instant que la plaie ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Seulement, avec l'aide d'un droïde, les mains d'Hana se montrèrent d'une expertise et d'un précision impressionnante.

Ce n'est que cinq jours plus tard que le Nautolan ouvrit enfin les yeux. Migeki était près de lui et le serra contre elle lorsqu'elle le vit réveillé.

\- Miki… On est où ? fit Kit un peu perdu.

La jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne manqua pas de le réprimander sur la façon dangereuse dont il avait agi.

Hana arriva à ce moment là pour le changement de pansement quotidien, et fut contente de le voir réveillé.

\- Bon retour chez les vivants, Maître Fisto ! lui lança - t -elle.

\- J'ai l'air de revenir de très loin en effet.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Elle ouvrit les pansements pour les changer à son habitude. La cicatrice se refermait très vite. Hana passa son doigt dessus délicatement, pour vérifier qu'aucun oedème ne s'était formé.

\- J'aime pas trop que tu tripotes MON Kit de cette façon ! lança l'arkanienne avec une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Hana se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Maître Fisto n'est pas du tout mon genre d'homme. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Migeki se mit à rire aussi, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. De son côté, Kit fut très surpris de voir sa petite elfe aussi familière et complice avec Hana.

\- Aurais-je raté quelque chose ces derniers jours ? fit Kit d'un ton enjoué. Il avait repris son sourire habituel.

\- Absolument rien, Maître Fisto, répondit Hana.

\- Je confirme, renchérit Migeki en souriant.

Kit allait répliquer, mais un clone vint les interrompre.

\- Général Akari. J'ai une communication de la part du Général Windu et du Général Kenobi pour vous.

Hana leva la tête rapidement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune nouvelles d'Obi-Wan, depuis qu'il accomplissait une mission importante sur Géonosis avec les Skywalker.

\- Très bien, Jess, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Bien Général.

Et le clone Jess s'en retourna. Hana termina de panser Kit et prit congé du petit duo.

\- Cela faisait longtemps Maître Kenobi. Maître Windu. les salua Hana qui venait de prendre le communicateur.

\- Une éternité en effet. fit Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire discret et tendre à la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons une mission importante à te confier. Tu dois te rendre sur Mandalore avec Maître Kenobi pour régler quelques litiges politiques. commença Windu.

\- Je passe te chercher d'ici quelques heures avec un chasseur, je te donnerai le détail de la mission sur place. continua Obi-Wan.

\- Bien reçu, Maitres ! fit Hana avant d'éteindre le communicateur.

D'un coup, elle se sentit toute légère. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de discuter avec Obi-Wan ces derniers temps, et cette mission était la bienvenue. Enfin elle pourrait repasser du temps avec lui.

Hana retourna à la salle de soin, où Kit et Migeki batifolaient.

\- Vous savez, vous devriez vous maîtriser quand vous êtes dans des lieux accessibles à tous. Si vous voulez un peu de discrétion, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit. les interrompit Hana en riant.

Kit avait l'air surpris de voir que leur couverture était non seulement grillée, mais que ça n'avait pas l'air d'étonner ni Hana ni Migeki, qui souriait d'un air de dire "Moi au moins, j'ai mon Kit quand je veux"

\- Miki… Elle est au courant ?

\- Oui, depuis qu'on t'a amené ici. Mais ça ne pose pas de problèmes, puisqu'elle connaît bien la situation.

\- Comment… Ah, l'histoire avec Maître Kenobi ? fit Kit, se rappelant que sa padawan avait évoqué avant leur mission une liaison entre les deux Jedi. Alors c'était donc vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui.

Hana rougit légèrement, ayant l'impression d'avoir accompli un miracle dans ce domaine.

\- Hum. Si on pouvait passer.

Migeki voulait la taquiner sur les petites rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Vous serez rapatriés sur Coruscant dans la journée. Je dois partir en mission avec Maître Kenobi. Pour les soins, j'ai donné mes instructions à un des droïde qui vous suivra. Il faut changer le pansement une fois par jour.

Migeki prenait note des instructions de la petite blonde, voulant que Kit soit au meilleur de sa forme rapidement. Hana prit congé et alla préparer ses affaires, rajustant sa ceinture. Elle était impatiente de montrer son nouveau jouet à Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan avait dit quelques heures, mais arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Hana alla l'accueillir seule.

\- Eh bien vous avez fait vite, Maître Kenobi.

\- Je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour te revoir. lui fit Obi-Wan en lui souriant tendrement.

Hana ne tint plus, et se jeta dans les bras d'Obi-Wan.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Toi aussi Hana…

Il lui prit son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils allèrent ensuite dans les quartiers d'Hana. Obi-Wan lui expliqua alors les termes de la mission, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas être perturbé par la petite bouille qu'Hana lui montrait.

\- Nous devons nous rendre sur Mandalore, la duchesse Satine qui est à la tête des système neutre, est accusée de vouloir constituer une armée qui s'allierait aux Séparatistes. On est chargés de la protection de la duchesse et de découvrir ce qu'il se passe exactement.

\- Je vois. Ça promet d'être intéressant !

Obi-Wan semblait un peu moins enthousiaste qu'Hana. Seulement, la jeune femme lui sauta dessus lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Le Jedi lui sourit et la garda contre lui profitant de ces quelques instants en sa compagnie. Étant arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, il se dit qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec sa petite blonde avant de partir sur Mandalore.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau kimono tu sais. lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

Hana avait troqué le kimono traditionnel des padawan pour quelques chose de beaucoup plus court et pratique. Elle portait une jupe courte plissée et un collant épais en dessous. Pour le haut, elle avait raccourcit son kimono d'origine pour qu'il ne descende que sous sa poitrine, laissant son ventre à découvert.

\- C'est plus confortable comme ça. expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Et plus simple à enlever aussi. remarqua Obi-Wan, qui venait de délacer le ruban qui fixait celui ci.

Le haut d'Hana s'ouvrit avec facilité. Elle caressa la joue de son cher Maître.

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il était indécent de défaire les attaches du kimono d'une jeune femme innocente, Maître ? fit Hana d'un air faussement indigné.

\- Je pense qu'on ne m'a jamais fait cette remarque en effet. Mais puisque la chose est maintenant faite, pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

Hana rougit légèrement et embrassa langoureusement Obi-Wan avant de profiter de la chaleur que son corps pouvait lui procurer.

Hana remettait ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place, ajustant une nouvelle fois sa ceinture. Obi-Wan remarqua qu'elle avait une garde de sabre laser supplémentaire.

\- Yoda t'a fait faire un nouveau sabre ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé si je pouvais. Ce n'est pas un sabre ! ajouta-t-elle toute fière.

Le barbu se posa des question sur la nouvelle arme de la jeune femme. Avant que celle-ci ne sorte sans lui montrer, il la prit dans ses bras, maîtrisant ses mains sans lui faire mal et attrapa le manche inconnu. Rien que le bouton pour faire jaillir la lame était différent.

\- Je te déconseille de l'activer complètement, si tu veux voir de quel genre d'arme c'est. Tu risquerais de détruire toute la pièce. lui conseilla Hana.

De plus en plus curieux, Obi-Wan fit légèrement glisser le bouton du haut, ce qui suffit à laisser l'arme s'activer sans mobiliser toute sa puissance du cristal. Une sorte de fil laser mou mesurant une vingtaine de centimètre jaillit.

\- Alors ? s'enquit la jeune femme

\- Intéressant. Je n'avais jamais manipulé ce genre d'arme auparavant. fit le Maitre Jedi, fasciné.

\- C'est un fouet laser. Je peux régler la longueur de ce qui sert de lame grâce au bouton d'activation. Elle fait pratiquement trois mètres une fois au maximum. Et niveau combat, ça ne transperce pas tout en un coup comme les sabres classique, mais ça laisse de grosse marques de brûlure. Enfin, tout dépend de la puissance mise dans chaque coup.

\- Je vois. fit-il en éteignant le sabre et le replaçant sur la ceinture de sa propriétaire.

Ils discutèrent des attributs de son arme un moment en sortant de la pièce, puis ils partirent de la Station médicale, après avoir salué Migeki et Kit.

Une fois dans l'orbite de Mandalore, Obi-Wan ralentit un peu le chasseur, afin de pouvoir approcher la planète en douceur.

\- Est- ce que je pourrais piloter jusque là bas ?

\- Tu es dangereuse quand tu pilotes tu sais…

\- Oui, mais si je ne m'entraîne pas, je ne risque pas de progresser.

Obi-Wan soupira. Hana n'avait pas tord, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de risquer leur vaisseau à ce genre de choses. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il demanda à Hana de se mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Je vais te guider…

Il prit les mains d'Hana et la fit piloter. Ainsi, elle pouvait piloter sans risquer de perdre le contrôle du chasseur. Obi-Wan lui expliquait en même temps les manœuvres à accomplir pour qu'elle puisse le faire seule. Par chance, la jeune femme apprenait vite et en arrivant dans l'atmosphère de la planète, il put la laisser piloter seule. Elle reprit sa place peu avant d'entrer dans la sphère de la ville Mandalorienne.

Une fois descendus, un garde vint accueillir les deux Jedi.

\- La duchesse Satine vous attends, Maître Jedi.

\- Alors allons-y.

Ils montèrent à bord d'une plate-forme de transports et furent conduits jusqu'au palais de la cité. Une fois dans la salle de réception, Hana fut impressionnée par la luminosité de la pièce. Tout était fait dans un marbre bleu, et la plupart du bâtiment était composé d'immenses baies vitrées. La duchesse arriva aussi. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe dans les tons turquoises et bleu roi. Un visage très fin, des yeux bleus glacés en amande. Hana la trouva au premier abord très étrange. Mais elle se dit que cela était sûrement dû à l'énorme coiffe qui emmêlait ses cheveux blonds clairs. La jeune femme se dit que ça ne devait pas être très agréable à porter.

\- Bienvenue Maître Kenobi. Une fois de plus, vous volez à mon secours. fit la duchesse.

Alors que cette dernière s'asseyait sur son trône, Hana ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton très familier avec lequel elle s'adressait à son Maître.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, duchesse, vous êtes encore plus belle qu'à l'époque.

Hana tiqua. Il trouvait la duchesse Satine "Belle". Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien dire à Obi-Wan. Ils étaient en mission diplomatique, et elle se dit que c'était peut être une méthode d'approche pour sympathiser. Cependant, le ton de Satine devint un peu plus agressif, lorsque le Jedi mentionna la possible trahison de Mandalore envers la République. Celle-ci semblait détester ce système. Obi-Wan montra des enregistrements holographiques montrant qu'un homme vêtu d'une armure mandalorienne avait attaqué un vaisseau.

\- C'est une erreur. Aucun citoyen Mandalorien ne se livrerait à de tels méfaits. commenta le Ministre Almec.

\- J'ai une confiance absolue en mes citoyens. renchérit Satine.

\- Pourtant il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, Duchesse, c'est bien un Mandalorien qui a effectué cette attaque. la coupa Hana.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit lors de l'interrogatoire. continua Satine.

\- L'homme a préféré se tuer plutôt que de parler. termina Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tenta de calmer la duchesse qui s'était refermée suite à l'accusation des Jedi. Elle finit par accepter la situation et tendit sa main pour demander à Obi-Wan de l'accompagner pour une petite promenade en ville. Celui-ci posa un regard légèrement gêné sur Hana, car Satine venait de lui prendre son bras. Hana soupira, trouvant Satine beaucoup trop familière à son goût avec SON Maître, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer désobligeante non plus sur une mission diplomatique, et lui fit un sourire désolé.

Hana trouva la promenade avec Satine très longue. Elle avait toujours détesté les entrevues politiques, et le ton à la fois mielleux et plaintif de la duchesse commençait à l'énerver, surtout que celle-ci était accrochée au bras d'Obi-Wan. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait défendre le pacifisme à un tel degré. Il était parfois nécessaire de prendre les armes pour la paix.

La duchesse continuait de parler de politique et de sa vision des choses lorsque leur promenade les mena à une place du centre ville. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse juste en face du petit convoi. Pris d'ennui par la conversation assommante de la duchesse, personne n'avait remarqué la présence d'une bombe posée à cet endroit. Hana dégaina son sabre laser, mais Obi-Wan lui demanda de ne pas s'en servir tout de suite. Le Maître Jedi fit boucler le périmètre, voulant interroger tous les témoins, mais un homme chercha à s'enfuir. Obi-Wan le pris en chasse, alors qu'Hana s'occupait de relever la duchesse. Elle la confia aux gardes et sortit son fouet laser, plus adapté que le sabre sur une mission de capture.

L'homme arriva à un cul de sac, suivi par Obi-Wan. Hana le rejoignit, son fouet à la main. Le barbu tenta de raisonner le terroriste, mais celui-ci ne dit mot. Ayant deviné ses intention, la petite blonde fonça vers l'homme et fit claquer son fouet en l'étirant au maximum. Seulement, il était trop tard, et celui-ci sauta dans le vide, le fouet l'effleurant seulement. Un bruit sourd retentit et lorsqu'elle arriva à la barre. Il était trop tard, l'homme était mort. La duchesse arriva à ce moment là et sembla très énervée lorsqu'elle vit la scène.

\- Nous savons maintenant que tout le monde n'est pas aussi pacifiste que vous le prétendez, duchesse. fit Obi-Wan.

La duchesse resta silencieuse. Les Mandaloriens regardaient d'un air suspicieux

\- Vous devriez rentrer au palais avec moi. fit-elle sèchement.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Nous ne sommes coupable de rien. lui répondit Hana plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule pour calmer la petite blonde. Il allait dire la même chose plus calmement, mais Hana l'avait coupé dans son élan.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que je vous adresse encore la parole. rétorqua Satine.

Si elle n'avait pas été ici pour raisons diplomatique, Hana l'aurait frappée. Elle trouva cette femme extrêmement lunatique. En examinant le corps de la victime, Hana remarqua une sorte de petit badge sur lequel s'illuminait un insigne holographique rouge.

\- Obi-Wan… Regarde ça. fit d'un ton très familier la jeune femme

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ramassa l'insigne et la présenta à Satine, qui blêmit.

\- C'est l'insigne d'un petit groupe de dissident nommé les Death Watch. Ils sont contre mon gouvernement mais n'ont jamais usé de violence autre que le saccage de jardins publiques.

\- Eh bien je pense que vos petits protégés ne soient pas tous aussi blancs que vous le pensez duchesse. fit Hana d'air air cynique.

\- Nous allons devoir rentrer et vous nous expliquerez plus en détails ce qu'il en est des Death Watch. ajouta Obi-Wan, plus conciliant.

Une fois rentrés, la duchesse expliqua qui étaient des Death Watch, soutenant qu'ils ne pouvaient être les auteurs de cet attentat. Après quelques échanges, Obi-Wan parvint à savoir où pourraient potentiellement loger les dissidents. Les deux Jedi voulurent alors se rendre sur Concordia, la lune de Mandalore. Seulement, Satine les prévint que le gouverneur Pre Visla n'était pas très amical envers la République, et envoya une missive pour obtenir un entretien officiel.

En attendant la réponse du gouvernement, Hana prétexta un besoin de méditer pour entraîner Obi-Wan avec elle et prendre congé de la duchesse. Une fois seuls, ils s'enfermèrent dans les quartiers que Satine avait mis à leur disposition.

\- Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience… fit Hana.

\- Tu n'es pas très douée pour négocier tu sais. lui répondit tendrement Obi-Wan en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je déteste sa façon de nous parler. "et de te coller"se retint de dire la petite blonde.

\- Il est rare que les politiciens apprécient les actions des Jedi…

Hana allait se mettre à rager un peu plus sur le comportement de Satine à leur égard, mais Obi-Wan l'embrassa et la fit tomber sur le matelas moelleux. La jeune femme ayant deviné ce que son maître avait en tête, elle commença à lui ouvrir son kimono.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très décent de laisser aller ses envies ainsi lors d'une mission diplomatique, Maître Kenobi.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin comme vous Maître Akari, mais il me semble qu'il y ait une façon efficace pour vous d'éliminer le stress d'une dure journée.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai quelques petits soucis et que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour méditer calmement. Je compte sur vous, Maître.

Les deux Jedi finissaient de remettre de l'ordre à leur tenue lorsqu'un garde les appela derrière la porte pour leur annoncer que la Duchesse avait obtenu un entretient avec Pre Visla. Tous trois se rendirent donc sur la lune Mandalorienne. Une fois sur place, Obi-Wan feinta une séance de méditation afin de pouvoir enquêter tranquillement. Hana devait quant à elle assister au dîner mondain avec les deux gouverneurs, afin de surveiller Visla et protéger Satine si besoin. Obi-Wan donna un communicateur à Satine pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact plus discrètement.

Le repas traînait en longueur, et Satine avait du mal à entretenir la conversation avec le gouverneur. Hana s'ennuyait ferme, leurs discussions n'apportaient absolument rien. Au bout d'un moment, Satine sembla un peu gênée et voulut s'absenter, laissant Hana seule avec le gouverneur. Elle tenta d'engager une conversation pour le moins tendue, mais Visla restait de marbre devant la jeune femme. Obi-Wan lui manquait beaucoup, et elle se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, car il était très long.

Au bout d'un moment, il reçut un appel. Il s'excusa auprès de la Jedi et sortit de la pièce pour prendre la communication. Étant à présent seule, elle se mit à soupirer longuement et s'amusa avec les couverts en usant de la Force. Le gouverneur revint assez rapidement dans la salle à manger. Il s'approcha du siège où résidait Hana et appuya sur un bouton qui fit prisonnière la Jedi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, gouverneur ? fit la jeune femme, tentant de garder son calme.

\- Cela signifie que votre complice le général Kenobi et la duchesse Satine ont fourré leur nez là ils n'avaient rien à y faire. En contrepartie, permettez-moi de faire de vous ma prisonnière et de vous tuer en cas de besoin. Ne vous en faites pas, je tuerai également votre ami le Jedi et sa très chère duchesse qui est venue le sauver.

Hana grogna et tenta de se libérer. Seulement, Visla appuya sur un autre bouton à ce moment là qui envoya une puissant décharge électrique la jeune femme, qui s'écroula à moitié sonnée. Pendant que Visla lui passait des menottes électrifiées et prenait ses sabres laser, Hana se demandait pourquoi il avait fait appel à Satine et non pas à elle pour venir l'aider. Elle commençait à se demander aussi pourquoi il faisait autant attention a cette femme depuis leur arrivée.

Visla avait revêtu une armure Mandalorienne, ainsi qu'un jet-pack. Il accrocha les sabre laser d'Hana à sa ceinture. Deux gardes vêtus d'une armure devaient se charger de traîner Hana avec eux. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais rien à faire, elle prenait une violente décharge à chaque fois.

Les trois hommes se posèrent près d'une sorte de camp militaire. Un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A l'extérieur, il y eu quelques minutes plus tard une autre explosion. Elle vit quelques soldats Mandaloriens s'enfuir à bord d'une navette alors que Visla l'entraînait vers les explosions. Au passage, le gouverneur élimina un des sien avec le sabre laser violet volé à la Jedi.

\- Mon sabre n'est pas fait pour être utilisé par des incompétents de votre espèce, gouverneur. pesta Hana

Le mandalorien se retourna et fit une balafre sur la joue de la jeune femme avec la lame violette. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air haineux. Cependant, elle garda son sang-froid. Elle ne pouvait pas agir tout de suite.

Ils arrivèrent devant Obi-Wan, désarmé, lui aussi, et Satine, qui était cachée derrière un rocher. Le Jedi blêmit en voyant Hana captive. Visla attrapa la petite blonde par les cheveux et la jeta à ses pieds. Il semblait apprécier de voir son sabre laser violet et dégaina sa propre lame, qui était noire.

\- Eh bien Maître Kenobi, il semblerait que cette adorable jeune femme meurt sous vos yeux. A moins que vous ne vous rendiez sagement.

Obi-Wan réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Hana mourir ainsi, mais il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de se pétrin.

\- Je vous propose un duel au sabre laser, Gouverneur. Si je gagne, je récupère Hana. Si je perds, nous nous rendons.

\- J'accepte le défi.

Visla confia les sabre laser d'Hana à l'un de ses garde et fit face à Obi-Wan. Le duel commença, et Hana en profita pour agir de son côté. Visla était occupé, elle ne risquait pas de se faire électrocuter. Elle fonça sur l'un des deux garde et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans la nuque, le tuant instantanément. Quant à l'autre, elle le surprit en envoyant une décharge électrique digne d'un seigneur sith. Ainsi elle put récupérer ses deux sabres. Elle trancha ses liens avec sa lame et prit son fouet en arme principale. Elle voulait se garder de sauver Obi-Wan, mais lorsque celui-ci se trouva au sol, elle arrêta Visla en l'immobilisant. La chaleur du laser faisait lentement fondre son armure, mais celui-ci parvint à se dégager et envoya Hana voler et s'écraser sur le rocher derrière lequel Satine s'était réfugiée. la petite blonde grimaça de douleur. Elle eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits que le combat fut interrompu par une violente explosion qui sépara les deux groupes. Obi-Wan aida Hana à se relever et ils sautèrent à travers une cage d'ascenseur pour éviter de prendre la déflagration de plein fouet.

En atterrissant, Obi-Wan avait plutôt privilégié la protection de Satine, qui était beaucoup moins habile que les Jedi pour se réceptionner. Hana quant a elle avait à peu près réussi à retomber sans accrocs, malgré une violente douleur qui s'empara de sa cheville au moment où elle tenta de marcher. Elle tenta de dissimuler la douleur et resserra sa botte pour comprimer sa cheville endolorie, se disant qu'elle réglerait le soucis en méditant plus tard.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils finirent par arriver à Mandalore. Hana n'avait rien dit du trajet, mais elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre à cause de la douleur qui lui enserrait le pied. Une fois dans le palais de Satine, elle prit rapidement congé de la duchesse pour pouvoir s'installer et méditer. Elle avait quelques heures devant elle, car la duchesse devait se préparer à partir pour Coruscant afin de plaider sa cause devant le Sénat de la République.

Obi-Wan s'inquiétait un peu de son côté de voir qu'Hana mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. Il décida d'aller la chercher malgré le fait que Satine voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Lorsqu'il entra dans leurs quartiers, il vit Hana qui résorbait ses blessures lentement. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses pieds nus, dont l'un d'eux était bleu et très gonflé. La jeune femme était un peu perturbée par la présence du Jedi. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et sourit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais.. Ce sera guéri dans une petite heure. fit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Excuses-moi…

\- Pourquoi cela ? Tu as protégé la Duchesse, c'est le plus important. Et je suis un Maître Jedi aussi maintenant, je peux me gérer. sa voix était un peu plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Obi-Wan… Du moins pas vraiment. Elle s'était blessé toute seule après s'être laissée capturer. Il avait bien fait de s'occuper de Satine, car ce n'était qu'une humaine faible et fragile à côté d'eux. Seulement, elle ressentait depuis son arrivée un certain malaise. Elle avait l'impression qu'Obi-Wan oubliait de lui parler d'une chose.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester avec les politiciens. Je n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

Elle tentait de paraître le plus neutre possible, mais Obi-Wan sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment.

\- Tu es sure que ça ira ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas… Je ne pense pas que ta mission initiale était de rester avec moi.

Elle souriait doucement. Devant son insistance, Obi-Wan n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et sortit de la pièce.

Hana mit un long moment avant de résorber entièrement ses blessures. Les préparatifs étaient terminés, et ils n'attendaient plus que le petite blonde pour partir. Anakin était arrivé pendant ce temps là avec Rex, Cody et sa petite soeur Lullaby. Les deux clones saluèrent poliment leur général, alors que les retrouvailles avec les Jedi se firent un peu plus familières. Obi-Wan était rassuré de voir que sa petite blonde allait mieux. Il ne restait sur elle aucune trace de blessure sur elle, et il se sentait soulagé.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, Obi-Wan donna ses instructions pour une vérification intégrale des soutes. Les clones, ainsi qu'Anakin et Lullaby sont chargés de cette tache, avec l'aide du petit droide R2-D2. Une communication de la duchesse demanda au Général Jedi de remonter dans la pièce principale du vaisseau. Hana l'accompagna et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

La duchesse était en train de discuter avec les Sénateurs de la République présents à bord de l'intérêt de conserver la paix, et tout un discours sur l'importance de rester neutre dans le conflit.

\- Cependant, la meilleure défense peut s'avérer être une attaque rapide, duchesse. coupa Obi-Wan.

Celle-ci n'appréciait pas d'être coupée de la sorte. Elle regarda les deux Jedi d'un air hautain.

\- Je me souviens encore d'une époque où les chevaliers Jedi étaient les garants de la paix, et non des généraux de guerre. fit la duchesse.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu'on a choisis de le devenir ? intervint Hana.

\- On a toujours le choix.

Obi-Wan prit un air contrit et s'excusa pour leur impolitesse. Satine lui répondit d'un air glacial, présentant Obi-Wan comme un Jedi connu pour ses répliques à la fois ironiques et ambiguës. Le barbu la remercia pour ces remarques, et empêcha Hana de rétorquer.

Anakin et Lullaby entrèrent à leur tour, signalant à Obi-Wan et Hana que tout était en place.

\- Laissez moi vous présenter le Général Anakin Skywalker et la Padawan Lullaby Skywalker, sa petite soeur.

\- Altesse. fit Anakin.

Lullaby s'inclina légèrement en signe de salutation.

\- Encore une fois ce titre de Général..

\- Veuillez m'excuser Altesse, mais nous sommes garants de la paix et de la sécurité. Ici en l'occurrence de la votre. fit poliment Anakin. Nous combattons pour la paix

\- Voilà une douce ironie dans vos propos, Maître jedi. fit Satine en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce que veux dire mon ami, c'est que nous sommes ici pour vous protéger des Death Watch et des séparatistes qui ne partagent pas votre point de vue sur la question. renchérit Obi-Wan.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce genre de discours.

\- Sauf votre immense respect, la coupa Lullaby qui ne tenait plus, si vous ne souhaitez pas de notre protection, nous pouvons partir et vous laisser vous faire tuer, duchesse. C'est à votre guise et comme cela votre désir de paix sera satisfait.

Hana dut se retenir de pouffer. Elle aurait aimé prononcer ces mots elle-même. Anakin réprimanda un peu sa petite soeur, alors que la duchesse rougit de honte.

\- Ce qu'a maladroitement voulu dire notre jeune padawan, c'est que vous n'avez peut être pas demandé notre protection, mais les Sénateurs ici présents, oui. concilia Obi-Wan.

Satine s'étant ragaillardie, et étant un peu énervée par les propos insolents tenus par Lullaby répliqua plus froidement encore qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'Obi-Wan comme d'un homme se cachant derrière des excuses.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas de vous non plus comme étant une personne fuyant ses responsabilité. trancha le Jedi.

Le Sénateur Twi'lek Orn Free Taa finit par trancher, voulant concilier les deux partis en démontrant qu'à un même problème, il y avait toujours plusieurs points de vue, même si la duchesse Satine n'aimait considérer que le sien.

Hana se retint de répliquer, mais elle sentait Obi-Wan tendu dans cette situation. Elle le surprit à fixer la duchesse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il tenta de nouveau de la raisonner, mais cela se termina en dispute. Hana se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle sentait qu'il y avait entre Obi-Wan et Satine quelque chose d'autre. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé au regard d'Anakin, qui fixait également le duo d'un air perplexe. Lullaby alla voir Hana pour lui demander si Satine était la petite amie d'Obi-Wan. A cette question, Hana eut l'impression de se prendre une décharge électrique. Lullaby venait de poser tout haut la question qu'elle se posait tout bas. Seulement la jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire, pas après tout ce que le barbu lui avait dit.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensemble. fit Hana d'un ton hésitant.

La semi-nagai regarda Hana d'un air interrogateur.

Free Taa interrompit de nouveau la dispute et proposa de passer à table calmement, ce que le conseiller Tal Merik approuva. Les quatre Jedi prirent congé. Hana et Lullaby durent aller chercher quelques affaires de leur côté avant de rejoindre Obi-Wan et Anakin.

\- Dis moi Hana.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu serais pas amoureuse de Maître Kenobi ? lança Lullaby sans prendre de pincettes.

Hana devint toute rouge. C'était la deuxième personne à avoir remarqué.

\- Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Lullaby. fit la petite blonde

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! Ca se voit rien qu'à la façon dont tu le regarde ! On dirait presque Padmé quand elle regarde Ani !

La petite blonde n'en revenait pas, non seulement Lullaby avait tout deviné mais en plus elle la comparait à son frère. La padawan continua d'inonder la Jedi de questions, si bien qu'elle finit par craquer une fois seules.

\- C'est bon, je craque ! Oui je suis amoureuse, oui on sort ensemble et s'il te plaît ne dis rien à personne ! lâcha Hana.

Lullaby éclata de rire. Elle avait réussi son coup et avait déstabilisé un Maître Jedi, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… Ani et Maître Windu n'arrêtent pas de me dire que les relations sont interdites, surtout entre Jedi. Vous faites ça en secret ?

\- Maître Yoda est au courant, c'est lui qui m'a formé alors il a remarqué. fit Hana en soupirant.

\- Ah je vois. Et il te laisse faire ?

\- Plus ou moins…

Lullaby ne lâchait pas le morceau. Elle voulait tout savoir. Hana finit par lui envoyer un oreiller qui traînait au dessus du matériel qu'elle devait prendre.

\- Ca suffit maintenant. On y va.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que Maître Kenobi ait une liaison avec Satine ?

Hana s'arrêta, silencieuse. Elle hésita un moment et regarda Lullaby en souriant. Seulement son sourire était faux, et la petite Nagaï sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler… Je serais certainement plus apte à t'écouter qu'Ani !

\- Ca devrait aller.. merci… Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Obi-Wan n'est pas du genre à se moquer des gens comme ça.

Ces paroles étaient également faites que qu'Hana puisse se rassurer elle-même. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était Obi-Wan qui était revenu la voir après la bataille de Géonosis. Il avait pris les devant, et elle voulait croire que ses paroles étaient sincères.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent vers les cabines où se trouvaient Anakin et Obi-Wan. Ceux-ci étaient en train de discuter de Satine.

\- … occupé ailleurs ? Mais c'est évident que vous aviez des sentiments pour la duchesse.

\- En effet. Mais je vis selon le code des Jedi.

\- Bien sur… Et comme le répète Maître Yoda, l'attachement est dangereux…

\- Mais il néglige l'autre côté de la chose, que sont les remords à laisser une être cher.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Hana s'arrêta net. Elle avait l'impression que les doutes qu'elle avait eu du mal à chasser quelques instants plus tôt lui revenait à la figure. Elle inspira un grand coup pour éviter de laisser ses sentiments la submerger.

\- Hana ?... fit Lullaby, un peu inquiète.

La petite Skywalker se doutait que ce que venait de dire Obi-Wan devait être dur à entendre pour Hana, car cela sous-entendait clairement qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Satine.

\- Oui… ça va aller.

Hana sécha la seule larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle et entra dans la pièce. Lullaby voulait aborder le sujet et demander à Obi-Wan de rendre des comptes, mais ils furent interrompus par Rex qui signalait un soucis dans les soutes. Anakin se leva pour aller aider les clones, et demanda à Lullaby de l'accompagner. Avant de partir, la petite Skywalker s'approcha d'Obi-Wan et lui lança un regard des plus noir. Hana l'arrêta.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ton frère Lullaby. lui dit elle.

\- Mais Hana….

\- On réglera ça plus tard… La mission d'abord.

\- D'accord…. fit la padawan en boudant, avant de rejoindre son frère en trottinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hana et Obi-Wan étaient revenus dans la salle principale où le dîner avait été servi. Hana était restée silencieuse et Obi-Wan était assez mal à l'aise. Il voulait s'expliquer avec Hana, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils furent tirés de leur rêveries par Anakin qui les contactait pour signaler que des caisses avaient été vidées. Obi-Wan lui dit de rester sur ses gardes, et qu'il s'occuperait avec Hana de la protection des Sénateurs.

Tout était calme dans la salle, les conversations reprenaient bon train. Hana et Obi-Wan restèrent vigilants, car une attaque pouvait survenir à tout moment. Ils reçurent un nouvel appel des Skywalker, signalant que le contenu de la caisse n'était autre qu'une araignée droïde assassin. La première avait été détruite, mais la seconde non. Obi-Wan prit de suite les devant, signalant le danger aux Sénateur, et bouclant la pièce pour plus de sécurité. Les deux Jedi firent rugir leurs lames scintillantes, et le droïde assassin entra violemment dans la pièce.

Les deux Jedi bondirent dessus, et Obi-Wan lui coupa les pattes alors qu'Hana plantait son sabre sur le crâne de leur assaillant, qui s'écroula. Hana éteignit son sabre et se fit un rapport de la situation. Seuls deux gardes avaient succombé, à part cela tout le monde allait bien. Seulement le répit fut de très courte durée, car de la tête de l'araignée commençait à sortir des dizaines de répliques miniatures. Celles ci grouillaient et commençaient à attaquer.

Obi-Wan se chargea de détruire celles qui commençaient à agresser les Sénateurs, alors qu'Hana usa de ses éclairs sith pour désactiver celles au sol. La violence des attaques de la jeune femme eut vite fait de nettoyer les lieux. Anakin et Lullaby appelèrent de leur côté Obi-Wan et Hana. Dans les soutes, ils avaient eu le même soucis, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à se débarrasser de toutes les araignées tueuses. Lullaby semblait paniquée. Elle avoua avoir extrêmement peur des araignées et être à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Anakin prévint les deux Jedi qu'ils arrivaient.

Dès lors, ils firent un constat de la situation. Ils arrivèrent à une conclusion : il y avait un traître à bord qui avait déclenché les droïdes à distance. Seulement, la question était de savoir qui. Hana repéra une araignée encore intacte et la captura avec l'aide de la Force. En l'approchant du petit groupe, Lullaby se cacha derrière son frère.

\- Lulu… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça… Ce ne sont que des robots, pas de vraies araignées. lui dit Anakin.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime pas la forme. C'est plus fort que moi. répondit d'une voix tremblante la cadette Skywalker.

Obi-Wan examina cette dernière et eut l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu de semblable. Il en parla rapidement à Satine, voulant la rassurer.

\- Ce sont des mites de Draboon, duchesse.

\- Je me souviens de ces choses… Et des cicatrices qu'elles ont laissé.

\- J'ai le souvenir de vous avoir ramené en parfaite santé.

\- Je parlais de la cicatrice laissée sur mon coeur.

Obi-Wan eut l'air un peu triste. Hana avait entendu la conversation, et avait son coeur qui se serrait un peu plus. Lullaby prit la main de la petite blonde, voulant la rassurer. Cette dernière lui sourit tristement et se ressaisit lorsqu'ils mirent en place le plan d'action.

Ils allaient se servir de ce droïde pour repérer leur traître. Obi-Wan leur expliqua comment ils allaient procéder, et attendirent le dessert pour agir. Hana, Lullaby et Anakin s'étaient postés tout autour de la pièce de sorte à bloquer les issus de fuite, alors qu'Obi-Wan arriva avec une cloche. Orn Free Taa sembla ravi de voir arriver un nouveau plat, mais fut pris de panique lorsqu'Obi-Wan révéla le contenu : le petit droïde assassin.

\- Mes chers amis Sénateurs, il se trouve qu'un traître se cache parmi vous. Et pour le dévoiler, rien de tel qu'un droïde assassin. Je pense que celui-ci n'attaquera pas son Maître.

\- Monstre ! lança Satine. Ceci avoisine la torture.

\- Je vous demanderai de laisser Maître Kenobi faire, Duchesse, si vous tenez à votre sécurité. lança Hana d'un ton cinglant.

Obi-Wan commença son tour de table. Le droïde sembla vouloir attaquer tout le monde… A l'exception du conseiller Tal Merik, avec lequel la petite chose resta parfaitement calme. Ils avaient leur traître. Seulement celui-ci ne voulait pas se laisser capturer si docilement, et laissa échapper l'araignée, pour prendre Satine en otage et sortir de la pièce, sous le regard impuissant des Jedi. Obi-Wan se lança à sa poursuite sans réfléchir. Ils sortirent de l'hyper-espace quelques minutes plus tard, et furent attaqués par des droïdes ressemblant à des poulpes, qui larguèrent une armée à bord du Coronet.

La retraite d'Hana, Anakin et Lullaby avait été coupée, laissant Obi-Wan avancer seul. Avec l'aide des clones, ils se débarrassèrent de l'armée qui les avait assaillis sans trop de mal, et arrivèrent près de l'endroit où Merik retenait Obi-Wan.

\- Général, je pense qu'il est temps de dire adieu à la duchesse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Obi-Wan, fit cette dernière. Je vous en voudrait si vous me privilégiez aux autres personnes à bord.

Le Jedi ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Obi-Wan… Depuis le premier jour, je vous ai aimé. finit par avouer Satine.

Obi-Wan sentit une pointe de douleur. Merik se moquait de leurs sentiments à tous les deux

\- Si vous me l'aviez dit plus tôt, j'aurais quitté l'Ordre Jedi pour vous.

Hana et Lullaby avaient entendu. Elle serra très fort son fouet laser et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne savait plus comment considérer Obi-Wan.

Chapitre 8 ~ Confiance ~ Hana~ Fin.


End file.
